Coming Back Home
by touchnotthecat
Summary: A lot has changed in the three years Abbey Sarasen had been home, will life ever be just normal? To Skip to Season three action go straight to chapter fifteen. Sorry for the lame summary. And for leaving you guy hanging for so long!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all, I am a huge fan of the movie and so now I decided to make a fic about the TV show because it is easier to manipulate to my advantage oh and did I mention that I am in love with Taylor Kitsch, because I am…y'up that is the fact of the matter, loved him in the covenant love him in this so here is my story, I will be updating it when ever a new episode come out so if you like it you have to be patient…sorry but that happens sometimes in TV fanfic's, pain isn't it? So enjoy and give it a chance.

**Episode #2: Eyes Wide Open**

Sunday

Abbey sat in church trying her best to stay as conscious as possible but it was hard. After an extremely long red eye flight from San Francisco back to her hometown of Dillon, Texas she was about ready to go to sleep but Matt would kill her if she did.

She glanced at her little brother. 'Little' was lucrative, he was only a just over a year younger then her seventeen years but he acted more mature then she did most of the time. Especially since their dad had been shipped out. He had been in Iraq almost a year now.

Abbey ran a hand over her face and looked at the preacher. He was talking about how if they all believed hard enough and prayed enough then Jason Street would walk again.

Jason Street had been the first string quarter back of the Dillon Panther's the high school football team. That was until he broke his spinal cord after tackling a member of the apposing team in the first game of the season. Meaning that now Matt Saracen her sixteen-year-old brother was for now the first string quarter back of the football team, his dream was coming true in the worst way.

She looked around the congregation, Matt had pointed out the Coach, Eric Taylor and his family. Abbey was fairly sure that Matt had a crush on his daughter, she was absolutely certain that her brother's best friend since childhood, Landry Clark did.

Landry always sorta creeped her out. He had almost white blond yet sort of reddie hair with a smushed up face. Almost the opposite of her brother, who stood at around 5'10" had dirty blonde hair with big brown eyes, he had a smooth face and simple features.

They didn't look similar. Abbey had long blonde hair that hung to the middle of her back. She stood at around 5'7" and had big brown eyes, like her dad and brother but her features looked more like her mum, with the big nose and smaller cheekbones then her brother's. She had a slimmer face. It matched her willowy body that some complained was way to thin for her height. She ignored the critics though because her body worked well with her addiction to gymnastics.

Btu now she found herself exactly where she was two years ago, stuck in a small town. The whole reason her dad had sent her to California was to go to a high school with an excellent gymnastics' program so she would have a better chance at a university scholarship. She doubted that Dillon High School had more then a mat for a gymnastics program. But she didn't mind all that much coming home. Now that Matt was first string, at least for a little while, he would need help talking care of their grandmother so she came home.

The sermon finished and they all stood up. Everyone huddled out side to talk mostly about Jason Street's injury. It boggled Abbey's mind that a high school football team had so much influence in the town life and society. It made her miss San Francisco even more.

Matt was throwing a football around with little kids and her grandmother was talking to the preacher, so Abbey stood there waiting to get home so she could go to bed and sleep off her jet lag.

"Hey you," She turned around to see Landry walking over to her. He had sat beside Matt but didn't say anything to her. She rolled her eyes. The last thing she felt like was getting dragged into a conversation with Landry about his so called 'band'.

"Hi Landry," She said reluctantly.

"So, glad to be home?" He asked standing ridiculously close to her.

"What do you think?" She snarled.

"Well I mean I would suppose you would be glad to see the love of your life again." She stared at his smiling face. He was actually implying that he was the great love of her life.

She scoffed, "Bite me, I am going to talk to Matt," She walked across the lawn.

"I'd love too." He yelled after her.

Matt looked at her approaching figure. "How can you stand to be friends with him?" She asked coming to a halt beside Matt, he continued to throw the ball to the kids.

"Who, Landry?" He asked not taking his eye off the ball.

"Do you see any other disgusting leaches on the lawn?" She asked crossing her arms and yawing.

"He isn't that bad, I mean you kinda get used to him," He said glancing at Abbey.

"Yeah well, I bet I won't." She watched the ball soar through the sky, "Ya know the best thing about being home?"

Matt glanced at her, "No what?"

She smiled, "Not being the only person with a southern accent." Matt laughed.

"Saracen," They both looked at Coach Taylor who was standing staring at them.

Matt glanced at Abbey and then at their grandmother. Abbey wasn't sure she had ever seen him so on edge before.

"I'll make sure grandma gets home safe, don't you worry your pretty little football obsessed head over it."

"Thanks, Abbey," He ran over to the Coach still looking a little pale.

"Grandma!" Abbey called walking back over the lawn, "Time to go home!" She said. "Thank god," She added under her breath.

Monday:

Abbey walked into the high school's office. It was so bright she wanted to scratch her eyes out. She had slept since they got back from church yesterday and she still felt tired.

She leaned against the front desk and looked around the room. It looked like it had been taken out of a teen '80's flick and smelt like mothballs. She had already asked herself twice was it really worth it coming home? She knew it was but she could still be pissed on the inside.

She was wearing her favourite pair of jeans, they were distressed, but not that crappy manufacture distressed, they were worn from actual years of …wearing them. She had written all over them in black sharpie and patched tears with thick black yarn. Back in San Francisco they were the envy of all her friends. As a top she wore a tight black turtleneck and a jean vest that had Burberry lining, and to top it off a baseball cap with the Anaheim Duck's logo on it and she had gotten more dirty looks from kids then she had ever had in her life. She knew right away she was never going to fit in.

It was her senior year in high school and she could tell already it was going to be a hellish experience.

"Howdy, Miss how can I help you?" A short tubby secretary coming out of a back room startled her.

"Oh…uh I asked my PE teacher and she said to come here." Abbey stuttered.

"Ah…about what dear?"

"Oh, uh sorry, about a gymnastic's program?" The women's face fell and so did Abbey's heart; it was looking bleak until suddenly the women's face lit up.

"Oh I see what you mean, these politically correct terms always get me mixed up."

"Uh politically correct?" Abbey asked watching to women search through the paper-covered desk.

"Yes, yes everyone needing to say the right thing, not offending anyone, it gets quite silly sometimes."

"Oh I suppose it does," Abbey said watching the women, she was kind of amusing. She finally pulled out a pink form. The woman started to scribble madly on it.

"Now what is your name dear?" The women looked up through her thick glasses smiling at Abbey sweetly.

"Oh uh, Abbey Saracen."

"Is Abbey short for anything?"

'_Does it really matter_?' Abbey thought, "Abigail," She replied grudgingly. She hated her name with a passion.

"And how do you spell Saracen?"

'_Is it really that complicated_?' "S-A-R-A-C-E-N," She said slowly.

"Saracen, Saracen, Are you by chance any relation with Matt Saracen?" The woman asked eagerly. Abbey instantly disliked her. She was now the eleventh person who had asked her that in one day, not even a day, barely six hours and it was driving her mad.

"Yes I am his big sister and no I won't pass on any advice to him, is the slip ready?" The woman looked offended but Abbey was beyond caring.

"Yes it is, take it up to the football field, and ask for Lyla Garrity, she will help you out." The woman handed her the slip and went to leave but Abbey stopped her with a question.

"The football field? Why not the Gym?" The woman looked at her with a funny look.

"It's summer, dear," Then left. Abbey didn't like this but pulled her backpack higher on her shoulder and walked out of the school.

"This isn't gymnastics!" Abbey said offended at the implication that cheerleading was anything like gymnastics, as she watched a number of different girls do cartwheels and back flips.

"No but it is the closest thing this school has so would you like to try out?" Abbey's attention was drawn back to Lyla Garrity.

She was the same height as Abbey with brown hair and brown eyes. It grudged Abbey but she had to admit that Lyla was very pretty. She had found out from Matt that Lyla was Jason Street's girl friend. It turned out that she was also Head cheerleader, or what ever their leader was called.

"I…but…" Abbey pointed a mislead finger at the pyramid the other cheerleader's were currently forming.

"Look," Lyla's voice changed suddenly and she crossed her arms. Abbey looked at her, "I am tired of people insinuating that cheerleading is some fluffy light weight sport, it is the most dangerous sport there is? Did you know that? Well it is! SO if you wanna try out I would be happy to see you but if not you need to leave this is a closed practise."

Abbey stared at the girl her mouth hanging open slightly, "Uh yeah sure, I …it's just…"

"Look, I am sorry I am not usually like this, I have been really on edge," Now the girl looked liable to burst into tears.

"I heard about Jason and I am sure he is going be fine." Abbey said uncomfortably but the girl looked comforted.

"Yeah, so you wanna try out?"

Abbey looked out of the field, you could see the football team practising. She saw Matt who looked down hearted, he saw her and gave her a weak wave. She smiled and waved back.

"Yeah, why the hell not." Abbey said shrugging, "Where should I change?"

Abbey walked into the weight room. She was now an official Dillon Panther's Cheerleader. She wasn't sure if she was happy or depressed. Practise was over an hour ago but Abbey had stayed to run laps around the field.

The girls on the squad were all really nice and Abbey quickly learned that cheer leaders did not talk or have anything to do with Rally girls and the signing of Jason's get well banner was purely a one shot thing.

Abbey had felt weird signing the banner seen as how she had never actually met Jason but Lyla assured her that he wouldn't care and that it was the thought that mattered, so she did. Lyla was really nice and had taken Abbey under her wing pretty readily.

It kind of unsettled Abbey who had been ready to hate Lyla but turned out to really like her. Lyla actually apologized for not inviting Abbey over for dinner but she had to go see Jason in the hospital. Abbey had assured her that it wasn't a problem.

Abbey finally reached the weight rest and looked to find the ten pounders were missing.

"Damn it," She whispered to the empty room.

She looked around the machines and couldn't find them. She found herself walking to the back of the room where the only things were the doors into the girls and boys changing rooms.

But she found herself instead looking in a different room. Well, more of an alcove then a room it was big, could probably fit the whole football team. It was obviously used as a projection room seen as how right now a guy was sitting watching a projection that seemed to be on a loop.

Abbey knocked on the wall. The guy jumped up obviously startled knocking over the chair he had been previously sitting in.

Before Abbey had a chance to say anything she was quite shocked at just how good-looking he was, albeit slightly greasy but hot none the less. He stood at around six feet, with shoulder length brown hair. He had intense green eyes and was built like a brick wall.

"Oh," Abbey seemed to regain use of her tongue, "Uh sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh…uh," Evidently he wasn't much of a talker he just stared at her before picking up the chair that had been knocked over.

Abbey stepped into the room and looked at the projection. "Oh, that's Jason Street's hit isn't it?" She asked quietly not taking her eyes from the footage with a sense of morbid fascination.

"Uh yeah, who are you?" She looked at him as he turned off the footage. He looked pretty emotionally drained.

"Oh sorry, I am Abbey Saracen, I just joined the cheerleading squad." Abbey wasn't exactly sure why she added that last part but she felt it need to be said.

The guy nodded not offering anything up. "And you are…" She prodded.

"Tim Riggins." He said simply.

Abbey nodded an overwhelming sense of understanding rushing over her. Matt had told her about Tim Riggins. He was a running back on the team and he also happened to be Jason Street's best friend. Matt had also said that he happened to be a real…well…bad ass. Would arrive late and hung over to practises and often fought with fellow running back Brian "Smash" Williams.

Matt however had said absolutely nothing about how hot he actually was; mind you she didn't really expect to hear her brother gushing over a sexy running back.

He continued to stare at her, "Are you here for anything in particular?"

"Oh yeah, uh the ten pound weights." She nodded.

"Oh yeah here," He bent over and handed them to her. "I was just using them," She nodded, surprised by the wave of the smell of alcohol around him.

"Well, thanks," She nodded and he nodded back and she left feeling slightly weak in the knees.

Matt and Landry had insisted that Abbey join them for dinner at the local hang out in celebration of her first day of school.

They were both discussing the endless possibilities that stood in front of them now that Matt was the first string quarter back. Matt was asking what Landry had to do with that, but Abbey wasn't listening.

Her eyes kept drifting over to Tim Riggins table. He had entered a few minutes ago with his so-called girl friend. Abbey couldn't help but think the girl looked more like a whore then a high school senior and had no idea why Riggins was dating her but then the thought hit her that he wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen.

She shrugged going back to her fries. But her attention was drawn back to Riggins when he stood up and walked the length of the diner to come to a halt in front of Smash's booth and ordered him to get up.

The whole diner went quiet in seconds and everyone was watching the two boys. Smash Williams seemed nice enough to Abbey sure his head was the size of the Goodyear blimp but that just happened with some people.

They were conversing quietly and Abbey couldn't really make out what they were saying, but she figured that it wasn't good. To her great surprise Tim turned away and started to walk away.

That was when Smash made the crack about Riggins being ugly and Tim turned on his heel and threw a glass bottle at Smash. It shattered on the wall next to Smash's group. His friends jumped up and had to be restrained by other guys. Smash was yelling profanities. Tim's girlfriend sank farther and farther down in her seat and made no attempt to follow Riggins who was swaggering out of the diner seeming quite proud of himself.

Abbey looked at her brother who shrugged and then back at Tim's girlfriend, who seemed pissed rather then concerned at how he was going to get home. Abbey looked back at her brother, "I'll meet you at home," She got up and left the diner before he could protest.

Out in the parking lot it wasn't exactly hard to spot Riggins who was trying to unlock the door of his truck. Abbey ran over to him.

"Hey," He turned and stared at her obviously trying to remember where he knew her from. "Crazy girl who wanted the ten pound weights earlier." She added. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Right, uh Amy…"

"Abbey, but close enough," She looked at the keys in his hands and then the black pick up truck in front of them. "Are you planning on driving home?" She asked looking back at him.

"Yeah well the walk is a little far," He said trying to get her in focus.

"Right well, you're drunk,"

"So?"

"Aren't you worried you are going to crash?"

"What am I gonna hit a field?" He asked laughing at his own ingenious. Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Here," She held out her hand. He stared at it.

"What?"

"I'll drive you home," She said hating to point out the obvious.

"Why?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"Because I am a generally nice person and don't like to see idiots crash ruining their brilliant running back qualities," She said sarcastically. He just stared at her, "Oh just give me the damn keys."

He shrugged and dropped them in her hand; he walked around to the other side of the truck and got in.

Abbey rolled her eyes wondering what she was getting herself into before getting in the truck herself and pulling out of the parking lot.

Tim was sitting low in the seat, with his feet sticking out the window. "So, Tim," Abbey said tired of sitting in silence. He looked at her slightly confused that she was talking again. "Short for anything? Like Timothy or…Timothy," She said realising that Tim wasn't short for anything else.

"Don't call me that, I hate it when people call me Timothy." He snarled slouching further in his seat.

Abbey shrugged, "Yeah well, my name is short for Abigail so we all have our problems."

She concentrated on the road from then on and was shocked when Tim spoke again. "Why are you doing this again?"

"I told you I'm just this way, where do you live?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Next right and then two lefts," He continued to watch her. "So you're a cheer leader?"

"Y'up," Abbey said in a slightly cold voice.

"You're new aren't you?"

"What a keen observation," Abbey said leaning an elbow against the window and resting her head against her hand. His house was further then she had originally assumed.

"Yeah, well I am bright like that," Abbey scoffed as Tim sat up. "You're related to Saracen aren't you?"

"Yeah I am his sister."

"Younger or older?"

Abbey looked at him, "Why the sudden interest?"

Tim shrugged, "Just trying to get to know our knew quarter back,"

"Well firstly isn't that a little pessimistic? Lyla seems to think Street can get better, and secondly why don't you just I don't know talk to my brother instead, if you want to get to know him?"

Tim sat up and looked at her, "Well, firstly, I am not being pessimistic I am being realistic, and secondly I am a first string running back for the Dillon Panthers oh and senior I am not about to start hanging out with a third string quarter back sophomore."

"First string now," Abbey snapped. Tim looked mad and sat back looking out of the window. "Okay that was harsh, sorry," She added quietly pulling into a driveway.

"Yeah well, don't worry about it, I mean it's true isn't it?" He said laughing opening his door. He was looking out the windshield. "We were gonna have it all." He looked at the ground. Abbey suddenly realised that it was his truck and got out rather quickly. He shrugged seeing her come around the front of the truck. "You can drive it home if you want."

"Nah, I'll call Landry, he'll pick me up,"

"Who?" He asked.

Abbey shook her head. "Never mind," She turned and started to walk down the driveway. "Ya know for a drunk you are pretty literate." She called after him turning around and walking backwards.

"Isn't my first time," He shouted over his shoulder unlocking the front door before entering the house and slamming the door.

Abbey stood at the end of the driveway, "Well, your welcome," She said to the empty street before digging through her purse for her cell.

Tuesday:

Abbey sat on the grass holding her feet at the end of her stretched out legs looking out over the football practise. Lyla was standing next to her lunging. Abbey was watching Riggins and Smash fight.

"Do they ever get along?" Abbey asked Lyla.

"No," She said simply, lying on the grass to do sit ups. "Tim's been called a Racist for it, but he says it is just because he hates Smash and Smash alone. I swear they have hated each other since grade five."

Abbey looked at Lyla. "Any particular reason?"

Lyla looked at her, "Why the sudden interest?"

Abbey shrugged, "Just curious," Lyla nodded smiling in an annoying all knowing way, "What?" Abbey asked.

"Nothing," Lyla shrugged looking back at Riggins and Smash. "I dunno, I have a theory but I don't know if it is right."

Abbey looked at her, "Well?"

Lyla smiled, "Well okay, so Smash is a really good running back and Tim is good when he isn't drunk, or hung over, and if he was ever sober or actually focusing on a game he would be way better then Smash and I think he knows it to and it bugs him but I don't think he knows that if he just stopped drinking he could beat Smash into the ground…I dunno," Lyla stood up.

Abbey followed suit. "Seems like a pretty good theory to me."

Lyla nodded. "Come on we gotta work on some simply cheers for Friday before we get in the hard core stuff."

Abbey nodded weakly watching Lyla gather up every one and before she knew it a rousing cheer had filled the air and for the first time Abbey realised just what she had gotten her self into.

Wednesday:

As Lyla sat down beside Abbey on their shared math class Abbey turned off the iPod.

"What cha listening to?" Lyla asked.

"Oh the Clash, uh I have a moral dilemma and I need someone's help and Matt couldn't be less qualified to help so…" Abbey trailed off looking at Lyla. She actually squealed. "What?" Abbey asked startled by the noise.

"EEE! We are actually friends." And to Abbey's shock Lyla hugged her. Tim surveyed them closely walking to the back of the classroom before dropping into a chair beside his slut of a girlfriend.

"Yeah, well," Abbey pried Lyla off of her, "You wanna help?"

"Sure," Lyla smiled, "Oh but first you wanna come with me to the hospital to see Jason after school before practise?"

Abbey was a little shocked, "Uh sure, why the hell not? So the problem…"

"Oh right, shoot," Lyla sat at full attention.

"Okay well if you know someone is dating someone who is cheating on them do you tell the person or not, and keep in mind you don't know either person too well…" She trailed off.

Lyla's face was covered in understanding. "Tyra's cheating on Tim again isn't she?"

Abbey just stared, "Uh who?"

"Oh sorry I keep forgetting your new," Lyla smiled sweetly but the smile vanished when she pointed at the girl sitting beside Tim, well actually sitting beside wasn't a good description she was more hanging off of him. "Tyra Collette,"

"Oh uh well, I don't want to name names ya know me being new and all," Abbey looked at her desk. Abbey had seen Tyra and Smash walking through town together and she wasn't exactly sure they were cheating but for some reason a small part of her hoped they were and she had no idea why.

"Don't worry, Jason and I have known she cheats for months but Tim either doesn't know or doesn't care." Lyla shrugged, "I don't get what he sees in her."

Abbey looked at the two of them who were now making out in the back of the class, and suddenly she had the very powerful urge to pull Tyra's hair out and gouge her eyes.

"I heard you on the radio tonight," She said as Matt walked in the living room.

Abbey had made up an excuse to not go with Lyla to the hospital; it was just a little to weird for her.

"Oh," Matt said looking at her slumping in the chair across the living room from her.

"Yeah, 'Street is the Red Hot Chilli Peppers'?" Matt groaned and covering his face with his hands.

"Did I really sound that stupid?" He asked through his hands.

"Yes as a matter of fact you did and let me guess who gave you that brilliant analogy…Landry,"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Matt said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah I don't know why you take advice from that butt munch in the first place." Abbey got up and went to her room "Night,"

"Night," Matt said.

Thursday:

Abbey walked out of the girls change room shaking out her hair. She had just had a shower and had never felt more tired. Cheerleading turned out to be much more of a commitment then she had originally anticipated.

She was wearing her skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and her fav. black high tops. She flicked her hair over she shoulder and went to go to her locker.

Someone pushed passed her down the hall. "Hey, what the hell?" She yelled, they were the only people in the hallway there wasn't any need to bump into her. The person turned around and it was Tim. "Oh," She said suddenly loosing all the power in her legs. "Hey," She said wishing she hadn't yelled. He was still wearing his football uniform pants and an exceedingly tight blue shirt that most guys wore under their equipment.

"Whats your problem!" He yelled at her.

"I dunno what's yours?" She yelled back, getting just as mad. "I wasn't doing anything you are the one who barrelled into me!"

He scowled at her, "Maybe you got in my way,"

"Get bent, I don't have time for this," She gave him one last glare before turning around and storming down the hallway forgetting her chemistry homework her locker.

Abbey sat up from her lying position on the couch at the knock on the door.

"Oh, do you think that is Coach Taylor and Matt?" Her grandmother said getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"No Grandma, they have only been gone five minutes." Abbey got up and went to the door. The Coach had arrived only minutes before asking to take Matt out for an hour of so. She looked through the peephole before flying back from it and looking at herself in the hall mirror.

Her hair was in a make shift bun she was in grey sweat pants and not the sexy tight kind but the baggy, tight at the ankle kind, an old red sports bra and her distance glasses, she never wore her contacts at home.

There was another knock and Abbey realised she had to open the door because he could see the light on from the front window. So she did.

Tim Riggins stood on their front porch looking like he had seen better days. He was in jeans and a white t-shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed in a couple of days. He also looked drunk again.

"Hey, uh," Abbey pushed opened screen door but didn't invite him in. Matt would have flipped his lid if she did. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed to be having a hard time focusing her or else he was just plain staring. Abbey reached back in the house and grabbed a black hoody that was hanging over the couch and pulled it over her head before turning back to him.

He shrugged swaying on the spot slightly.

"How did you know I live here?" She asked wondering.

He pointed at the chain link fence that encompassed the yard. "Followed the billboards." Of course hanging from the fence hung their last name, Matt's number, his position and what team he played for. Every player had one.

"Oh Right," Abbey said quietly feeling rather dumb. She continued to watch him.

"Uh can we talk…for a few minutes?" He asked his words slightly slurred.

"Uh sure, just a sec," She went to go back in to house but Tim grabbed her wrist before Abbey could.

"You're coming back right?" He looked a little worried.

"Yeah I am just going to tell my grandma I'll be outside." That seemed to satisfy him. He nodded and walked off the porch. Abbey watched him for a few seconds before closing the door.

She stood still for a few seconds not exactly sure what to do. She realise that yes he was very drunk and there was a slim chance he could go ape shit and hurt her but she felt fairly confidant that he would and he did look really upset.

She made a quick decision. "Grandma?" She called from the front door.

"Yes Dear?"

"I'll be outside for a little while okay?"

"Okay Hun," With that Abbey went outside.

She stood on the porch and watched Tim not exactly sure what to say. He was standing in their lawn looking down the road.

"Uh…so what's up?" She asked. He turned on his heel to look back at her.

"Oh," He staggered slightly.

"Whoa," Abbey ran to his side and grabbed his arm but misjudge the action, because he took it as she would support him completely and he was way to heavy. Without breaking both her knees she managed to support him enough to make him try and stand again. "Look," She ground out, "Why don't we go in the back, there is an old porch swing we …well you can sit on."

"Yeah," With that he stood up again and walked around the back unable to move in a straight line.

He sunk into the seat making it groan under his weight. '_That's a hell of a lot of muscle_.' Was all Abbey could think.

"Today wasn't a good day," He started looking at his hands.

"Oh and why tell me?" She asked watching him from where she was standing. He looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I dunno," He stood up again staggering even more.

"Maybe you should stay seated," She said helping him sit back down.

"See that's what I am talking about, your … I dunno nice to me, I dunno, guess I though you kinda cared." He was looking at the ground.

"Well, I mean lets not blow this out of proportion but, I listen if you wanna talk." He looked back at her.

"So you don't care?" He asked apparently confused.

"No I didn't say that," Abbey hated talking to drunken people, and this was why they never realised if what they were saying was rather serious and they got confused easily. "Look I am a pretty good sounding board so if you wanna talk then lets otherwise, I don't see what we are doing…ya see what I mean?"

He scowled at her for a few seconds before shrugging. '_He has absolutely no idea what you are talking about_.'

"Jason's paralysed." He said suddenly. Abbey looked at him not expecting that.

"What?"

"Yeah, paralysed for life," He said smiling slightly.

"I am sorry," Abbey said quietly. He stared at her.

"Why are you sorry to me? It isn't my life that's ruined!" He yelled. Abbey didn't take offence at the tone.

"I dunno, just a stupid thing people say I guess." She walked over and sat down beside him.

"We were gonna play for Dallas together." He said staring at the sky.

"Yeah?" She asked watching him.

"Yeah," His head fell forwards suddenly but Abbey didn't make any movements because she knew he was trying not to cry.

"Have you been to see him?"

"No." He said simply.

"Can I ask why?"

"I DUNNO!" He yelled getting up suddenly. "Your just like Lyla, 'When are you gonna go see him?'. It's always the same! Maybe I don't want to see him." Abbey watched him quietly.

Abbey pretended not to hear the last part and looked at her hands. "I dunno," She looked back at Tim when he started to speak again, "I sure as hell don't know why I am talking to you about it, I have known you for about forty eight hours collectively, and I am talking to you more then my girl."

Abbey shrugged, "Sometimes it is easier to talk to someone you haven't known for a long time."

"I dunno, I gotta go."

Abbey sprung out of her seat, "Let me call you a cab."

"No," Tim shook his head, "Ty's place is a block away... I'll go there."

"Well whoop-dee-freaking-do." Abbey said snidely assuming that Tim meant Tyra's.

"What?" He asked turning.

"Nothing, look you gonna be okay?" She asked watching him.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He started to leave.

"Well, if you ever need to talk I am here." Abbey added.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll happen again." With that he walked down the street leaving his truck half in their driveway half on the sidewalk.

Abbey sighed wishing he thought they could be friends. She shivered and went back inside.

Friday:

"Why is Tim Riggins's truck in our driveway?" Matt asked Abbey as she stumbled into the kitchen.

She went over to the window and looked out the front. "Is it still there?"

"What do you mean _still there_?" Matt asked anxiously.

"Long story, tell ya later."

Abbey rolled her shoulders before running out with the other cheerleaders onto the field. The crowd was immense and their screaming was unbelievable, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Lyla asked standing beside her.

"Uh yeah," Abbey said afraid to point out the obvious.

Once the pre-game show was over the cheerleaders moved to the side of the field when the football players ran on. Abbey watched them with fascination.

For the first time Abbey realised the magnitude of this game in this town. It wasn't just another high school event…it was major.

And she could feel herself getting swept away in it all.

"LETS GO PANTHERS!"

A/N: Hey all hope you like it and I hope you read it when I update next week, long huh? Well please review if you like it or have any suggestions and please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realised now that I forgot the disclaimer so it will follow my introductory note. Okay so I would like to begin by saying that wow, what a shocker of an episode last night!! It has really thrown a kink in my plan but that is okay because kinks can really be a blessing in disguise. SO I am going to wing it, and I hope you all enjoy my update. Oh by the way thank you for not giving away anything **XunFoRgEtTaBlEbAbEX, **I don't read spoilers for shows I really like. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Friday Night Lights or anything affiliated with it.

Episode #3: Wind Sprints Friday Night 

Abbey ran a hand through her hair as she watched her brother get mowed down by yet another one of the opposing team's defence men and cringed. Lyla had already told her before they came out that no matter what happened on the field they were to look happy and confident that the Panthers could work through it and win the game. That was steadily becoming harder and harder.

She looked at the scoreboard, it was currently seven to thirteen and Abbey doubted that no matter how hard the waved their pom-poms the Panthers weren't looking too good. Mind you she was never a big football fan therefore had no idea what a team was capable of coming back from.

Matt dodged another defence men barely and started to run.

"GO MATT!" Abbey found herself screaming praying that he would make it, that he could win the first game he had ever started.

He fell in a pile of bodies from which Abbey could hardly discern a Panther from the "enemy". All the other cheerleaders started to scream; obviously they thought the Panthers had won. Abbey trusted them and found herself screaming along with them and the crowd, trusting their knowledge of football.

But from the look of the ref, they had just lost…

Saturday 

Abbey sat at the table when Matt came through for breakfast.

"Hey you," She said quietly hoping not to wake their grandmother up.

He made an inaudible noise and went over to the counter. Abbey focused on her Captain Crunch.

"Later on we gotta go outside and clean your bill board."

Matt turned and looked at her but she could barely look him in the eye.

"Why?" He asked.

She continued to stare at the table. "Well, ya know how the shop class made you a bigger one since you became first string well, that makes for a hell of a lot bigger surface to spray paint 'loser' across." She looked at Matt who had hung his head and wasn't saying anything.

"Damn it," He finally whispered.

"It's okay Matt, we'll get it cleaned up." Abbey shrugged standing up and walking over to stand beside him. "I mean they are just upset you lost they don't-

"Don't what Abbey?" He looked at her; he looked stressed. "Don't mean it? Because it sure as hell is true."

"No it isn't Matt!" Abbey said back. "You played a good game last night, better then anyone could have expected on such short notice."

Matt shook his head and looked around the kitchen. "Aw shit," He said looking at the fridge.

"What?" Abbey said looking at where he was looking.

"I need to refill grandma's prescription, this morning." He said leaning against the counter.

"Look, you go and clean the board and I'll get the prescription." Abbey said putting her hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"You sure, because I could do that and then do the sign when I get home as long as you can keep grandma in the house." Matt ran a hand over his short hair.

Abbey shook her head. "No, Matt I came here to help you out not let you do everything." She gave him her million-dollar smile, "Be back before you can say third down."

Matt rolled his eyes, "There are four downs, Canadian football only has three downs."

Abbey shrugged going into her bedroom, "Hey you play with sheep skins ergo all the same."

"Pig skins!"

Abbey scrawled her signature on the receipt and handed it back to the pharmacist.

He handed her the bag. "Thanks,"

"No problem," He said smiling at her.

As she walked away she coughed, "Perv," Abbey didn't think it was a good idea to make enemies with someone she would be seeing regularly. Given she had worn a rather low cut top but in California it was positively prudent. Then she had to keep reminding herself she wasn't in Cali any more.

As she walked out of the store down the sidewalk she saw Tim's truck parked outside the super market. She looked at her watch; she had time for a quick hello.

She walked over and knocked on the door of his truck. "Hey," She said brightly smiling in the open window at him.

He looked at her and stared for a while before saying, "Hi,"

She sighed, "SO? How ya been?" He scowled at her.

"Fan-tastic," He said before going back to his breakfast.

Abbey could sense he would prefer her to walk away but for some inexplicable reason she couldn't seem to stop leaning on the side of his truck. Considering their last conversation, he had been drunk and they had been talking about feelings a word Abbey could bet that Tim couldn't even spell, and then to top that off, she had been front row centre for their so-called humiliating defeat, his unwillingness to talk made a lot of sense.

"Uh, you seemed to play well last night," She said wanting to say anything to break the uncomfortable silence. Tim looked at her and immediately she wished they were still in the silence.

"Oh? Did I? Well I guess you are a regular John Madden," He looked out his windshield at the storefront.

"Who?" Abbey asked before she could stop herself. Tim looked at her, "Point taken." Abbey looked at her feet. "Well, see you at practise."

"Practise?" Tim asked as Abbey turned away.

Abbey looked at him. "Yeah, tomorrow after church, practise, I am a cheerleader remember?"

He nodded, "Oh right,"

That made Abbey feel a heap better about herself. "You're really not into the whole 'Pep' thing are you?"

Tim looked at her and shook his head with a sardonic smile.

"Sorry I find that kinda ironic for someone who has supposedly slept with the whole rally squad." Abbey turned not sure why she wanted to end the conversation on such a sour note.

"Hey, I have my limits," He yelled at her as she walked back to her old Dodge Pick up.

"Judging from Tyra I am guessing not." She said to herself.

Abbey got out of her truck and walked down the driveway to see Matt scrubbing the sign will Landry talked about black magic or something.

"Ya know you could actually think about helping him," Abbey said glaring at Landry who turned to look at her. "Just a thought,"

"Why don't you?" He asked.

"I was out jackass, and now I am going to change to help."

"Matt?" The three of them turned to face their grandma who had come out onto the porch. Abbey moved across the lawn to stand in front of the board. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at them with suspicion.

"Uh, just cleaning up out here grandma." Matt said still kneeling beside the sign.

"Oh, well when you are done, could you go out back and water the children?" Abbey looked at her grandma. It just hit her how sick their grandma actually was.

"Ya mean the flowers grandma?" Matt asked patiently. Abbey looked at her little brother.

"Of course, like I said," Their grandma turned back into the house.

Abbey let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. Matt looked at Landry, "Yeah our grandmother is really putting a spell on the Dillon Panthers." Landry shrugged, obviously still believing there was some truth to his words.

A car screeched past the house. They turned to look at them. They were honking the horn and screamed 'losers' out the window. Abbey flipped them the bird. She looked at her brother who had turned back to the sign.

"Don't listen to 'em Matt, I am going to change and I'll come out and help you." Matt nodded.

Abbey had changed out of her top into a big old white t-shirt of Matt's. She looked at her hand; she had broken her fifth nail in the process of cleaning the sign. She looked at Landry who was sitting on the front steps going on about his so-called 'band'.

"Ya know this is man's work, haven't you ever heard of being chivalrous?" Abbey asked snidely.

"If I can't spell it, it means nothing to me." Landry said not stopping long in his speech. Abbey rolled her eyes and went back to the sign. From her and Matt's effort is now read 'OSE'. She sighed and dipped the sponge back into the bucket.

"Oh god, we have more company," Landry said getting off the steps to stand beside Matt.

Matt and Abbey looked at the truck that had just pulled to a halt in front of their house. Abbey pushed the hair out of her face that had come free from her bun; she instantly recognized the truck.

Tim leaned over the empty passenger seat and rolled down the window. "Hey Saracen," He yelled. Abbey and Matt looked at each other.

"Which one?" Abbey yelled back. Matt looked doubtful that Tim was referring to him.

"Oh uh, sorry. Abbey!" Tim yelled again not bothering to get out of his truck. Abbey shook her head getting up reluctantly and walking over to the truck.

"You could just get out and come over ya know," Abbey said resting her arms on the windowsill of the trucks passenger door.

"Yeah, but why when I know you are gonna come over eventually," Tim said smiling. Abbey shook her head.

"What is it Tim?" She looked back at him. He shrugged.

"Wondered if you wanted to hang out." He asked looking out his windshield.

Abbey stared at him. "And…" He looked back at her obviously not getting what she was implying. "Do what?" She added.

He shrugged, "I dunno, lets see what happens." He smiled at her again. She just stared back coldly hoping that her face didn't let on that a shiver had just shot down her back.

"I have a lot to do Tim," She said staring at him. He shrugged.

"Do it later."

She stared at him. "Sorry," '_I know you wanna go, you know you wanna go so why the hell are you saying no!?' _Abbey thought turning away from the truck.

"Oh come on, loosen up Saracen," Abbey turned on her heel to looked at Tim.

'_Loosen up? Loosen up? Some of the parties I went to in San Francisco would make your toenails curl little boy,' _Well now she had to prove that she wasn't a wimp, '_After all it is a matter of pride!' _

"I'll go change," She said running into the house.

When she came out she stopped at Matt who had got the sign to now read 'SE'. "You gonna be okay for a couple of hours?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," He said looking at the sign and not her. Abbey started to feel guilty. She looked at Landry who was standing beside her and then the restless figure of Tim who was still in the front of his truck.

"Look you," She said grabbing Landry's collar. "You get down there and you finish cleaning that sign or else you'll be a eunuch, whether you can spell it or not," She shoved him down on his knee and walked out of the garden, with Matt laughing quietly behind her. She got in the passenger door.

"Okay lets go," She said smiling brightly at Tim.

Abbey and Tim sat on the hood of Tim's truck leaning against the windshield. They had driven to the outskirts of Dillon and parked. After practising his drive shot for a while Tim finally joined Abbey on the hood.

"So, if you don't like Timothy, what would you like to be called?" She asked turning her head to face Tim. Tim looked at her.

"Only a girl would come out with something that stupid." He said watching her.

Abbey shrugged, "Only a boy would skirt a simple question."

Tim looked at her and shrugged, "No matter how much I hate it, it's my name." He looked out over the desert.

"You could change it,"

"You gonna change your name?" Tim asked, it was a good question.

"Thought about it," Abbey said shrugging, "But I suppose in the end I am already Abbey and won't be anybody else…although if I had to change it I think I would change it to Bethany,"

"Bethany?" Tim snorted.

"What? It's a good name."

"Yeah, if you're a princess."

Abbey shrugged, "Hey ya know what? I am a princess, just the world is taking their sweet old time to realise it."

Tim shook his head, "Gotta say never met a girl like you before."

"Is that good or bad?" Abbey asked looking at the sky.

"Haven't decided yet." Tim said sliding off the truck. "You want a beer?" Abbey sat up.

"What kind?"

Tim shrugged, "Most likely Budweiser, why?"

Abbey shrugged, "Yeah sure," Tim stood still watching her, "What?" Abbey finally asked.

"You drink?" He asked riding an eyebrow.

"Hey, there is a lot you don't know about me Tim Riggins." He shrugged and went to the bed of his truck. He came back holding two bottles. He handed one to Abbey, she stared at him expectantly.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Need a bottle opener genius," She said.

"Oh," He dug around in one of his back pockets, leaning ridiculously close to her before handing her his key chain. She took it and proceeded to open her bottle. "Ya know if Lyla finds out your off the squad," He said watching her.

She looked at him, "And you care?"

"No, just…"

"Hey ya know what, cheerleading ain't exactly my first love." She leaned back on the windshield again.

"Oh and what is?" Tim asked leaning back beside her.

She looked at him and was rather surprised to see he looked slightly interested in her response, "Gymnastics," She said sipping her beer.

"Really? So you can do all that double jointed stuff?" Abbey looked at him.

"Not exactly,"

"Oh," He said sounding slightly disappointed. Abbey looked at him slightly amused.

"But I can put my feet behind my head." He looked at her as she said it in a slightly bragging voice.

"Huh," Tim said looking out over the landscape. "So why become a cheerleader?"

"I dunno, something to do I guess, I don't think I am going stay on the squad,"

"Yeah, why not?"

Abbey looked at him, "You seem awfully interested in my life." She said sitting up, partly wanting to put him on the hot seat for a while and partly not wanting to answer the question.

Tim shrugged his shoulders, continuing to stare out at the skyline. Abbey looked out at it too and they fell into silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Tim asked. Abbey looked at him shrugging.

"Depends," She responded.

"Did you know about Tyra and Smash?" Abbey choked on her beer.

"Pardon?" She spluttered, coughing.

"Yeah, figured." Tim said getting off the front of the truck. Abbey crossed her legs and watched him pace. "Seems the whole damn town found out before I did."

"Well, I mean I wouldn't really say I found out so much…" Abbey said trying her best to sound comforting, but failing miserably.

Tim looked at her and gave her a fake smile, "Yeah well, Tyra wasn't exactly trying her hardest to hide it was she?"

Abbey continued to watch him pace, "Well, I mean from what I have heard you guys don't have the most trusting of relationships,"

Tim glared at her, Abbey just shrugged, "I am just saying." He continued to glare but resumed his pacing. "So?" Abbey asked. Tim looked back at her.

"So what?"

"So what are you planning on doing about it?" Tim stopped and stared at her like he had never heard a more ridiculous question in his life.

"I know what I am gonna do," He said walking back over to the truck.

"Oh? And that would be?" Abbey asked as he came to stand beside the side of the truck she was sitting on.

"I am gonna drive you home." Abbey scowled and slide off the hood of the truck.

"Well, Tim Riggins this has been a hell of an experience."

Tim tore off down the street without saying goodbye. Abbey wasn't sure she knew why she seemed to like him so much or why he had this control over her, he certainly wasn't the nicest guy she had ever met, but then maybe that was a part of it.

She walked up the front path to see Matt sitting on the porch steps. "I see you got the billboard clean," She said brightly.

Matt shrugged, "Yeah, well after Landry looked up eunuch, he pretty much finished the work." Abbey smiled.

"How's grandma doing?" Abbey asked sitting beside Matt, it was a nice night.

"She's fine, watching a cooking show on PBS." Abbey nodded resting her head on her brother's shoulder. "Abbey, what are you doing with Tim Riggins?"

"Oh well, it was real exciting, we drove to the outskirts of town where he worked on his golf swing, asked a lot of questions about gymnastics and my cheerleading abilities. Then he asked if I knew about Tyra and Smash which then lead to a conversation which ended the very enjoyable night we were having." Abbey said sarcastically.

Matt shook his head, "No I mean in general not literally. He's…not the best…"

"Overall person?" Abbey suggested.

Matt shrugged, Abbey knew he didn't like talking about the other football players behind their backs, not that he talked to Tim's front all that much. "I just don't want you getting into something… something you weren't bargaining for."

Abbey looked at Matt, "Thanks Matt, I appreciate that you look out for me, but I know what I am doing," '_No I don't! I have absolutely no idea what I am doing or how I feel about Tim Riggins!' _

Matt looked as sceptical as Abbey felt. "Yeah well, whatever, I gotta go to work."

Matt stood up. "You want a ride?" Abbey asked.

Matt shook his head. "N'ah Landry is gonna pick me up." Abbey nodded and Matt went inside.

Sunday 

"Uh I think I am gonna skip out of Church today Grandma," Abbey said to her grandmother who was standing in her bedroom door.

"Now, Abigail Marie Saracen, what would your father say if he found out you weren't going to church?"

Abbey looked at her grandmother. She wanted to scream that they would never know because he wasn't there, she wanted to scream she would way rather he be here yelling at her to put on her best Sunday dress and smile and respect their lord, but he wasn't. He was half way around the world fighting for something that wasn't theirs to fight for, or at least that was all Abbey could tell, she didn't care about politics and what was happening to those people was awful but she just wanted her dad back.

"I am not feeling so good grandma, I'll go and talk to the preacher later on in the week but I gotta feel better for practise."

Her grandmother nodded with pursed lips. "Alright I suppose I can forgive you this time Abbey, but you have to go and talk to the preacher later this week aright?"

"Alright grandma," Abbey assured her, "Come on Landry's here to pick you and Matt up."

The two women walked through to the living room. Matt looked at Abbey who was still in her pyjamas.

"You not going?" He mouthed at her. She shook her head. He shrugged, and she mouthed back to him, "Thank you," He nodded and they left.

Abbey went back through to her room and picked up her cell phone. She dialled a number and waited for the answer.

"Yo," Was the sudden answer.

"Hey you," She whispered.

"Abb's? Oh my god Abbey! HA!"

"Nice to here from you too Dave," Abbey said smiling to herself.

"Oh my god, it feels like you have been gone forever."

"Yeah I know doesn't it? So how has everyone been?" She asked lying down on her bed.

"Eh, ya know same old same old, Joe broke up with Laurie."

"What?" Abbey sat up at the surprising news.

"Yeah I know, I thought they were gonna last longer then us." He said laughing but the laughing stopped. "Sorry," He added quickly.

"Yeah no worries, it's my fault I should have known I had to come home eventually, I shouldn't have gotten involved with anyone."

"Don't be so hard on yourself kiddo."

"Thanks, Dave but I am in the end still in Dillon."

"Suppose that's right," He added.

"I gotta go," Abbey said looking at the calendar.

"What? You just called."

"Yeah I know but I have to shower before practise and I wanna run laps so I wanna get there early…"

"Practise? Don't tell me they have gymnastics in Dillon,"

"Oh no, you won't believe this but picture it me a cheer leader."

There was silence on the other end of the phone then hysterical laughing, "Ah go Abb's that's funny you shouldn't do that to a guy."

"Do what? I am not kidding," There was silence again.

"You're kidding, you have to be, because there is no way in hell that my Abbey is down there in hell's kitchen turning into another conformist Barbie doll with pom-pom's most likely made by child slave labour."

Abbey giggled, "Yeah now that sounds like my good liberal ex."

"Yeah well, what do you expect?"

"I dunno, a little understanding, I mean that is the closest I am gonna get to gymnastics' down here so I could do with a little empathy. Anyway it seems that you are either a rally girl, a cheer leader, a geek or a slut in this town so of all those a cheerleader isn't sounding so bad."

"Hey, we both know that geeks are drop dead sexy,"

"I really gotta go," She whispered.

"Yeah, you take care of yourself kid,"

"I will,"

"Love ya, even if you are in the hell on earth."

"Texas ain't so bad Dave,"

"Yeah well, we can talk about that when you come and visit."

"It's a date,"

"Okay, bye,"

"Bye," Abbey hung up the phone and looked at it before getting up and going through to have a long bath. She missed Dave.

Dave had been her boyfriend before she decided to move back home.

Abbey sat down beside Lyla. "If I hear one more god damn mention of 'Voodoo' Tatum I think I may burst a blood vessel, pardon my language."

Lyla laughed, "Yeah it is always like that, my dad trying to get the team to be the best it can be."

Abbey shook her head, "I didn't mean it as anything personal but …" She trailed off at the entrance of Tyra.

"What's she doing here?" Abbey asked watching Tyra with critical eyes.

"I don't know, probably looking for Tim, or Smash or something to 'do'," Abbey looked at Lyla.

"You are way to good a girl to use language like that Lyla Garrity." Lyla giggled.

"I know she just gets under my skin, Tim deserves way better. Speaking of which I wonder where he is, he said he would be here." Lyla looked over the crowd.

"He isn't here," Abbey said automatically.

"What? How do you know?" Lyla asked sitting back down and taking someone's donation for Jason's rehab.

Abbey looked at Lyla and shrugged, "I dunno, just didn't see him when I got here and since then I have been at this door." Lyla nodded and went back to counting a total.

Monday 

Abbey walked down the hall and entered her math class and sat down beside Lyla who looked offended and pissed in general.

"Hey who spat in your bean curd?" Abbey asked. Lyla just glared at her. "Point taken," Abbey nodded and took out her notebook.

She looked in the back of the class. Tyra was sitting in the back corner looking like shit. Abbey was shocked she actually made it to class. There had been reports that she had ditched a lot.

Abbey had heard that Tyra and Tim had broken up early probably fifteen minutes after they did the whole town knew. It was the talk of the town, after all Tim Riggins, who was used to having a full time girlfriend was now single.

Abbey wasn't exactly sure why she had been happy when she had heard the news but it had defiantly put a smile on her face. What didn't was seeing almost every girl in the whole school falling over themselves to get his attention.

"I gotta go," Lyla stood up suddenly and ran out of the classroom.

"Lyla?" Abbey leaned over her desk to look after Lyla but she was already down the hall.

Tim walked by Abbey's desk and sat down on her other side. Abbey looked at him. He looked back at her and shrugged.

"What?" He asked coldly.

Abbey shrugged, "Uh nothing. Hey do you know what's wrong with Lyla?" She asked getting a thought.

"Why the hell would I know?" Tim asked looking at Abbey.

Abbey shrugged at the suddenly overly aggressive answer, "Just wondering, I mean you and Jason are best friends just figured you would be close with her, that's all."

Tim went back to his backpack. Abbey rolled her eyes, what the hell was wrong with everybody today?

Abbey was out on the field stretching after performing a hard jump.

"You okay?" Lyla asked coming to stand beside her.

"Yeah, just stretched my shoulder." Abbey said quickly forcing on a smile.

"Little different from gymnastics' huh?"

Abbey stood up, "Lyla, I have already eaten my words about ten times are you really gonna make me say it?"

Lyla smiled, "N'ah, I'll let you get away with it this once."

Lyla went over to help another girl.

Abbey looked out over the football field. The team was practising. Everyone looked pretty stream lined except…

33…. 33…who was 33. Then it hit Abbey, 33 was Tim. He was standing talking to the coach apparently. She knew she should be warming her shoulder back up but for some reason she was frozen just staring out over the field.

What he did next confused her. He took off his helmet and proceeded to walk off the field. Abbey followed him with her eyes and then scanned back to the coach. He was standing in field talking to his assistant coach.

Abbey looked back at the quickly disappearing Tim. She turned and found Lyla on the other side of the squad. "Hey, Lyla?"

Lyla looked over, "Yeah?" She said.

"Uh, I think I pulled my shoulder, I am gonna go ice it and then see if I can get the trainer to have a look okay?"

Lyla nodded, "Yeah sure no problem."

Abbey took off around the field to the changing rooms. Once at the school she entered the cool hallway. Tim was already half way down and about to turn into the boys locker room.

"Hey Tim!" She yelled he turned and looked down the hallway at her as she jogged towards him. His hair was wet from sweat and he looked rather pale. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm fine." He said shortly before turning into the boy's locker room. Abbey followed him in.

"You don't seem fine." He turned and looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Uh, maybe you didn't see the sign but this is the boys locker room." He said pointing at the door.

"Yeah I got that from the stick figure on the door...it wasn't wearing a skirt." Abbey said shrugging and crossing her arms.

"So why are you in here?"

"Well, I mean lets face it every boy is on the field so I don't think anyone will mind all that much and practise is another hour." Abbey shrugged again and felt a stab in her shoulder. She uncrossed her arms trying to not look to uncomfortable.

"I am gonna go shower." Tim continued to walk through the changing room.

"So why did you walk out on practise?" Abbey asked as Tim came to his stall and pulled the jersey over his head revealing his padding.

"Because I don't need this right now,"

"Oh," Abbey said putting all her weight on one foot. "I suppose there are a ton of things you need to get done," She said nodding while she spoke in a sarcastic voice.

This seemed to piss Tim off even more. He wrenched of his shoulder pads and pointed a finger at her. "Look, I don't need this from you and I don't need it from the coach." He pulled his undershirt over his head.

If Abbey wasn't so indignant at his tone of voice, she could have stood there oggiling his exceedingly muscular chest for hours on end.

"Fine, sorry I was just trying to help." With that she stormed out of the room.

The rest of the day had been quiet and filled mostly with people sulking. Lyla was angry until she left, Tim was moodier then ever, Matt looked nauseous when everyone made any mention of 'Voodoo' Tatum and Abbey was just generally pissed.

She had never been happier to go to bed in her life. Until just after she fell asleep the phone rang waking her up. She could instantly hear their grandma asking who was calling so late.

Abbey sat up and looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It was just about half past twelve. Abbey got up and stumbled through in her P.J.'s, which consisted of an XXL Panthers t-shirt.

Matt had already got the phone. She leaned on the doorframe trying her best not to think about what Matt was being told on the other end of the line. From the looked of surprise and out and out shock it wasn't anything bad about their dad.

Matt hung up the phone not saying anything. "What is it?" Abbey finally asked. Matt looked at her.

"I have to be at the field house in half an hour," Abbey's mouth fell open.

"Well, I'll drive ya." She went back into her room and grabbed some sweat pants.

As soon as they arrived they realise that the whole team had been called out. Matt sat in the car looking a little pale as Abbey parked beside another car. Abbey looked at him.

"Well…uh, be careful okay?" Abbey said not sure what else to say. Matt looked at her and nodded not saying anything before getting out of the truck.

Abby watched them all file into the bus and then drive away. Abbey got out of the car and went over to the nearest parent.

"Uh excuse me," The father looked at Abbey, "Sorry, but do you have any idea when they are coming back sir?"

The man shrugged, "Coach said he would call when they were done."

Abbey nodded before getting in the truck and driving home.

Abbey didn't go back to bed instead she made a thermos of coffee and got a blanket in the car as well as a sweater for when she had to go and pick up Matt. Eventually nearly three hours later a call did come.

She got in the car and drove out to the field house. Matt wandered over to the car, soaked to the bone looking dead tired.

"My god, Matt, what happened?" Abbey asked as he got in the car pulling the sweater over his head.

"Wind sprints," He said before putting the seat back a little and closing his eyes.

The drive home was quiet, Matt sat in the passenger seat drinking the coffee and looking out the window. Abbey wasn't sure if it was some football secret what they had done or what but Matt sure as hell wasn't speaking.

He did however make her pull over for doughnuts. It slowed the drive home down considerable considering Abbey had turn around and go back about seventeen blocks.

"Now you got your damn sprinkle doughnuts, ya happy?" Abbey said turning back onto the highway.

"Ya actually I am," Matt said his mouth full.

Abbey looked at him a few times, until he eventually asked, "What?"

"Well aren't you going to offer your darling big sister one?"

"Why, you weren't running wind sprints in the rain," Matt said staring at her with his mouth open.

"Hey, ya know what if you wanna walk the rest of the way home…" She flicked on her indicator.

"No, no, no here's your precious doughnut." He handed her the smallest one. "Ya happy now?"

Abbey scowled at him, "No but it'll do." She bit into it and watched the road.

"Hey," Matt said suddenly, "Hey isn't that Lyla and Rig!?" He was pointing out the window down the road from them. Abbey scanned the roadside and low and behold, Lyla's Chevy was on the side of the road and Tim was with her.

The fact that they were making out made Abbey's heart fall through her stomach. That was when she finally found out that yes she actually did like Tim Riggins and not in an entirely friendly way.

Her eyes were glued on the pair as they drove past.

"Abbey,….Abbey! ABBEY THE ROAD!" Matt yelled. Abbey looked back at the road and realised she was about to hit the concrete divider. She swerved missing it by inches.

Matt let out a sigh of relief. Abbey however didn't seem able to breath. Of all the times she has to realise she likes Tim Riggins is when she see's him kissing her first friend in Dillon.

"Hey isn't Lyla still dating Jason?" Matt asked. Abbey shrugged unable to speak.

When they got home Abbey sat on the front porch step before going inside. Matt stopped and looked at her before sitting beside her.

"You okay?" Abbey looked at him swallowed hard and put on a smile.

"Yeah, uh I have been thinking Matt." He looked wary of where she was going. "I didn't know you had to do so much for grandma, if I did I would have come home way sooner."

Matt shrugged, "You did what you needed to do,"

"Yeah, but now I am here…finally, and it isn't fair of me to have signed up as a cheerleader because I was bored."

Matt shook his head, "Well, don't quit because of me…"

"I'm not Matt so don't blame yourself. I don't even want to be a cheerleader, it is causing havoc on my muscles…and before you even suggest that gymnastics and cheerleading are even remotely alike, you use your muscles completely differently."

Matt nodded, "Well, I mean don't feel like you have too…"

Abbey shook her head, "I don't," She smiled at Matt and he gave her and hug.

"Thanks, Abbey."

Tuesday 

Abbey walked out on to the football field in her jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Lyla turned when another cheerleader pointed to Abbey.

Abbey stopped when Lyla came running over to her. "Hey, what's up, why aren't you dressed for practise?"

Abbey looked at her feet, trying her best to resist the urge to tackle Lyla and scratch her eyes out. '_Oh my god girl get a hold of yourself, firstly it isn't as if you are dating him, secondly she was nice enough to be nice to you on your first day and offer you a position on the cheerleading squad and what goes on between her and Jason is between them.' _

Abbey sighed and looked back at Lyla. "Look Lyla, I really appreciate you doing everything for me, like getting me on the squad and everything but I have a lot to do and a lot going on right now and I just don't think I have time to come to all the practises."

Lyla looked heart broken. "What why? You are so good!"

"Look, my grandma isn't well and I just can't right now okay?" She handed Lyla a bag with her uniform in it.

Lyla looked at it then back at Abbey, "Well, you were the best Cheerleader I have had on my squad for less than a week." Abbey smiled, "We can still hang out then?" Lyla asked looking hopeful.

'_No! You hussy of a cheerleader!'_ "Uh, yeah," Abbey smiled. Before Abbey could stop her Lyla hugged her.

Abbey looked over Lyla's shoulder and saw Lyla's father Mr. Garrity walking on to the field followed by a black kid.

"Hey, Lyla isn't that your dad?" Lyla let go of Abbey and turned around to look, letting Abbey go from the rib-breaking hug.

"Yeah it is…"

"I know who that is," A cheerleader said from the back. "That is 'Voodoo' Tatum." Abbey looked back at the kid, instantly hating him.

Abbey shook her head disgusted. "I hate football." She said before turning and walking off the field.

Abbey got out of her shower and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. She had come home after quitting the squad. She didn't bother to straighten her hair so it went into its natural wavy curl. She couldn't really understand why she was so pissed. She had no reason to be.

'_I am pissed because I witnessed the girlfriend of a guy who just became paralysed making out with his best friend!' _ She tried to convince herself.

'_No it isn't you aren't that heroic_…_you're just jealous that Tim was kissing Lyla and not you!' _ The part of her mind said that wasn't tainted by her hopes to sound like a better person.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there Abbey? Who's there?" Her grandma yelled through from the living room. Abbey grabbed her glasses, since she had taken her contacts out for she shower and shoved them on.

"Don't worry, grandma, I'll get it." Abbey dashed through and opened the door to find Tim stand on the porch only this time he defiantly didn't look drunk.

"Hey," He said speaking first. Abbey was still a little shocked at his sudden appearance. They hadn't spoken since they were in the locker room together.

"Uh, hey," She said not opening the screen door. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt like someone was squeezing her heart looking at him but it sure as hell felt like that. "What are you doing here Tim?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Uh, I heard you quit cheerleading," He said putting a hand behind his neck so his arm was bent.

"Oh, from who Lyla?" Abbey asked in an overly aggressive voice. Tim looked up at her tone. She shook her head, "Sorry, uh just a sec."

She went back in the house. "Grandma," Her grandma looked at her, "I am just going to be outside, so you come and get me if you need me."

Her grandma nodded and Abbey went back outside. Tim was standing on the front lawn and turned and looked at her. Abbey crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What are you doing here Tim?" She asked. He looked at her obviously confused at the question.

"Uh like I said to see…"

"Who? Me?" He looked uncomfortable by her tone of voice. "Because it seems to me that every second time we talk we end up in a fight so I don't see much point."

Now Tim really looked uncomfortable. Abbey shrugged, "I guess what I am getting at is I don't get you, I mean first we're all let's talk and hang out and then you are barking at me to leave you alone. So I guess I am a little confused. Do you wanna be my friend or not? Because if you do, you sure as hell aren't being very friendly."

Tim looked at her, "Look I am not very good with…"

"People?" Abbey interrupted.

Tim looked at her. "I was going to say words,"

Abbey blushed, "Sorry," He shrugged.

"But ya know if we could hang out it would be kinda cool." Abbey looked at him.

'_I don't want to 'hang out' with you, I wanna make out with you!' _Abbey looked at her feet, "Yeah, that would be cool." She smiled and him.

He nodded not giving anything away. "Look Tim, I can't really talk right now, I…" She pointed at the house.

He nodded, "Right," He turned and walked down the path. "By the way," Abbey stopped on the porch steps and turned and looked at him. He looked up and down the street as if making sure there weren't any witnesses. "I …uh…I like your hair like that."

Abbey's hand went to her head and she remembered she hadn't straightened her hair yet. "Oh…thanks."

He nodded before getting in his truck and driving away. Abbey sank on to the porch steps, wondering what had just happened.

"Abbey?"

"Coming grandma…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Abbey leaned against a wall looking out over the different people making out, dancing, and stumbling around in a drunken haze. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't have been more bored watching paint dry.

Matt had dragged her to one of the football team's parties. It was at Smash's house and she regretted coming the instant they pulled up in Landry's car. The only attendee's were football players, their girlfriends, cheerleaders, rally girls, and their boyfriends and the occasional clinger on.

At this point Abbey was looking pretty clinger-on-ee. She hated herself for coming. Two guys had already hit on her and three hadn't even hit on her so much as making a sick drunken slurred comment in her general direction. Each had been received with sarcasm. Unfortunately sarcasm wasn't a drunks best subject. Matt was inside trying his best to get Julie Taylor's attention and he was failing miserably.

Abbey stood up and went outside to get away from the stale stink of beer. Once outside she looked out over the back yard. The Tiger's mascot was in flames on the lawn and a few guys were sitting around it. Tim was sitting drinking a beer, Abbey considered going over to talk to him but then figured what did she possibly have to say? Anyway he was obviously gawking at Lyla.

Abbey felt her heart constrict, she took a deep breath and walked along the side of the house. She had to get away from the crowd. On the way there she over heard Lyla talking with three of her friends about Tim. Abbey rolled her eyes and kept walking. She wasn't exactly sure why it bugged her so much, after all she had no claim to Tim what so ever, but she wished more then anything she did. She wished it was her place to tell Lyla to back the fuck off. But she couldn't.

Abbey rounded the corned and leaned against the brick siding of the house glad to be away from the drunken horde. She stood there quietly for a while just trying to get her thoughts away from Tim and Lyla. They were both big kids and could make their own choices, no matter how dumb or ill-advised they were.

Abbey looked at the corner as if hoping to see Lyla come unknowingly around it, '_And she has the cheek to call herself a good Christian!' _Abbey thought with contempt. Abbey looked at her feet at her tired old converse runners.

She looked at her outfit. She was wearing a pleated jean skirt and white racer back tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail and some pieces framed her face. She looked across from her at the chain link fence and at the neighbours lawn.

She wasn't sure, but a lot of people had told her she was hot, and tonight she had really tried to look good but it seemed that Tim saw her as nothing more then a sounding bored. She had gone over their last conversation about how he wanted the to be 'friends'. She had nearly died of embarrassment.

'_I don't want to be friends with you, you idiot!' _She screamed in her head. She looked at the sky hoping to find an escape but not getting anywhere.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know someone else was hiding over here." Abbey jumped and looked at the corner of the house. Someone else had come around it.

He was tall, 6'4" at least, and gangly, no way in hell was he a football player. He had chin length black hair that fell in his face covering most of his features. She could tell he had blue eyes though…bright blue. His nose was big too but it suited his face amazingly. He was wearing jeans, but they weren't so baggy and they weren't nearly around his knees. On the contrary they were tight in the leg. He had on a black tee shirt and was also wearing converse runners.

"What?" Abbey said, "I'm not hiding!" She said indignantly standing up from leaning on the wall.

He smiled, '_Damn, his teeth are white,'_ "Yeah right, and I am not here to hide as well," He said sarcastically, coming over and leaning beside were Abbey had been.

She looked at him, "So what if I am hiding? Why are you hiding?" She asked.

He laughed, "Well, watching football players stumble around drunk isn't exactly my idea of a good time," He watched her.

"So why come then?"

"My little sister is second string rally girl, the folks pride and joy, she dragged me here not wanting to come on her own." He crossed his arms.

Abbey looked at him, "Oh, were is she?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, locked in a room with a running back I think," Abbey stared at him.

"And you aren't going to barge in there and defend her honour?"

He looked at her, "Well, I left my suit of shining armour at home, and she seemed pretty willing to go in and in the first place, we are only step brother and sister to begin with." Abbey nodded, not able to keep from smiling, he smiled back, "Jacks," He held out a hand.

Abbey took it and shook his hand, "Abbey, Jacks…that short for something?"

"Jackson," He said watching her. She nodded.

"Don't sound like you hail from the great state of Texas Jacks, where ya from?"

"Seattle," Abbey raised her eyebrows, "So Abbey, why are you hiding? Drunk boyfriend getting a little to frisky?"

Abbey burst out laughing, "Ha, me date one of those apes? I think not, no my brother dragged me here, I am regretting it more and more."

Abbey knew she should have stayed home with their grandmother but she had fallen asleep before they had left and Matt said that Abbey needed a night out to get to know 'everyone'.

Jacks nodded, "Who's your little brother? A cheerleader?"

Abbey laughed again, "Uh no, Matt," Jacks looked at her with a blank look. Abbey looked at him expectantly, "Saracen," She added. He continued to stare blankly. "Matt Saracen."

He shrugged, "Doesn't ring a bell," He said simply. Abbey's mouth fell open.

"Matt Saracen, QB1…none of this ringing a bell?"

He shrugged, "I moved here a month ago,"

"A month and you don't know who the quarter back is?" Abbey said still unable to believe him.

"Oh the quarter back, he plays on the football team right…"

"Okay, now you are just joshing me," She said smiling.

He smiled, "Nope," Abbey stared at him.

"You mean, you live in Dillon and aren't completely and utterly obsessed with football?" She asked staring at him.

"Nope, never watched a game,"

"I think I am in love," Abbey said, they both laughed.

"Rare thing?" He asked watching her.

"Just a little," Abbey said smiling at him.

"Oh Abbey, thank god!" Abbey and Jacks turned to see Julie standing around the corner form them. Julie came over and threw her arms around Abbey; obviously not worried she was interrupting something.

"Uh, Jools, you okay?" Abbey asked, patting the girl gingerly on the back.

Abbey had come to know Julie Taylor from being a student teacher in her home economics class. Grade twelves usually did it to the grade ten classes. Abbey was ready to sign up for it. Julie had been really nice and wanted to show Abbey everywhere in town. Abbey liked her, she was a sweet girl.

"This is defiantly the worst night of my life, can you take me home?" Julie asked pleadingly tearing herself off of Abbey. Abbey stared at the girl.

"Sorry hun, Landry drove me here, my trucks in the shop." Abbey said shrugged.

Jacks stood up from leaning on the wall, "I'll drive you guys home if you want," He said. Abbey looked at him suddenly.

"Great, thanks," Julie said instantly. Abbey shot Julie a look.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Abbey asked Jacks. He smiled not taking his eyes from Abbey.

"I am positive." Abbey nodded.

"Okay, let me just go tell my brother," Abbey left Julie and Jacks to go back a weave her way through the party. "Matt!" She yelled over the music.

Matt looked at her, he looked depressed, "Yeah?" He said trying his damnedest to put on a happy face.

"I am going home, I got a ride." Abbey said leaning in so he could hear her.

He nodded, "I'll be home soon," He added. Abbey smiled and left.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Abbey said as Jacks pulled his restored El Camino to a stop in front of her house. 

"Yeah, the billboard with your name on it kinda gave it away," He said smiling.

"Yeah, right," Abbey said not taking her eyes off him. Abbey put her hand on the door handle but seemed unable to open the door. "Well, um," She added trying to boost herself into action, "I guess I will be seeing you in school tomorrow, then,"

He gave her a really sexy half smile and nodded, "I guess you will,"

Abbey nodded and pushed open the door and got out of the car unwillingly. She closed it and walked up the path but she could still hear the Camino idling. She turned to see Jacks watching her.

"Night," She waved prompting him into more action.

"Night," He pulled away from the house with a screech. At the end of the road he pulled a hand brake turn and honked the horn waving to her. Abbey waved good bye laughing.

* * *

Abbey leaned on the wall outside the library waiting to have her turn talking to her dad. Matt was in there right now. 

It was early morning and most of the students of Dillon High School hadn't arrived yet, which Abbey was fine with, she didn't feel like putting on a brave face, she agreed with Matt the less people knew about their father being in Iraq the better.

She closed her eyes. "Hey Saracen," They opened to see Tim walking down the hall towards her.

"Hi Tim," She said queitly not really wanting to talk to him all that much. She had nothing to say for the first time in her life.

"I saw you at the party last night then when I went to find you, you were gone," He said leaning a shoulder on the wall beside her. Abbey wanted nothing more then to yell at him but restrained herself.

"Yeah well I am kinda surprised you could tear your eyes away from Lyla to even glance at anyone else." Abbey said snidly not looking at Tim.

He stared at her his mouth open, "What? I wasn't,"

Abbey stared at him waiting for the brilliant excuse he was about to pull out of his ass. For once he looked like he had nothing to say either. "I don't stare at Lyla," He said coldly.

It was as if something broke inside Abbey, she couldn't take it anymore, she had no right to let this upset her half as much as it did but she couldn't help it. She liked him and he was wasting his time with a girl who looked at him like he was scum under her shoe yet good enough to man handle.

"Ya know what Tim? Save it, save the half assed excuses for someone who is willing to buy them, like Coash Taylor because I have had enough," That was it Abbey had offically lost her mind, her she was yelling at Tim Riggins, one of the most popular guys in school, in the middle of the school hallway for no apparent reaosn, "I saw you making out with her and you know what, I don't really care, you wanna fuck up your own life fine, but don't pretend like we are friends and then shovel me the shit!" She said angrily.

He was staring at her with his mouth slightly open. He had stood up from leaning against the wall and looked like he was ready to bolt. Abbey sighed and crossed her arms and looked at him. "Sorry," She said quietly. "I am a little on edge,"

He nodded and looked up and down the hallway as if still contemplating running away. "Uh, so are you gonna...um tell anyone?" He asked looking really uncomfortable.

Suddenly Abbey's anger tripled with that one simple question. She tried to control it shrugging, "It isn't my life and it ain't like I am best buds with Jason," It looked like Tim had swallowed something sour when Abbey said Jason's name. "But you are Tim, I don't care if you go and see him or what, but damn you are digigng your self a big hole," Abbey shrugged, "I hope you have a ladder big enough to climb out on."

As if sent from God Matt chose that precise moment to come out from the computer lab. "Uh Abbey," Matt looked from Tim to Abbey a little nervously. "Dad wants to talk to you," Abbey nodded and looked at Tim.

"Bye Tim," With that she went back inside.

Abbey sat down in front of the computer screen and looked at her dad. "Hey Daddy,"

* * *

Abbey sat on the end of her bed and tied up her shoe laces of her new work uniform. She was now working in the grocery store in town. There was a knock on the door and Abbey got up to answer it trying to assure her grandmother everything was okay. 

She opened it to see a tired looking Tim Riggins standing on her doorstep. His hair was wet and you could see sweat soaking through his shirt already. Abbey rasied and eyebrow.

"Did you come straight from practise?" She asked coming out to stand on the porch.

"Yeah, I heard Matt say you had a new job and wanted to talk." He sat on the front porch following Abbey suit.

"You heard him?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah he was talking to that pale kid,"

"You mean Landry," Tim shrugged.

"Ya know it wouldn't kill ya to be a little nicer to my little brother, I mean he had been on the same team as you for like two years now." Tim shrugged and Abbey rolled her eyes fully aware that he probably wasn't listening to her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I mean..." Tim trailed off. Abbey was well aware of the fact that Tim didn't have many friends. Well that was an over statement, he didn't have any. His only friend was Jason and now they were talking. He wasn't dating Tyra anymore and Lyla didn't seem to even acknowledge his excistence. Sure he was respected in school but not liked.

"Look Tim, if we are going to be friends it will involve talk not just yelling, and the content of this talk must include something other then football all the time." Abbey said looking at him. Tim nodded looking at her.

"I talked to Lyla today," He said looking at the lawn in front of them.

"Oh?" Asked Abbey. Tim looked at her as if afraid she was going to start yelling again. She smiled and looked at her hands.

"Yeah, she said she had these feelings and that they were about Jason..." Tim trailed off looking up the street and turning his head away from Abbey, He scoffed in a self depricating way, "She said she hated herself for what she did and hope she wouldn't go straight to hell," He looked at Abbey smiling sardonically.

Abbey's mouth fell open. "She said that, to you...to...to your face?" She stammered.

Tim looked at her, "Yeah,"

Abbey rolled her eyes, "Well thats harsh."

Tim nodded looking at the Saracen yard. Abbey wished she could do something for him, be there for him more, help him work it out. But she didn't know how to do that. Where would she even begin. She was kind of shocked that he was willing to discuss his ...thing with Lyla to her. Abbey did not want to wander down the friend path with Tim but at this point it seemed inevitable, and obviously he need more of a person to listen to.

SHe looked at Tim, "I gotta go to work Tim," She said quietly. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose I should go home...shower and stuff." He stood up and Abbey followed suit. She smiled at him, "Like the smock, by the way," He said smiling at her.

"Oh shut up and go home Tim," She snapped teasingly. He nodded and left. Abbey stared after him for a few minutes before leaving for work.

* * *

Abbey walked striaght into the math class. Had she taken the time to look around she would have been thankful to see there was only Lyla, Smash and Jacks in the room aside from Tim and her. SHe stormed over to his desk and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oww! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled running a hand through his hair.

"You idoit I told you to talk to my brother not take him on some vigilate run!" Abbey screamed seething.

The night before Matt had arrived home late from the Coach's party, Abbey had lost track half way through it. He had told her excitedly that Tim had invited him to go with Smash and three other guys to get revenge.

Tim looked at her and raised his shoulders in defense. "What? You told me to be nice to him!" He snapped. Abbey hit him again.

"I asked you to talk to him not _break the law_ with him!" Tim and Smash both started to snigger, Lyla rolled her eyes and Jacks went back to him text book. Abbey glared at him. "Your stupidity is unba-freaking-levable!" With that Abbey walked directly to the back off the class and sank down in the desk next to Jacks instead of her normal seat beside Tim. Tim was watchign her shock apparent on his face. Jacks looked at her and she wrenched open her book back throwing her texts on the desk. "Don't say a word!" She threatened.

" 'nough said," He said going back to his book. Things were not going as Abbey had planned.

A/N: Okay so that is the end of the chapter but not the end of the story. I am sorry it took so long for an update but life is complicated and finding time to sit down and write just seems impossible right now, that is why i cut the chappie short and trying to keep up with the new episodes is way harder then I thought, so I am going to take a break from this story but don't worry I will finish it, the next update will most likely come after next tuesday when the show is going on a break. So in short, won't be updating weekly but will update every now and then, sorry for stopping short! -touchnotthecat


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There was a knock on the door. Abbey got up from her bed and walked over and opened the door slowly. Tim was standing on the other side.

"Hey, Abbey I wanted to talk to you," He said but stopped when he looked at her.

"I don't have time for talk," She whispered to him grabbing him behind the neck and pulling him into her bed room. Abbey slammed the door and looked at him and then kissed him.

He seemed to go rigid for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Then she moved her hands down and grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head.

"You sure?" He breathed. Abbey only nodded in response. She kissed him and then pushed him on her bed…she crawled over him and kissed him again…

"ABBEY! Get up!" Abbey sat up in bed in a cold sweat to the sound of Matt yelling from the kitchen.

She looked around her room blinking rapidly trying to expel the thoughts of her and Tim rolling around on her bed that had encompassed her dreams.

"Well, that was a new one," She whispered getting up out of bed.

* * *

Abbey slammed the door of her locker and turned to walk down the hall but stopped when she found Tim standing beside her.

"Oh my god!" Abbey said jumping at his sudden appearance. She dropped her books in the progress.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out or anything." He bent down and picked up her books and Abbey found herself unable to look him in the eye as he handed them back to her. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

She looked at Tim, "No fine, just….So how's the big football star," She asked trying her best to change the subject.

"Oh, you were at the game," He said smiling and putting a hand at the back of his neck.

"You have got to be kidding me right? Of course I was there; the whole damn town was there!" She said brightly as they headed down the hall to their next class. "You were amazing!"

Tim shrugged, "I mean, it wasn't that big a deal, I didn't even play the whole game, Smash was just having a bad night,"

"Yeah well, with the size of that boy's ego he could do with another couple of bad nights." Abbey said, Tim snickered. "And from the looks of it so could you."

"Abbey!" Abbey and Tim turned to see Jacks running up the hall towards them. "Hey," Jacks said smiling at her and not acknowledging Tim.

Abbey chanced a look at Tim, whose expression gave nothing away. "Hey Jacks, what's up? I thought you had English Lit.?"

"Oh yeah I do just thought I would give you this, you left it at work last night," Jacks handed Abbey her wallet.

"Oh god, I knew I forgot something last night, thanks Jacks."

"Yeah well, I gotta go or I am going to be late." He smiled at her, "See you tonight?"

"'Course," She said smiling at him.

"'Scuze me," Jacks said to Tim as he squeezed between Abbey and Tim.

Tim watched after him and then looked at Abbey as they continued to class.

"Since when have you had a job and who's Bozo the clown?" He asked rather critically.

"Since two weeks ago and his name is Jackson," She said smiling.

"Why do you need a job?" He asked blowing off the mention that Jacks actually had a name.

"Cash genius," Abbey said glaring at him. "Look this is my stop, talk to you later." Abbey headed into the sophomore home economics class.

"Oh right," Tim nodded and then left her standing there.

* * *

"So that was when he asked me out, do you think I should say yes?" Abbey looked up from the quilt she was helping Julie make.

"Don't you think I am a little biased, I mean I am his sister." She said smiling down at Julie.

"Yeah but you are supposed to help guild us through high school." Julie said smiling triumphantly.

"High school home economics," Abbey corrected crossing her arms and standing up straight.

"Same thing," Julie shrugged and looked at Abbey expectantly.

"My brother is a decent guy and he would treat you right, but aside from that you have to make up your own mind." Julie nodded looking confused.

Abbey walked out of the class room thirty minutes later only to be cornered by her brother seconds down the hall. "Did you talk to Julie in there?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah," Abbey said trying to shake him off and head to her chem. class.

"Well? Did she say anything about me?" Matt asked staying on Abbey's heels.

"I can't tell you because anything she said is in my confidence." Matt looked crest fallen. Abbey looked up and down the hallway, "But I can tell you that I think she likes you." Matt smiled at Abbey. Abbey shook her head and walked down the hall.

* * *

Abbey sat on the counter in front of her till and looked out over the abandoned grocery store. "Okay favourite movie?" Jacks asked looking over at her from his till. He was leaning on the register.

"Giant, yours?"

He shrugged, "Donnie Darko,"

"Oh, good choice, can I change mine?" Abbey asked looking at him.

"No," Abbey shrugged at Jacks response. "Your turn," Jacks said.

Abbey pondering what to ask for a few minutes. "Okay, secret talent,"

"Drawing," Jacks said without a moment of hesitation.

Abbey looked over at him, "Really? My brother loves art."

"I don't like art, I just like to draw," He shrugged, "Okay so what's yours?"

Abbey shook her head, "Nope no way,"

"Oh come on, I told you mine,"

"Yeah well you are proud of yours,"

"And you aren't?" Jacks asked.

Abbey shrugged, "I… I have been told I have a good singing voice." Jacks stood up at this.

"Really?"

"What!?" Abbey said looking unnerved.

"What?" Jacks asked trying to look innocent.

"That's your 'I have a brilliant and ingenious plan' face, like that time you decided we should race in grocery carts and I got a bruised rib." Abbey snapped.

Jacks shrugged, "That was a very rare incident and this is a really good idea."

Abbey shock her head, "So go ahead, the quicker you tell me the quicker I can shoot it down." She smiled at him. He nodded.

"Okay well look, I managed to scrounge a band together in this dead end town that is half decent but I need a lead singer."

Abbey stared at him, "You're kidding right, and I can't sing in your band… you do it." He stared at her.

"I am only talented on the guitar there my musical prowess ends. I need you, just tell me you will think about it." Abbey shook her head.

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Great," Jacks disappeared behind his register and came back up with some sheets of paper. "Here are some of our lyrics practise them, and tell me what you think oh and here is the matching mix tape for the music." Abbey took them and looked over them.

"It kinda seems like you were expecting me to tell you that I could sing a little." She looked at him and he shrugged.

"You sing when you stock stuff, why do you think I wanted to play this game." He smiled at her leaning on his counter again. Abbey shock her head looking back at the papers.

"Uh excuse me, sorry to break up this wonderful moment you two are sharing but some of us have lives to get back to." Abbey turned around to see Tyra standing at her till.

"Sorry, Tyra I didn't see you standing there." Abbey put the papers under her counter and grabbed what Tyra handed her. It was a collection of kitchen knives. "Planning on doing some chopping?" She asked jokingly, but Tyra didn't laugh.

Abbey had kept her exposure to this girl down to a bare minimum, the fact that Abbey had to hots for Tyra's ex wasn't a good basis for a friendship.

"I am picking them up for someone." Abbey nodded.

"Good to know,"

Tyra seemed to study her for a few seconds before leaning on the counter to talk to Abbey, "Billy Riggins actually,"

Abbey looked at Tyra, "Oh yeah, you guys are like friends, didn't you two throw that party a week or so ago?"

Tyra nodded pursing her lips, "Tim and I are back together," She added nonchalantly. Abbey glanced at her.

"Good to know,"

Tyra nodded, "Yeah and I know you two are like 'friends' or whatever but even consider steeling him and you will end up in a world of hurt little girl."

This caught Abbey's attention, "Well you know Tyra when ever he goes near you there doesn't seem to be much to steal, considering he doesn't seem to think you deserve him sober, but that is just my little old opinion, so you can just relax because trust me, I ain't the one you need to worry about_, little girl._"

Tyra looked taken aback by Abbey's response that seemed less then polite. She nodded and left the store.

Abbey turned back to look at Jacks who was looking at her with a surprised expression.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms.

"You go girl," He said laughing at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hewo?" Abbey said scrabbling for the phone in her room.

"Hi…uh Abbey?" Julie's voice was on the other end.

Abbey spat out her retainer in her hand and carefully put it back into its container. She had forgotten she had put in while she did her homework that night. "Uh yeah Julie, what's up?"

Abbey glanced at the clock sitting on her desk; it was ten o'clock, a little late for Julie Taylor to be calling her.

"Yeah, the Riggins boys just left." Abbey sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Oh, and you felt the need to tell me this why…?" Abbey prompted.

"Well, I dunno, but you sorta hang out with Tim don't cha?" Julia said elusively.

"Uh, I suppose, yeah why?" Abbey didn't like where this was going.

"Well I dunno but when they left they seemed kinda…morose, well Tim was morose, Billy just looked pissed."

"Julie," Abbey interrupted her.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want me to do exactly?" Abbey asked getting up and going to lie down on her bed.

"Well, I dunno go and make sure he is okay…or what ever a guy like Tim Riggins is normally like."

Abbey shook her head not saying anything, "Yeah, sure I will go and see him after school tomorrow."

"Okay great, now has your brother said anything about me lately?"

* * *

Abbey walked up the path to the Riggins house. She had never actually been to the Riggins house before and hadn't really thought about going. She wasn't even sure why she was there now. Abbey stopped in front of the door to their house and lifted her hand to knock but something stopped her.

She turned to leave; she had no right to be here. It wasn't any of her business what happened to Tim and his brother. If she were in her right mind she would march right over to Julie Taylor's house and give the girl a good talking to about minding her own damn business.

Just as she was about to do that she heard a crash and yelling from through the door. Abbey turned and stared at it her confusion of what to do deepening. The door had glass in it but you couldn't see through it. Abbey looked around as if hoping to see someone who knew what to do but she was on her own on the apparently deserted street.

There was another yell and another thud. Abbey had to do something so she knocked lightly on the door.

"Tim?" She called through it. There was no response but she could see two figures through the glass. "Tim you in there?" She called again but there was still no response. She tried to door knob and it opened. "Tim?"

She walked through the doorway just in time to see Tim shove his brother off of himself and into the TV and hit the ground.

Abbey screamed but muffled the noise with her hands that sprang up to cover her mouth. Neither of the two boys seemed to notice her presence. Tim turned and looked at her, she looked from Billy to him; his expression was unreadable.

Tim started to walk towards the door. "Fine, leave be just like dad!" Billy yelled from his position on the ground. Tim just kept walking.

Abbey lowered her hands from her mouth and let them hang limply from her sides as Tim walked by her he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the house behind him slamming the door once they were both outside.

He kept walking towards his truck. "Get in," He told her finally letting go of her wrist.

Apparently Abbey had lost all of her own free will because without saying anything she got in the passenger side of the truck and let Tim drive off with her in the truck.

They didn't say a thing to each other until Tim parked the car on the bluff. They both sat for a while staring out the window before Abbey couldn't take it anymore.

She looked at him, "What the hell happened back there?" She said looking at him with wide eyes. He glanced at her and smiled sardonically.

"What are you doing here Abbey?"

"I came to check on you ya big idiot!" Abbey suddenly found herself yelling at him.

"Check on me...why?" He asked looking at her with a quizzical look.

Abbey shook her head and could feel the ponytail she had put her hair in flick from side to side. "I got a call from Julie Taylor; she said you and your brother hadn't left in the best of moods."

"And it was her business…how?"

Abbey shrugged. "I dunno Tim; she has got this whole humanitarian thing going on. She is in grade ten; she thinks everything is fair in life still." Abbey looked at Tim. He looked her up and down before looking out the windshield again his hand covering his mouth. It made Abbey ridiculously self conscious. She hadn't exactly been careful picking out what she had worn to school that day after waking up late. She had thrown on her old skinny jeans, a pair of pumps and an off the shoulder pink t-shirt. She looked at him; he was covered in cheese puff crumbs. "What the hell happened?" She asked again only this time it was with a softer tone.

He looked at her and shrugged and then looked back at the dashboard. Abbey nodded and looked out her window. They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So you drive me out here for any particular reason?" She said turning to look at him only this time when she turned he was _way_ closer to her. They were about a centimetre away from each other.

Abbey's heart was instantly in her throat and in the millisecond before either of them did anything she wondered how he could move and close the gap between them in such silence. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him closing the gap between them and kissing her full on the lips.

Abbey had gone completely numb for a second not really sure what was happening. Tim Riggins, the guy she had liked since she had arrived back in Dillon, was actually kissing her in the front seat of his truck. She tried to decide whether this was a good thing but the Riggins that was latched on to her mouth kept clouding her judgment. Eventually she gave up.

She put her hand gingerly on his chest and moved so she was facing him a little more. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her so she was practically on his lap. She ran the hand of hers that had been resting on his chest up and over his shoulder placing the other arm around his neck as well. The kiss kept getting more and more intense; eventually they were completely and utterly oblivious to everything else around them. Tim was running his hand slowly up the back of her shirt and Abbey had one of her hands down the back of the neck of his shirt. Tim went to lean back on the seat but his elbow hit the horn and they both flew apart from the loud sudden noise.

Abbey leaned against the door of the truck panting she had been staring at the steering wheel but then she looked at Tim. He had been looking at the wheel as well but ran a hand through his hair, exhaled heavily and then looked at her. He went to lean towards her again but she put her hand up and stopped him from moving any closer.

"What?" He asked shrugging.

Abbey looked at him and then opened her mouth but found she had nothing to say. She looked at him and shook her head. "Sorry," She said shrugging childishly. She fumbled with the door handle and got out of the truck. She hadn't realised how warm it had actually been in the truck until she had gotten out of it.

She closed the door and headed back to town.

* * *

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?" Was the response on the other end. Abbey was sitting on the empty bleachers looking at the empty football field.

"Sorry I didn't come home," She said quietly into her cell.

"Eh, well I figured you would eventually call."

"Yeah well, it has been a stressful afternoon." She said looking up into the sky. After getting out of Tim's truck Abbey hadn't gone back home. She had walked around town like a lost dog until she found herself at the field.

"Oh yeah well, can I expect you home in the near future."

"Uh yeah, I just have something to deal with right now and then I will be home,"

"Kay." Matt hung up and Abbey got up.

She walked down the bleachers and headed into town. She wound her way through town until she was in a civilian area.

She walked up the path to the Riggins, house for the second time in twenty four hours. Abbey didn't know why she was doing this to herself but she was to far gone to turn back now.

She knocked on the door and Tim answered it.

"Uh Abbey?" He said looking a little confused as to why she was there.

"Hi Tim I…oh my god what happened to your eye!?" She couldn't help but blurt out. She was instantly in the door and had turned his chin so she could see the currently yellowy bruise.

"That would be the work of Jason Street," Billy said walked by the two and out the door, "Be back later Tim,"

"Kay," Tim yelled out the door pushing Abbey's hand from his chin. He looked at her.

"Sorry," She said blushing. She looked around the house and it looked like a hurricane had recently run through it. "Love what you have done with the place." She said looking at him.

"What's up Abbey," He said putting his hand behind his neck and looking at her.

"I uh just wanted to talk, if that is okay, and from the looks of things you could use a sounding bored." She said smiling sweetly at him.

He shrugged. "Come on, we'll go out back." Abbey nodded and followed him around to the back of the house. There was an old picnic table out there. He sat on top of it casually and Abbey followed suit.

"So what happened?" She asked looking at him.

Tim shrugged "It was after the scrimmage. I went with Lyla and I was talking to Jay and he hit me." He looked at Abbey as if they were discussing the weather.

"So he found out…" She added.

Tim nodded not saying much.

"Ah…" Abbey said looking at the Riggins house. "Well uh what happened after that?" She asked.

"I left." Abbey nodded and they fell into silence but this time Abbey was fairly sure it was going to turn into a freak make out session.

She turned to him and opened her mouth to talk but he spoke first. "Abbey…" He looked at her and she closed her mouth trying to avoid looking like she was going to speak. "I am sorry, it was messed up what I did and I hope I didn't like offend you or anything." Abbey was looking at him as he spoke.

Abbey nodded slamming a false smile on her face. "'Course Tim, I know….I mean you didn't offend me," She shrugged, "I guess you need a friend right now rather then more girl trouble."

Tim gave one of his brief and elusive smiles.

* * *

Abbey sat down on her front porch and watched Tim pull away from her driveway and drive home. She sat there numb and watched the grass as if hoping the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

The screen door opened and Matt came out and sat down beside her. "Hey long time no see." She looked at him and his expression changed. "What's up?" He asked suddenly becoming very brotherly.

Abbey shook her head, "I don't really know,"

"Wait, wait, wait, just start from the beginning." He said looking at her.

"I went over to the Riggins place to see Tim and I walked in and he and Billy were in the middle of this huge fight and Tim left and I went with him and we were his truck and we were talking and then we were…making….out." She stopped to take a breath and looked at Matt. His eyebrows were raised and he was staring at her.

"Uh wait, what?" He asked.

"Yeah I know right?" She said shrugging, "Anyway I went over there again, I am not totally sure why, but we were talking-

"If you had sex I don't want to know!" Matt yelled closing his eyes. Abbey smacked the back of his head.

"No we didn't have sex; Jason found out about him and Lyla and punched Tim." Matt looked shocked by the news but Abbey continued. "And then he started to apologize for kissing me and hoping he hadn't offended me," She looked at Matt, "He just wants to be friends with me, because god only knows Tim Riggins wouldn't dare go out with any girl who wasn't a) a slut or b) his best, crippled friend's girlfriend."

She looked at her brother. "So?" He said shrugging.

"SO! Matt try and pay attention for more then two seconds please."

He shrugged, "Don't get pissed at me I didn't do anything." Abbey shook her head and looked out over the lawn and could feel tears build up in her eyes. She looked at her little brother and shrugged.

"I really like him Matt, and he just wants to be friends with me." She looked at her hands. "I mean I don't get it, I am trying my best, I mean am I not good enough or something?" She looked at Matt. He just shrugged.

"I dunno Abbe's." Abbey shook her head. That didn't help her; it didn't even make her feel the slightest bit better.

"So what's new with you?" She asked looking at her brother. He smiled coyly. "What?" Abbey persisted.

"Julie Taylor said she would go out with me." Abbey smiled.

"You two will be cute together."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all I am back and writing again, hope all had a good holiday, here we go again…

Chapter Six

Abbey looked over the trucks front seat at Tim.

"It isn't that hard," She said simply. He looked at her.

"Easy for you to say Miss A-." Abbey shook her head.

"This is C+ work Tim," He turned the corner and looked at her.

"Why do I need trigonometry anyway, when am I gonna ever need this in real life?"

Abbey laughed, "When are you gonna use half of the stuff they teach in school, never but it isn't up for debate. You like football?"

He looked at her, "What? Of course I like football."

"Well, in order to keep playing you need to maintain a C+ average in all your subjects."

"Yeah, well I already know that, that is why I invited you over tonight…to help me study."

Abbey nodded pushing her hair behind her ear and looking at the textbook on her lap. Tim had invited her over to his place to help him with his math assignment. She had been only too glad to help.

That was the problem, he wasn't interested in her at all but she seemed like a glutton for punishment.

"Okay so where was I…" At that point in time Tim swerved the truck making her drop her highlighter.

She glared at him. "What?" He asked, "There was a cat on the road."

"Yeah right," Abbey leaned forward to get the pencil. As she felt blindly around the floor of the truck she realised it must have rolled under her seat. "Damn it Tim,"

She could feel them pull into his driveway. "You want a hand?" He asked half heartedly leaning back in his seat turning off the engine.

"Uh, no you just sit there and-

"Shh," Tim hissed suddenly. Abbey looked over her shoulder at him. He was looking squarely out the windshield with a serious looking on his face. Abbey moved to sit up but he spoke first. "Don't sit up," He said as if he was trying not to move his lips to much.

"Tim?" Abbey whispered wondering if he was joking around, this didn't seem like a Tim kind of joke though.

Suddenly the windshield was smashed. Abbey screamed, closing her eyes she could feel Tim grab her arm and drag her underneath him. They were lying on the front seat of his truck Abbey lying in front of Tim, he had his arm over her and his head. She instinctively curled her legs up to her chest as the glass in his truck continued to be smashed in.

Had it not being the single most terrifying moment of her life Abbey might have notice just how close Tim was actually holding her. But now was not the time.

The smashing seemed to stop. Abbey was vaguely aware of the fact that Tim lifted his arm off of their heads and pulled away from her slightly only to cover her once again in an instant as the driver's side window was smashed in.

After a few seconds Tim let go of her and sat up slowly.

"Their gone," He said quietly. Abbey let go of her own head to look at him astonished.

" 'Their'? 'Their!?' Who the hell are 'they'!" She yelled sitting up herself. Because of the way she had been lying beside him and the way Tim had sat up some how Abbey's legs had managed to end up over Tim's legs. She quickly moved them so they were back in front of her.

"Guys from the team," He said opening the door to his truck.

"Guys from the team!? You mean your so called friends! What the fuck is this Tim!" She yelled at him staying in the passenger seat as Tim got out of the truck.

"Come on," He said waving her over to his side.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on!" He looked from her back to the street and then back at her. He looked annoyed at being forced into the conversation.

"I…I think it is about Lyla."

Abbey opened to her mouth to keep yelling but stopped and looked at him, "Oh, do you think Jason asked…"

Tim shrugged and shook his head, "Come on," He urged again. Abbey didn't have to be told twice with his tone of voice. She instantly shimmied over and got out of the car on his side.

She slipped on the broken glass that was on the pavement. Tim grabbed her by the arms. "Your shaking," He stated as if it was the weather.

"Yeah, well you know being in a car that is having its windows smashed in can do that to a person." She said shrugging, "I'll be fine I will just get your brother to drive me home."

"My brother isn't here," Abbey stared at Tim.

"What?"

Tim looked back at the street, "Look, why don't we go in the house,"

"Why?" Abbey snapped, he looked at her and she nodded. "Yeah sure, whatever,"

Abbey followed Tim up the driveway and into the house. He shut the door behind them.

"I can get Landry to come and pick me up."

"Look I don't know if they are still out there, maybe you should stay over." Abbey stared at Tim with her mouth open.

"You don't think they would like…attack me or something do you?" She asked shocked. Tim shrugged. Abbey shook her head. "Won't your brother be pissed," Tim stared at her as if she had just sprouted horns. "Right,"

Even Abbey knew that that was reaching; she was just trying to think of anyway to get out of this. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the night in the same house as Tim Riggins. And even if she had too, this was not how she had imagined it.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I dunno Tim," He looked at her.

"What? You can have my room, I'll sleep on the coach."

Abbey looked around the living room. "I…I don't have anything to sleep in."

Tim just stared at her, "Seriously? You can have a t-shirt of mine." The thought of having to sleep in a t-shirt belonging to Tim made Abbey's stomach tie itself in knots. "Look, I don't know what is going on out there, and I know the guys are…well anyway if they are drunk or something they won't have the same judgment and if anything happened to you…"

Abbey looked at him and shrugged. "Yeah, I'll go call my brother."

* * *

Billy sat at the counter drinking a cup of coffee; he had arrived at seven am. Tim sat up on the coach as the toast popped up in the toaster. Billy calmly grabbed the two pieces and proceeded to butter them.

"Whatsthetime?" Tim asked incoherently lying back down on the couch and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Two past eight little brother," Billy said swivelling around on the stool he was on to face Tim. Tim groaned, "I didn't know we could invite guests of the female nature to the house on such short notice now." Tim sat up and looked at him. "Oh yeah, Abbey Saracen just wondered through here about half an hour ago wearing one of _your_ t-shirts…_only_ your t-shirt."

Tim rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, something happened last night, I asked her to stay."

Billy nodded slowly, "Sure, I am guessing it has something to do with that fact that your truck is beat to hell outside."

"Pretty much," Tim threw himself off the couch and ambled into the kitchen. He reached for Billy's second piece of toast but Billy hit his hand away,

"This is for our guest."

Tim scowled at him and then shrugged. "I am going for a shower,"

Billy smiled knowingly, "Yeah good luck with that." Tim headed to the bathroom, Billy smiled wickedly but Tim couldn't see, "I turned the hot water on for my shower but you go ahead,"

"I will," Tim shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

Abbey flipped her hair back over her shoulder and continued to rinse the shampoo out of it. For one day at least she would have to smell like Axe body wash, it was a small price to pay. She couldn't wait to get out of the Riggins house. She hadn't slept a wink knowing she was in Tim's bed.

At around two in the morning the thought hit her that this was the bed he had slept in with Lyla and that had made her truly nauseous. Sure they might have been clean sheets but she knew and that was enough.

Suddenly the door opened and a shirtless Tim walked into the bathroom. Abbey knew she would rue the day she had a shower in a bathroom with no working lock on the door.

"TIM!!" She screamed grabbing the towel that was hanging from the curtain rod.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled slamming the door shut. "I am so sorry!" He yelled through the door. "You bastard!" She could hear him yell down the hall.

Abbey stood there frozen with a towel wrapped around her that soon became soaking wet from the still running shower. In a flurry of wet blonde hair she got out of the shower threw on her clothes and dashed from the bathroom.

"See you at school." She yelled at no one in particular as she dashed through the living room and out of the front door. She ran all the way home in her soaking wet clothes.

A/N: Yeah I know short, was all that important but I thought I need a filler from the last three episodes, hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hey!" Abbey looked up from her text book and saw Tim walking towards her bronco. She looked at Jacks.

"Yeah, can we talk later?" She asked. Jacks looked at her sceptically but eventually nodded.

"Yeah, well give it some thought; band has a practise on Friday."

Abbey nodded and smiled at him, "I'll think about it."

"Cool, see you at work." With that Jacks wondered off just in time for Tim to walk up to the side of Abbey's car.

It had been a few weeks since she had been in his house and for a good two weeks she hadn't been able to look him in the eye, which seemed fine with him.

"Hey," He said again.

Abbey was lying on the roof of her truck and she smiled down at him, unable to keep from blushing slightly. "Hey,"

"You're here late. What cha doing?" He was right, she was there late. He was the last football player to come out of the school after the after school practise.

"Homework," She said simply.

He nodded, "Well, ya know, people usually do that at home." He dropped his bag full off gear and pulled him self on the roof next to her.

"I didn't realise we were on speaking terms again," She said looking at him. He lay down next to her, but on his back instead of on his stomach like she was.

"I think it is time we put the past behind us." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh, how very mature of you," She looked back at her textbook.

"Yeah well in Dillon your still new and I know you don't have a lot of friends so I thought you might wanna talk."

Abbey sat up indignantly. "I can't believe you, you are by far the most conceited person I have ever met!" She said staring at him. He just stared back at her.

"At least you can look me in the eye again; anyway I didn't see anything…too much steam." Abbey swallowed and stared at him, wondering if it was just her or did he sound disappointed? "Look, you wanna talk or not?" She continued to stare, "Well, I mean we are supposed to be friends," Like she needed reminding again, "And it seems all we do is talk about me instead of you…isn't it supposed to be 50-50…or something."

Abbey stared at Tim before lying down again, "You been watching Dr. Phil or something?" He snorted. "To be honest, I don't want to go home."

"Oh yeah, well that fits the description of about every teenager in the state." Abbey glared at him, "Sorry," He added in a rush.

"Well, I mean since my dad came home,"

"Yeah I heard he came home,"

"Could you please not interrupt me?"

He smiled, "Sorry,"

Abbey shook her head, "Anyway, since he has been home, it's been like…I dunno; yesterday he said he wanted to stay home and I was so happy." Abbey shrugged, "My worst fear was getting a phone call telling me dad wasn't gonna come home and now he is here and Matt got him a job working for Mr. Garrity and…" Abbey sat up and looked at Tim. "It took him two days before he asked me why I wasn't in California."

Tim looked at her not speaking; it was nice to have a sounding board for once. Abbey always felt guilty unloading her problems on Matt; he was the younger sibling after all.

"And he is home and it's great but it's like I keep expecting him to sit me down and ask me who I am, because he really doesn't have a clue and he won't know…and I think he…no I don't really know what he thinks and I am not making any sense and I just sound spoiled so I am gonna go home now." Abbey slide herself off the roof of her truck. Tim followed suite. "Sorry, I mean, I shouldn't be telling…I mean you probably think I am ungrateful to have him home safe and sound-

"I don't think that…" Abbey looked at Tim; he was staring over the hood of her car. "Look Abbey, I don't know what it's like to get a parent back but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, your seventeen."

Abbey shook her head, "I sure as hell don't feel seventeen…do you feel seventeen?" Tim shook his head, "A week ago I was trying to help my little brother with my ill grandmother, go to work, go to school all the while Mrs. Taylor breathing down my throat about what I am gonna do after graduation and now daddy's home and… I dunno, it's just a lot but I am gonna get over this, thanks for the chat." Abbey got in her truck and drove off.

The phone rang and Abbey was on the couch beside it and grabbed it, "Saracen residence."

"That you Abb's?"

"David!?" Abbey said sitting up suddenly.

"You bet your ass!" Was the bright response.

"Oh my god," Abbey said tears welling in her eyes. She had never been so happy to hear his voice in all the time she had known him.

"Hey, babe, I know I am great but it ain't the pope calling." His Detroit accent came through his words.

"Just a sec." Abbey got up and grabbed the phone base. "I am on the phone!" She yelled through the house. She pulled the cord until it reached, just barely, to her room. She closed the door but had to sit right beside it. "I'm back."

"You alright, you sound kinda choked up."

"I have been better…just good to hear from you."

"Yeah, well thought I would drop my best girl a call, see how things are hanging down south."

"My dad's home," She said quietly into the phone wishing with every ounce of her being Dave was in front of her and not a country away from her.

"No shit," Was his shocked reply.

"Y'up,"

"From your tone, I think Daddy still wishes he was a soldier." Was his calm response.

"Well, pretty much." She said choking back her tears, Abbey had no idea why she was getting so emotional but she couldn't help herself. It was the way Dave always knew exactly what was wrong and she doubted she would every see him again and even if she did by that time they would probably be so different….

"Hey, you know it ain't because of you right?" Abbey opened her mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find anything to say, "Hey, you know how you became a cheerleader?"

"Yeah well I quit,"

"See what I mean?"

"No…" Abbey said truly not knowing where he was going with this.

"You are a gymnast girl, born and bred; you cann't dress someone up and say they are someone else no matter how hard you try."

"How come you make everything sound so easy?" She asked giving a watery laugh.

"It's a gift,"

Abbey nodded, "I miss you…" She whispered.

"Yeah I know."

"Dave!" She said laughing.

"Well I am god's gift to women," he said jokingly.

"You're a dork."

"I miss you too kiddo."

"Don't call me that.

"Okay kiddo."

Abbey sat on the porch steps of their small house. She heard the screen door slam and knew her dad was standing beside her. "Matt talked to me today on the car lot." He sank down beside her.

"Yeah I know," She smiled at him.

"You were in on it?" Abbey nodded.

"Pretty much, I had to work."

Her dad nodded and looked out over the street. He looked at her, "You have really grown up Abigail." Abbey scoffed, "No I mean it, and not many kids would drop all their school work and move back home to help their family out."

"Yeah, well I was taught not to abandon my family."

"Do you think that is what I am doing?" He asked. Abbey's head snapped around to stare at him.

"Of course not Daddy!" She said, shocked that he would even suggest it.

"Yeah, well I feel like it sometimes,"

Abbey looked at her dad, "Daddy, Matt and I were brought up right, we can handle this, you kinda get in the way to be honest, and anyway Julie Taylor is nice, I am sure I can ask her to help out if need be." He looked at her.

"You shouldn't have too."

"But dad, I don't mind, you love what you do and Matt and I are proud of you because you do it."

He nodded, "Guess I am gonna be leaving soon."

"Just promise to come back safe and sound," He smiled at her.

"'Course Princess," He wrapped his arm around her.

"You're too good a person to work for Buddy Garrity anyway." Her Dad snickered.

Tim's truck came up the street and pulled into their driveway. Tim got out and then looked really uncomfortable at the sight of her dad.

"Daddy, can you go in for a little while?" He dad was looking at Tim.

"Is that one of the Riggins?" He asked suspiciously.

"Daddy, just go inside." Her dad looked at her and then back at Tim.

"Well I will go inside but if you need me call,"

"Will do dad." She smiled as he went back inside. She walked over to Tim, "Hey you."

"Hey, uh is it okay if we talk?" She looked at him.

"Course."

"Good, uh there is this Rodeo thing on Friday night…for some charity and I have to be there and I was wondering if you wanted to ya know come." Abbey stared at him. "As friends," Her heart fell a little.

She slammed a false smile on her face and nodded, "Yeah sure."

Abbey and Tim walked around the fair ground together. Abbey could tell Tim was distracted from like the first five minutes after they arrived.

Abbey was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a long black and grey striped sweater that ended at her hips. Her hair was out and she doubted Tim could have told her what colour her hair was. She knew she shouldn't feel disappointed, it wasn't supposed to be a date but she still was.

After getting a bag of cotton candy they walked over towards the Ferris wheel and Abbey spotted what was catching his undivided attention. It was Tyra, who was looking very devastated.

Abbey sighed and looked at Tim. It was against everything in her being to say what she was about to but she didn't seem able to stop herself. "You should go and talk to her."

Tim's head snapped around to face her. "What? Who?"

Abbey raised an eyebrow. "Tyra…D'uh."

"I shouldn't-

Abbey shook her head, "Don't worry, I won't feel abandoned or anything, you have been distracted all night." Tim looked at his feet when she said that, "Look, its fine, you guys are like…like the prince and princess of dysfunction. Who am I to keep you guys apart?"

"You sure?" He asked looking at her from underneath his lashes.

'_No you big stupid dolt, I could treat you so much better!!!'_ "Course, I'll be on the Ferris wheel should you need me."

"Thanks Abbey," With that he took off at a slight jog towards the direction Tyra had been headed.

Abbey stood there feeling completely alone and abandoned. She sighed and headed to the Ferris wheel. She was by far the stupidest girl known to man. She gave the guy a ticket and she got on.

She had just sent the guy she had liked for nearly two months into the arms of his ex, an ex who happens to be the easiest girl in town. Abbey notice a taxi pull up in front of the fair from the top of the wheel.

"Careful, you come to Dillon and it's like being pulled into a teen soap opera." She said to herself.

No, things in soap opera's were easy. All she would have had to do would be to fall into a coma and wake up and everything would be peachy. Her dad wouldn't be leaving for a war zone again, her brother and she wouldn't have to take care of their grandmother, she wouldn't have had to give up her gymnastics' career for her family and the guy she liked wouldn't be trying to hook back up with his infamous ex.

As the Ferris wheel started to go slowly back up she noticed the guy coming out of the taxi. She knew him. He was wearing a pair of low slung (but not too low) jeans, a white t-shirt and a black and red hoody sweater that zipped up the front. He had a big black back puck over his shoulder, the kind hiker's used. He had shaved his head, white skin, he was tall around six one, and even from that distance Abbey could tell he had blue eyes.

"David!" She yelled standing up in her seat making it swing precariously.

"Sit down up there!" Was the yell from below but she couldn't. The ride came to a jerky halt.

"David!" She yelled again. David looked up and saw her and simply smiled.

She swung her legs over the restraint bar and grabbed the foot rest with her hands and swung down.

"MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" The operator yelled. Abbey ignored him and once hanging steadily she let go and dropped to the next couple's seat. The girl screamed as Abbey grabbed the foot rest making the seat swing. On the back swing Abbey let go and did a mid air back flip before landing on the ground evenly.

Before she could even think about what she had just done she turned and ran across the lot at full break neck speed.

David dropped his back pack and opened his arms as Abbey threw herself into them. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel his strong arms wrap around her as he spun her around.

"Hey you," He whispered into her neck. She pulled back only slightly, not releasing him, to stare at him.

"How did you…when did you…what are you doing here?" She asked looking at him.

"Though you could use a friendly face and besides, I missed you." He took one arm from under her and placed it on her cheek and pushed her messed up hair out of her face.

"Aw David," And without even thinking about it or the group of people who had stopped to watch the two of them, she kissed him.

He stumbled backwards but held her even closer. Eventually she pulled back and smiled at him letting her legs relax and hang beneath her not touching the ground until he put her down.

"I don't think I have ever been happier to see you in my life," She said her arms still around his neck.

Suddenly something came over the loud speaker but Abbey wasn't listening, all she cared about was David, and the fact that he was actually standing front of her again. Then the crowd seemed to explode with yells and excitement.

"Holy shit," David said jumping tearing his eyes away from Abbey for the first time. "What's up?"

Abbey shrugged and looked to see Matt and Julie come running towards her.

"We're in Abbey!" Matt yelled.

"No way!" Abbey screamed. She ran over and hugged her little brother, "You guys are gonna kick some serious butt in the playoffs," She told him pulling away.

"Who's this?" Julie asked running an appraising eye over David.

"Julie, Matt with is David, my friend and…" David looked at her with an inquisitive look, she smiled back at him, "And my..." Abbey shrugged, "My soul mate," She said for lack of a better word. Matt and Julie both looked at Abbey. "Dave, this is my little brother Matt and his girlfriend Julie Taylor."

As David and Matt shook hands someone caught Abbey's eye. It was Tim. He was standing on his own beside a stall. Abbey wondered where Tyra was. Suddenly David put his arm around her Abbey looked up at him and smiled.

"So, I need a place to crash,"

"Oh really?" Abbey said teasingly.

"Yeah really,"

"I think I can find you somewhere under the garage." Dave laughed as they headed towards her truck.

Abbey couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at Tim he was staring at her in an unreadable way. Abbey smiled at him and waved.

'_You have Tyra and I finally have Dave back, we are for once equals.'_ With that she put Tim Riggins out of her mind so she could enjoy the fact Dave was there beside her.

A/N: So the thought plickens, a twist from Abbey's past, whatever will happen, you are just going to have to read and find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Abbey lay on Dave's back as he did push up's on the floor of her room. She was resting her chin on her folded hand and reading a magazine over his shoulder.

"Do I have to stay on?" She asked blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes," Was Dave clipped response.

"Can I ask why?"

"No,"

"Okay, I am going to anyway, why?"

"If you get off," Dave paused as he pushed them both up again. "I have to do more."

They started again going down before going up again. Abbey shook her head.

"But I am getting motion sickness,"

"Well stop reading then," He snapped.

She rubbed a hand over his bald head. "Oh what and rely on your stimulating conversation."

"It isn't easy to concentrate on small talk when you are trying to lift some two hundred some pounds of the ground."

"WHAT!?" Abbey pushed herself up letting her hands rest on his shoulder blades. "I am NOT two hundred some pounds!"

"Abbey lie down or I could break a wrist!"

"Fine break your damn wrist!" Abbey said in mock offence; rolling off of Dave and on to her bed. She shimmied her way down the bed and got up and opened the door only to close it some more when she found her father outside of it and about to knock. "Hi dad," Abbey said smiling innocently.

Her dad's rules for Dave staying in the house were that he was to stay out of her room and sleep on the coach. Abbey didn't exactly want her father to see Dave doing push up's shirtless in her room. Not that they had been doing anything of interest but fathers had a way of jumping to conclusions.

"Hi, where is your _friend_?"

"Oh David, I think he went out on a jog." Abbey said smiling innocently. There was a thud of Dave falling out of his push up rhythm and her Dad tried to crane his head in through her door. "What's up?"

"What was that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh uh," Abbey glanced over her shoulder and glared at Dave. "A text book fell off my desk, I was studying."

He father looked at her before nodding his head eventually. "Right well, someone here to see you."

"Oh yeah, and who might that be?" Abbey hoped that is wasn't Jacks wanting to know if she was gonna join his band because she really didn't want to but didn't have the heart to tell him to his face.

"One of the Riggins boys, Tim I think."

"Tim? Here? Now?" Abbey stuttered thoroughly shocked that he wasn't in bed right now with Tyra enjoying make up sex that surely followed their little reunion at the fair.

"Yes, look Abbey I don't think you fully know what you are getting into with this boy. Now I knew his father and…"

"Not now dad," Abbey dodged around her father and slammed her bedroom door closed and headed outside.

"Aren't you going to cover up a little?" Her dad asked in a strangled tone. Abbey looked down at her self. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of boy's boxers.

"Oh right," It was getting cold outside. She grabbed a hoody off the coat rack and threw it on and headed out side.

"Hey you," She said coming to stand on the porch and face Tim. He was standing in the yard leaning on their fence facing the road. He turned and looked at her and Abbey for no apparent reason started to feel guilty for being so close with Dave only seconds before. '_Stop being ridiculous girl, he had got back his little Tyra, T&T back together again.'_

"Hey Abbey," He said in that ridiculously deep voice of his as he looked at the ground.

Abbey crossed her arms and walked down the steps to stand in front of him. "So, how things been?"

He looked at her. "What things?"

"Yeah know getting back together with Tyra, big reconciliation." Abbey asked putting a false smile all over her face.

Tim looked at her and furrowed his brow. "Reconciliation?"

"Yeah, you know you and her, T&T…" Abbey trailed away and punched him on the shoulder in what was supposed to be a teasing way but unfortunately Tim's arms were crossed making his chest like a brick wall. "Oww," Abbey whispered to herself shaking her hand. _  
_

Tim ignored her touch, "T&T?"

"Oh come on Tim it isn't trigonometry, **T**im and **T**yra. You're...so combustible. Never mind."

"We didn't get back together." Tim said bluntly. Abbey looked up at him quickly.

"What…but I thought…"

"Yeah well seems Tyra's turned over a new leaf," Abbey stared at him.

"Oh well uh…"

"Don't,"

"Don't what?" Abbey asked looking at Tim; he was giving her a hard look.

"Don't pretend like you are sorry for us…me…I mean you didn't even like her."

"I…She's…" Tim stared at her, "Yeah well, anyway."

"So how are things with the bald bombshell?"

Abbey looked at Tim confused. "Who?"

"That guy, he showed up at the rodeo."

'_Who? Oh God David!'_ Abbey had completely forgotten about David after hearing that Tim wasn't back wrapped around Tyra's finger. "Oh Dave, yeah he's uh…" Tim shrugged waiting for her response. She glared at him. "He's a friend."

"Not from what you last said." Tim and Abbey jumped and Matt's sudden words. He walked up the path towards them with Julie in toe. Abbey stared at Matt trying to communicate psychically with him, trying to get him to shut up. "You said he was your _soul mate._"

Tim looked at her. "I…well…Did I?" Abbey asked remembering the words very well.

"Yes you certainly did and we practically had to ply you two off of each other last night." Julie said smiling as they went into the house to watch some tape.

Abbey had her mouth open and couldn't seemed to move or look at Tim. "I…uh…well…"

"Yes, well," Abbey looked at Tim and he was smiling at her but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Good for you." He punched her in the same manner she had punched him in earlier but it had a different effect. Whether he was just being careless or there was some pent up hostility Abbey didn't know but when his fist hit her shoulder it was way harder then a friendly tap. He knocked her over in fact.

"OWW-

"Oh God-

Tim was instantly by her side on the ground. Abbey was biting her lower lip and holding her upper arm. She looked at him. He was pale and kneeling at her side.

"Smooth," She gritted out.

"Sorry…uh…I gotta go and…do something…bye." He actually got up and drove off in a hurry; leaving Abbey sitting there in the yard.

* * *

"Well sorry I gotta leave babe." Abbey stood outside her house and stood beside Dave in the front yard. There was a taxi at the curb waiting to take him to the bus station. "I mean we hardly got into any high jinx. No misunderstanding with you dad, no confrontation with Riggins, hardly anything interesting happened." He said looking at her.

"Yeah, well, it might not have been explosive but it was really what I needed, thanks for coming out Dave."

"No problem. I would ask you to come a visit but I don't think you will."

"Well what with my grandmother and dad going back and Matt in football…" She was making excuses and they both knew it.

"Yeah, well, I gotta be going." He hugged her and Abbey found herself hard pressed to let go. She rested her head on his shoulder and wanted him to stay. They pulled apart slowly. He looked down at her and smiled. "I guess this isn't like when you left to come here."

Abbey shook her head tears filling her eyes. She knew what he meant, when she had left California. There had been so much left unsaid, like they didn't have to break up because she was moving, like they could still be together even though they knew e-mails and phone calls wouldn't be enough for either of them. No this time, when he left he would be taking their old relationship with him. Abbey gave him a watery smile.

"I am gonna miss you," She whispered.

"Yeah, well, I am gonna miss you too." He gave her one last smile and then headed to the cab. Abbey stood there watching him go.

"Dave," She called as he was getting in. He turned, "I love you," She said quietly over the yard.

He smiled at her in his way, "Love you too." He waved, she waved back and then he closed the door and drove off.

When Abbey turned to go back into the house she wiped away her tears and saw her father standing in the doorway watching her.

"Hey princess,"

"Hey daddy,"

"You okay,"

"Yeah, it just seems like he is going and your leaving too, it's just a lot to deal with in a week."

Abbey walked past her father and into the house.

* * *

Abbey stood in a doorway of Buddy Garrity's car salesroom and watched her brother dance with Julie. They had finally made it into the playoffs. It had been a ridiculously stressful game. She never thought she would be the kinda person to cry out of anything at the end of a football game, but low and behold there were defiantly tears of joy in her eyes when the game finished.

Even though everyone around her was exceedingly happy she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift back to her dad's goodbye to her, '_Bye princess, I'll be fine and you look out for yourself and matt and grandma, I'll be home soon,' _Abbey wondered that if he came home next time would he stay? Would he be happy?

Someone came to a halt beside her. She looked and saw Tim standing beside her.

"Hey you," She said smiling at him, "Mr. I am going to the playoffs." He stared at her and they both laughed. "Yeah wasn't my best title for you."

"Ya think?"

"Well, anyway congrats on getting into the playoffs. You played really well tonight." He shook his head making his hair fall in his eyes.

"Thanks,"

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Tim broke the silence. "I heard about your dad going back."

Abbey looked at him and nodded. She wished he hadn't brought it up; she really didn't want to break down into tears on their night. "Yeah, well…I mean I didn't expect him to stay forever…just wanted him to see Matt play."

She looked at her feet and didn't say anything as she blinked away the tears that were burning the back of her eyes. "You wanna go outside?" Tim asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah actually," She looked up and smiled at him. "You stay here and have fun." She said only after she said it did she realised that he hadn't offered to join her. She braced herself for the awkward silence but it didn't come.

"No come on," He put his hand on the low of her back and led her through the crowd and outside. Abbey took a breath of the cold crisp air, it helped take away her tears and forget the shooting sensation that had gone up her back when Tim had touched her.

When his hand fell away finally she shivered. Tim was watching her and mistook the movement as a genuine shiver.

"You cold?" Abbey looked at him.

"Oh no I am fine just…."

"You look cold." He argued. Abbey was going to insult his water tight argument but before she could he had shrugged off his letterman jacket and thrown it around her shoulders. Abbey stared up at him and realised just how green his eyes actually were. "That better?" He asked. He didn't move his hands from her shoulders resting on top of the jacket.

Abbey felt helpless, "You have really green eyes," She found herself saying as if losing all control over her mouth and body. She soon regained control, "Oh uh…" She quickly looked down and went to step backwards out of his hold.

"You have really light brown eyes," He said putting a hand on her cheek and making her looked back at him.

She didn't like being this close to him. It made the fact that they weren't together even more difficult. She smiled at him trying to put on a brave face, "Ya like 'em? My mother gave them to me,"

He smiled at her but not in a that-was-a-really-witty-thing-to-say kind of a way, no this smile meant something else. He nodded slowly, "Ya I do like 'em," And with that Tim Riggins slowly came down and kissed Abbey Saracen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Quite the cliff hanger huh? Well I am back with an update from the new episode; it was a good one huh? Pretty tense! I also love Taylor Kitsch for playing Tim. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine:

Abbey was stunned for a few seconds and unable to move. She couldn't believe it, Tim was actually kissing her!

'_Mind you he has kissed you in the past,' _she thought to herself but this wasn't like in the truck, no this was different, it was more tender, more… wanted.

She slowly brought her left hand up and brushed her fingertips along his jaw, resting her other hand on his chest. His hands moved from resting on her shoulders down to her arms.

Slowly she pulled away and looked up at him. Tim slowly opened his eye and looked down at her. Abbey wasn't really sure what to say until she found herself saying, "We should go in…" She trailed off rather then actually finish the thought.

Tim looked at the ground rolling his lips over his teeth. Eventually he nodded, "Yeah you are probably right," He looked at her and she could only look back at him. "Come on," He put his hand back on the low of her back and led her back into the party.

* * *

"Hey Saracen," Abbey turned around in front of the school. Tim was sitting idling in his truck looking at her. "Come here," He shouted again.

It was only lunch break and Abbey felt like she was going to regret this but she walked over to the curb and Tim's truck. She also notice some Rally girls glaring at her, they would probably thinking of something horrible to do to get back at her but she couldn't help but let her ego be buoyed by their jealousy.

She came to a stop and folded her arms on the open door of his truck. They hadn't got a chance to speak since the night at Buddy Garrity's car lot playoff party.

"Hey," He said looking at her.

"Hey Tim, what's up?" Abbey asked. She had no idea what he had meant by the kiss, and wasn't completely sure she wanted to find out what he had. In her mind later that night she had created every possible scenario and only one of them made her happy.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," He asked not taking his eyes off her.

Abbey was about to say she had class in a half an hour and not just any class but the sophomore home ec class she was student teaching in, she couldn't be late for that when a rally girl with long red curly hair came up beside her and pushed her aside so she was looking through the window at Tim.

Abbey was too stunned to say anything; she could only stare at the girl shocked at her blatant rudeness.

"Hey Tim," The girl said in an overly cheery voice. "Me and a couple of the girls were wondering if you were busy after school. We could hang out and do…some stuff."

That was it, before Tim got the chance to answer. Abbey put her hand on the door handle drawing the girl's attention. She looked at Abbey like she was something under her shoe. "Excuse me, thanks," Abbey opened the door rather roughly before the girl could stand up from leaning on it so she stumbled backwards. "I would love to hang out Tim," Abbey answered pretending they hadn't just been interrupted, in an overly loud voice which she knew the red head could hear.

"Great," Tim said smiling at her and putting his truck in gear they pulled away from the school.

"Don't like rally girls?" Tim asked. They were sitting on the hood of his car out at the bluffs; of course it was colder then when they had last hung out there. Abbey was wearing a long black woollen coat that went to the knee of her jeans and Tim was wearing his thick brown coat with the sheep skin lining.

Abbey looked at him, "No, I don't like girls that act like I'm not worthy of your attention."

Tim snickered, "Getting a little jealous?"

Abbey's mouth fell open and she looked at him, she couldn't help but smile when she answered, "Let's not get carried away. Oh by the way, my brother told me you accosted him when he was on a date with Julie, some football thing."

Tim snickered, "He didn't."

"Yeah he did," Abbey said smiling, "And boy was he pissed,"

"He didn't seem all that pissed at the party,"

"Yeah well, he was thrilled he was doing something with the rest of the team, it's just Julie is an anti-high school kinda girl."

Tim looked at Abbey, "An _anti-high school girl_?"

"Yeah you know, anyone who resents or rebels against the high school social higher archy." Abbey shrugged when Tim stared at her, "They don't like football players of cheerleaders."

"Oh…why?" Tim asked looking at her.

"I dunno," Abbey shrugged, "Personally I have nothing against any of you,"

Tim laughed, "Thanks,"

"You're very welcome." They fell back into silence and Abbey couldn't help but ask. "Tim?"

"Yeah,"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"The first time or the second time," Abbey rolled her eyes; they really did have a complicated relationship.

"Second time," She said quietly looking at her hands before looking back at him.

Tim shrugged looking at his own hands before looking at her, "Because I wanted to I guess, you didn't seem so opposed to it."

Abbey smiled looking at him, "No…just…just couldn't help wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Tim asked sounding like he really didn't want to know but felt compelled to ask.

"Wondering that if Tyra hadn't turned you, would you still have kissed me?" Abbey stared at him not letting herself look away.

Tim looked like he would rather have had her ask him if he would quit football for her. "God Abbey I don't know," He slid of the hood of the truck.

Abbey followed him with her eyes, she wasn't sure what she wanted him to say but the thought had been in the back of her mind since the kiss. "Tim, you finally get yourself untangled from Lyla…or appear to and then you ask Tyra for a second chance. I mean it wasn't like I was your first choice…so I think you can see where I am coming from."

Tim looked at her looking a little lost, "I don't need this right now Abbey," He snapped. Abbey was a little taken aback by his tone. "I have to go to court after school."

Abbey knew he was trying to dodge the question by changing the subject and it worked. Abbey slid of the roof and looked at him. "What? Why?"

"I have an unpaid parking ticket." He said looking at the ground.

"Oh god Tim, it is gonna be the case of the century." She said crossing her arms and looking at him sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Hey," Tim said obviously a little unnerved that she wasn't asking him what she could do. "I could lose my licence." He said sulkily.

Abbey just looked at him, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you sped." Tim opened his mouth to argue but Abbey shook her head and stopped him. "Want me to come?"

Tim looked at her with a funny look, "Come where?"

"To the courthouse," Abbey said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Moral support," She said shrugging feeling like she was under interrogation.

"My brother's coming,"

"Yeah and Billy is so understanding," Abbey said sarcastically looking at Tim. He just stared back at her, "Fine if you don't want me to come then just say so, don't side step the question," She headed to the passenger door of the truck.

"Abbey," Tim said drawing her attention. She turned and looked at him crossing her arms. "Sure, yeah, I'll pick you up after school."

Abbey smiled about to ask if that was so hard but then she remembered, "Oh damn it school," She looked at her watched and squealed. "Damn it, I'm fifteen minutes late, shit Tim, get in the truck!"

* * *

Abbey slammed her locker door and went to walk down the hall; she was meeting Tim out at the front of the school. As she turned to go Matt was standing beside her looking at her.

"Oh my god Matt! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Abbey said grabbing her chest from fright.

"Look, did you talk to Riggins?" Matt asked seriously, ignoring Abbey's words.

"I mentioned it," She said evasively walking around Matt and down the hall.

"Mentioned it? Abbey, I can't have him dragging me off to these football things in the middle of…stuff,"

"You mean dates with Julie," Abbey corrected.

Matt shrugged, staying on Abbey's heels, "Look did you or didn't you?"

"Well, I mean come on Matt he wasn't the only guy and you were all pumped up about being a football 1st stringer and now you are and some of the tasks aren't as fun as others."

"What going to parties?" Matt asked stopping in his tracks.

"Well, you don't seem to be enjoying it," Abbey yelled over her shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" Matt yelled.

"To the courthouse, I'll explain later." Abbey yelled pushing the doors of the school open and leaving her brother standing there.

* * *

"Billy," Abbey whispered to him. She was sitting in the row behind Billy Riggins in the courthouse. It turned out Tim couldn't just pay the ticket because he had failed to appear. Abbey couldn't believe that when the judge heard he was at an away game he didn't just let Tim pay the ticket. "Billy," Abbey poked him just as the judge called his name.

Billy explained slightly awkwardly that he wasn't Tim's legal guardian, and then the judge said that that wouldn't do. When Tim said he would get his father's signature. Abbey looked at Billy wondering how this was possible because she had never seen or heard mention of Tim's mother or father. Billy just looked confused.

"Look, thanks for coming," Tim said dropping Abbey off at her house. Billy was behind them in his truck, he was following Tim home because they had met at the courthouse.

"No problem," Abbey said slamming the door. "What are you gonna do?" She asked through the window.

"I dunno," Tim said shrugging, "Look, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"'Kay," Abbey said. With that Tim pulled away.

Abbey walked into the house and threw her back pack on the ground. Abbey considered what Tim had said at the bluffs. He technically hadn't answered her question which bothered her.

Whether it was Tyra, or Lyla in secret, or a rally girl Tim always had a girl and Abbey was starting to wonder if she was just Tyra's back up.

The phone rang suddenly; Abbey figured that Tim must have just gotten home.

"Hey," Abbey said slightly surprised at his voice.

"Hey, just calling to tell you I am gonna be out of town tonight," Abbey wondered how this involved her in any way.

"Oh yeah? Why would I care?" She asked figuring he was going to be going on some binge party thing with the other football players and rally girls and her idea of him actually being interested in her would be shot to hell.

"Well…uh, I thought we would hang out together." Abbey couldn't believe his ego, just because he kissed her he thought her world suddenly revolved around him, even if it did it was still insulting. She was rather tempted to say she had other plans but before she could he spoke. "Yeah, I am going to get my dad's signature for the ticket thing."

"Oh, where does he live?" Abbey asked confused.

"I dunno, somewhere east of here, couple of hours, I dunno, I haven't seen him in a couple of years."

"Oh," Abbey bit her tongue from saying something stupid but it didn't help, "You want company?" She asked a little over eagerly. Matt walked in the door and looked at her on the phone.

"Uh, no, I'll talk to you when I get back." With that Tim hung up the phone.

Abbey stared at the receiver for a few seconds and then hung up. She ran into her room and grabbed her purse. She came out into the living room and looked at Matt.

"Be back in a few hours," She yelled running out the door before he could argue.

* * *

She pulled her bronco to a screeching halt outside of the Riggins house. She got out grabbed her purse and ran up to the front door. Just as she was about to knock Tim opened the door.

He stared at her, "Hey," She said brightly. "Thought you could use some more moral support," She gave him one of her million dollar smiles. He just stared at her with a furrowed brow before shaking his head and looking at her.

"Get in the truck," He said reluctantly. Abbey smiled and went and got into the passenger side door of his truck.

As they pulled out of the drive way Abbey looked over her shoulder. Billy was standing in the front door looking nervous. She shook her head and concentrated on the road.

As Tim drove the car through rural Texas he glanced at her, "Why are you here Abbey?"

Abbey looked at him, "Because I'm…" She was going to say _friend_ but then she realised she wasn't exactly sure if she was just his friend any more, "Because I'm a generally nice person Tim and I didn't want to sit in the living room while Matt told me about practise."

Tim shook his head and then concentrated on the road.

* * *

Tim got back in the truck from talking to the hotel manager. Abbey looked at him after having listened to the woman yell over the balcony. "She thinks this isn't the boonies?"

Tim smiled as they took off again. It had been a long four hour drive and Abbey was looking forward to getting out of the car.

"I found out where he is," Tim said not taking his eyes off the road.

Abbey looked at him, "Oh yeah?"

"He's working in a driving range not far from here."

Abbey nodded, "Well, why don't you drop me off at like a Wal-Mart or a Zellers or something I can bum around for a while, while you talk to your dad."

Tim glanced at her, "You sure?"

"'Course, you don't want me hanging around when you see him."

Tim nodded and went silent as they drove on. They found a Wal-Mart and he pulled to a stop in front of it. "I'll be back in like an hour." Abbey nodded and started into the mall but Tim stopped her, "Abbey," She glanced back at the truck, "Thanks,"

Abbey waved at him, "No problem, have fun," She winked at him before heading inside.

* * *

"Hey Matt?"

"Abbey? Where are you I was getting worried!"

"Aw, Matt I am sorry, I tried to call but I don't think there is a cell tower for miles; I am in the middle of no where."

"What? Why!?"

"It's a long story, the main thing is I am here and probably won't be home until late tonight kay?" Abbey said over the Wal-Mart pay phone.

"Well, I can't really argue can I?"

"No you can't, see you later."

"Yeah, see ya." Matt hung up the phone and Abbey turned back to the store wondering how she was going to kill an hour there.

* * *

After driving up to Mr. Riggins trailer. Abbey got out of Tim's truck. Abbey had been surprised when he told her that they were going to meet his dad at a bowling alley and then go out to dinner with him. Then at the bowling alley Tim had asked if it was okay if they stayed the night with him. Abbey hadn't the heart to say no so here she was.

"You kids wanna have a drink?" Tim's dad asked as they walked into the front yard.

"Yeah sure," Tim answered. Abbey looked at him, it was strange to see him with his dad, it was like a completely different person, he was so…vulnerable.

"Actually I think I am gonna hit the couch, thank you for dinner Mr. Riggins," Abbey said.

The man shrugged. Abbey didn't really know what to make of him. He seemed conflicted. He defiantly didn't resemble Tim, if anyone he looked like Billy. "My pleasure my dear,"

Abbey smiled, "Is it okay if I call my little brother and tell him I won't be home, it will just be a quick call."

Mr. Riggins nodded, "Sure go ahead."

Abbey nodded, "Thanks," She looked at Tim, he looked at her awkwardly. "See you in there," With that she walked into the trailer.

She looked around at the couch. Whether it was her or the fact she was going to be sharing the couch with Tim, she didn't know but it looked like the smallest couch in the world.

She sat on the end of it and called Matt.

"Hey Matt,"

"Yeah Abbey, you almost home?"

"Uh, well Matt you see the thing is…okay so you know I said I would watch grandma while you take Julie to the concert."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, well doesn't look like I am going to be home in time."

"What!?" Where are you?"

"I dunno, out in the boonies of godforsaken Texas."

"WHY? Abbey what is going on?"

"Look, Tim needed to get his dad's signature for a speeding ticket and so I went with him and we had to find him and now we have and they are doing this whole father son reunion-connecting thing even if it is a little awkward and I am kinda stuck here since I drove with Tim." There was silence on the other end of the line.

"So, let me get this straight, you went with Tim Riggins…let me emphasize the _Riggins _part, to the middle of Texas to see his father who you have never met and could well be a serial killer and are staying the night?"

"Well you could put anything like that and it would sound bad, anyway I am a big girl and I will see you tomorrow, anyway I am sure Tim wouldn't have let me come if the guy was dangerous."

"Since when did you start talking about Riggins by his 1st name?"

"Since he kissed me,"

"What!?"

"Look Matt gotta go, see ya tomorrow, love ya."

"Abbey? Abbey no wait!" But Abbey hung up the phone hastily. She really had said too much to Matt but there was no taking that back.

Abbey got up and looked at the coach. It was small. She ran her hand under the cushions and found what she had been hoping for. The cold bar that told her it was a fold out.

'_Thank god,' _Abbey thought to herself. She took off the cushions and carefully piled them in the corner. Then clearing the coffee table out of the way she pulled out the bed. It would be a bit of a tight fit but at least it would have been as bad as if the couch had been just that, just a couch.

She found sheets and blankets already on the bed from when it was last folded and they were clean. She made up the bed and then looked around. Tim had given her a bag from his truck. He had kept it in the tool box holder in the bed of the truck. It was a Dillon Panthers bag and he said it had an old pair of sweat pants in it and an old tee shirt that were most likely clean.

Abbey opened the bag gingerly and was pleasantly surprised when she found the clothes rumpled and stuffed in the bag but clean none the less. She glanced out the window at Tim and his dad.

They were sitting on two arm chairs on the lawn talking. She didn't know but they seemed to be doing alright after all neither of them appeared to be screaming. So observing that neither of them was getting up in the near future since Tim had just grabbed another beer, Abbey quickly changed out of her jeans and pink long sleeve blouse and into the white t-shirt. It was big enough so that it just covered her and ended at the top of her thighs, she left the sweats for Tim.

* * *

Abbey woke up when Tim and his dad came in. Abbey didn't see Mr. Riggins but she saw Tim as he came towards the living room area.

"So have a nice night?" Abbey asked sitting up and crossing her legs and watching him.

Tim shrugged, "'S fine,"

Abbey rolled her eyes doubting he would say much more. "So what do you think the plan is for tomorrow?"

"I dunno, guess we'll just leave." He shrugged after taking off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head.

"Uh right," Abbey stuttered as Tim unbuttoned the fly at the waist of his jeans.

"What?" He asked as Abbey took a sudden interest in the blanket covering her knees.

"Nothing," Abbey said. She could see Tim's hand on the end of the bed grab the sweats. "Uh so what did Coach Taylor say about you missing the practise."

"He's pissed." Abbey looked up when she figured it was safe.

"Oh-

She had been meaning to say _Oh yeah?_ but it hadn't managed to come out with it as she looked at Tim. The sweats were riding on his hips and he was shirtless, an amazing sight in Abbey's book. Sure she had seen him shirtless before but when those two times had occurred she had ended up furious so they didn't count. Tim threw himself over an arm chair in the corner of the room he looked at her waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"Yeah…?" He prompted.

Abbey shook her head, "Oh yeah?" She repeated, her voice slightly high pitched. Tim grabbed a blanket off the end of the fold out and looked at her. "What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Getting ready to go to sleep," He said shaking out the blanket.

"You're kidding right?" Abbey said scoffing slightly. Tim looked at her and then the fold out.

"What? You wanna share?" He asked sceptically pointing a finger at the bed.

"Look, firstly you have a game on Friday and if you sleep in that chair your muscles are gonna hate you and secondly come on, we aren't going to be doing anything." Tim shrugged like he hadn't had a problem with it. Abbey narrowed her eyes as he flopped onto the bed beside her. "What? Do you think I am like a prude or something?"

Tim looked at her furrowing his brow. "Goodnight Saracen." He turned off the light beside the couch leaving Abbey sitting in complete darkness. She shook her head swallowing her aggravation and lay down. She rolled on her side her back facing his and yanked on the covers.

* * *

When Abbey woke up she was spread eagled over the couch on her stomach. She sat up slightly groggily and looked around. No Tim and No Mr. Riggins. Abbey looked at the arm of the couch there was a note.

_Abbey,_

_Dad and I went golfing; my keys are on the counter drive my truck over,_

_Tim_

Abbey sat up and was indignant at the fact that Tim figured she would just work out where the golf course was and that he hadn't woken her up. After getting up she had a shower and got dressed and went out the door.

Driving Tim's truck over was a slight challenge, considering that she had no idea where the gold course was and the you had to have the arms of a strong man to change gears, no wonder he was so fit.

After stopping for directions twice she finally found the course. After parking she went into the club house and went to the counter.

"Hi, I am looking for a pair of misfit Riggins?" She said sweetly to the guy behind the desk.

"Oh yeah, they are still on the course. You want me to get you something to drink?"

"Yeah a coffee, thanks. How much longer do you reckon they will be?"

"Not much longer now, they've been out a while."

Abbey nodded and went to sit in the window and drink her coffee. Eventually the guy came over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"That's them," He said pointing out the window at a putting green. Abbey craned her neck and could see them.

"Thanks," She said smiling at the guy.

"Doesn't look like they are having much fun," The guy said not taking his eyes of the two men.

Abbey looked out the window and could see what he meant. It looked like they were yelling at each other. "Oh god," She whispered. She paid for the coffee and ran outside the club house. Just as she exited she saw Tim coming around the front, he was putting on his jacket and looked angry. "Tim," She called to him.

He looked at her briefly before making a bee line for his truck. "Come on, we're leaving."

It was fine with Abbey. She had to run to catch up with his angry strides and got in the passenger side of his truck. He jerked the truck into gear and they tore out of the parking lot.

For the drive home they sat in silence. After getting a cramp in her neck from leaning her head on the cold glass of the window Abbey moved so she was leaning her back on Tim's right shoulder, whether he even noticed she didn't no because he didn't move.

Abbey didn't pry about what had happened. She knew that if she had had a big argument with her father, who was as good as estranged, she wouldn't want someone poking into it. So they just drove along in silence.

Finally they pulled to a stop in front of her house. It was dark outside and Abbey was just glad that her little road trip adventure with Tim was over. She shimmied over and got out but before she closed the door she leaned her hands on the seat and looked at Tim.

"Thanks for driving me home," She said looking at him. Tim's eyes moved from the windshield to her. He simply shrugged. Abbey sighed and looked at her hands and then back at Tim, "Tim are you gonna be okay."

He gave her a sad smile, "Yeah Abbey, I'll be just fine," He said in a sardonic tone.

Abbey shook her head, "Night." She slammed the door and headed up the pathway. Her bed was calling to her.

"Abbey?" Abbey turned around and saw Tim had opened the passenger door again and was waving at her to come over to the truck again. Ignoring her better judgment Abbey turned away from the house and her cozy little bed and headed back over to the truck.

"Yeah Tim?" She asked tiredly.

"I kissed you because I wanted to, not so you could replace Tyra," Abbey stared at him slightly shocked. This was not what she was expecting him to say. He looked dead serious though.

"Oh," Was all Abbey could manage just staring at him. He looked at the seat before looking out the windshield.

"Well, night…"

Before he could leave Abbey lifted her self by her arms on the seat back into the truck and just as Tim looked back at her she kissed him. She could tell he hadn't been expecting it but he certainly didn't refuse it. He put his hand on the back of her neck and continued to kiss her until Abbey's arms started to shake under her weight when she pulled away and let her feet touch the pavement again.

"Night," Abbey half said half sighed.

"Night," Tim replied giving her a funny look. Abbey closed the door of the truck and headed inside.

* * *

School the next day was murder. The fold out bed had killed her back and she had barely slept last night due to her kiss with Tim. It wasn't helped by what had happened in second period English lit. Abbey moved through the halls until she saw Tim at his locker.

She ran over to him and he noticed her as he slammed his locker. He smiled at her, but it wasn't a genuine smile it was a smile he gave to the rally girls and Abbey instantly didn't like it. He looked like he was nervous about something and Abbey knew what.

"Hey," He said brightly at her obviously not picking up on her mood.

"Hi Tim," She said in a cold tone, his smile vanished and he gave her a questioning look, "We need to talk."

Just then two rally girls came up to them. One was the red head from before and the other was blonde and couldn't have been over a grade ten. They smile sweetly at Tim and then snidely at Abbey who was glaring at them.

"Hi Annie," The Red head said over brightly to Abbey.

"Abbey," Abbey corrected coldly.

"We were just wondering if you had seen the calendar yet." Abbey stared at them giving nothing away. "And," She added attackingly, "were wondering if we could borrow Tim for a quick second."

Abbey glanced at Tim who was leaning against his locker and not looking at Abbey or the rally girls but was concentrating on his shoes very hard. Abbey then looked back at the rally girls and threw on her most convincing smile she could muster.

"Yes, I had actually, did you see Mr. July wasn't he just _the hottest_?" Abbey said. The rally girls stopped smiling and Tim looked at her. Tim was Mr. July. Another Rally girl had already pretended to drop the calendar on Abbey's desk in her previous class, she was well informed, anyway when five of them had barged into the house and kidnapped Matt just after she got home the last night she was kinda of tipped off that something was going on. "Tim," Tim continued to stare at her, "A word?"

He nodded and followed her into an empty classroom leaving the rally girls to look crest fallen. "Abbey look…" He started but Abbey put up her hand to silence him.

"Look Tim, I am not mad about the calendar."

"You aren't?" He said slightly shocked, "No threats of dating some guy from the basketball team?"

"What? No, I don't even know anyone on the basket ball team anyway back to the point of course I am not made about the calendar, I mean we aren't even going out, even if the entire rally squad seems to think we are."

Tim looked at her and opened his mouth but Abbey kept talk, "Look I don't know what the kisses meant but if they do mean something and we are going to start going out then we need some ground rules."

Tim stared at her, "Ground rules?" He said crossing his arms and smiling at her as if daring her to ban him from football parties, but that wasn't Abbey's intention. _At least he hadn't said that that wasn't what they meant._

"Yes, ground rules," Abbey crossed her own arms and looked him straight in the eyes when she said, "I get the football thing, and the guy bravado thing and I don't expect you to stop going to these parties and I don't care if you look at rally girls because honestly they don't threaten me. I know you are a first string football player making you one of the most wanted guys in town ergo most of the girl in the high school…no wait the town will be throwing themselves at you and I don't mind. Go to the parties, take pictures, I know guys better then you think I do and I also get the whole fear of being 'whipped' so go have fun, be a 'guy' in front of your friends. I won't listen to rumours or stories told to me because I will expect the truth from you." Tim stood still with his eyebrows raised and his mouth slowly opened as Abbey spoke but she wasn't done yet, "But, if I find out you kissed another girl or had sex with one of them, it's over and when I say it's over its done, no second chances no nothing, you have one shot don't mess it up, or you will regret it." Abbey took a deep breath feeling rather proud of her little speech.

Tim shifted his weight from one foot to the other looking at the ground as if going over the words. Suddenly he looked back at her. "So we're going out?" He asked.

Abbey shrugged, "Are we?"

Neither of them seemed to want to answer the question directly. Tim took a step further until they were standing toe to toe. He was looking down at her. "Those are your guide lines?"

"Y'up," Abbey said looking into those devastatingly green eyes of his.

"Sound reasonable enough to me," With that Tim lowered himself and kissed her.

After the kiss Abbey pulled back, "I gotta get to class."

Tim nodded and watched Abbey leave. As she was about half way down the hall He called out to her, "You talk in your sleep ya know?" Abbey spun on her heel and looked at him. He was standing in the middle of the hallway and everyone was staring from one of them to the other. Abbey could have gone up to Tim and kicked him in the groin but instead she smiled at him and held her head high, let 'em talk for all she cared she was officially going out with Tim Riggins, 1st string running back for the Dillon Panthers.

"You grind your teeth," With that she walked down the hallway and to class.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, well I know I waited for another episode to come out before updating but anyway here I am and raring to go…heavy couple of episodes huh? Well here we go…enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Abbey closed the front door of the house and leaned against the door. After a few deep breathes Abbey stood up and jumped up and down squealing.

"EEEE!!" She squealed jumping up in the air in circles.

"Well, one of us is cheery," Her grandmother said coming into the living room from her bedroom. She smiled sweetly at Abbey and Abbey stopped jumping and just smiled.

"I really, really am." Abbey walked over and dropped her backpack on the floor and kissed her grandmother on the cheek. "Things are going really well,"

"Oh well, at least one of my grandchildren is happy." She said slightly absent-mindedly as she sat in her chair. Abbey stared at her.

"Wait, what? What's wrong with Matt?" Abbey asked concerned.

"I think he and that nice Julie might have had a spat." Her grandmother flicked off her slippers and put her feet up. Abbey went to go into the kitchen but stopped.

"Grandma…Grandma are your toenails painted?"

"Yeah, ya like um? Tyra did them for me, such a nice girl."

Abbey stared at her grandmother with her mouth open for a few seconds before running into the kitchen and out the back door. "MATT!!"

Matt was sitting on the bench in the back yard going over his biology notebook. "Matt, why was Tyra Collette in our home?!"

"What? Oh… Uh when you were in the boonies I asked Julie to watch grandma while I was on TV, she brought a friend I guess it was Tyra."

Abbey stared at Matt. "Since when did Julie Taylor start hanging out with Tyra?"

"I dunno…none of my business any more."

Abbey crossed her arms coming over to sit down beside her brother. "What? What happened Matt?"

"Julie and I broke up."

Abbey stared at him, "Why? I thought everything was going well."

"Yeah well it was until Riggins talked me into going into the calendar."

Abbey stared at Matt. "What has the calendar got to do with this?"

"Well, Julie asked me what I had done last night and I lied and she already knew about the calendar…she said I could go and hang out with the rally girls or whatever." Matt was looking at the ground.

Abbey shook her head. "Why did you lie, Matt?"

Matt looked at her, "Because I thought she would be pissed if she found out."

Abbey stared at her younger brother, "Apposed to the bliss you are in right now." Matt glared at her, "And on game day too…that is harsh."

Matt shrugged, "Look I don't wanna talk about it any more, why are you so jolly?"

" 'jolly'?" Abbey asked amused.

"Yes, jolly,"

Abbey shook her head and looked at her little brother. "Tim and I are going out."

Matt looked at her like it wasn't the best news he had ever heard. "Oh fantastic…just fantastic."

Abbey shook her head and smiled, "Look, you have enough on your plate with out worrying about my love life, I'll be fine."

"And you know about the calendar?"

"Yeah and I can assure you Tim's pic was _way _more provocative then yours." Abbey said rolling her eyes and leaning back.

"And you don't care?"

Abbey opened her mouth to say of course not but thought better of it and chose her words more carefully. "I am a lot older then Julie…"

"Only two years," Matt contradicted.

"Yeah well in high school terms a sophomore and a senior may as well be separated by a generation. And I kinda know what I am getting with Tim, when you and Julie hooked up, so to say, you weren't nearly so….you weren't nearly as football player-ie as you are now." Matt looked at her, "Look if I get a chance to talk to Julie I will, make sure she knows nothing happened."

"I told her that already,"

"Yeah right after you told her the bold faced lie." Matt shook his head at Abbey's words.

"So you and Riggins huh?"

"Y'up,"

"Your on a slippery slope Abbey,"

"Thanks for the encouraging words Matt." Abbey patted her brother on the shoulder and went inside.

* * *

Abbey stood in the cold night air with her grandmother on one side and Landry on the other. "Come on Matt!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

It was the dying seconds of the game. Abbey looked over the crowd and saw Billy Riggins standing with his dad. She was really happy he was there, Tim deserved to have him there.

She turned her attention back to the game. Matt caught the snap and handed the ball off to Tim.

"Come on!" Abbey yelled. Tim tossed the ball to Smash. Abbey scanned the field and realised what they were doing. Smash hurled the ball and Matt caught it running it for the touch down.

Abbey screamed and threw her arms around her grandmother both of them jumping up and down simultaneously.

Abbey walked over the cold pavement to where Tim was standing. He had seen her coming towards him and stopped walking waiting for her approach while his brother and dad head towards their trucks.

He was so hot, with his hair still damp from his shower; Abbey couldn't believe he was finally hers.

"Hey you." She said smiling as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey yourself." He said giving her a half smile in return.

"You played amazingly tonight, congrats on the win." Abbey took a few steps so she was closer to him. He hefted his bag higher on his shoulder and shifted his helmet in his hand so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thanks,"

"I saw your dad, and I suppose you guys want to ya know discuss the game and all or else I would suggest we go and celebrate your win."

Tim looked over at where his dad and brother were standing talking. "I don't think they would miss me all that much."

Abbey giggled, "No, you go with them we can hook up later." Abbey raised herself up on her toes and kissed him. She slowly pulled back and looked at him.

"Thanks that make good bye so much easier."

Abbey smiled biting the tip of her tongue in between her bottom and top teeth, "Just to make sure you remember me."

"I don't think I will forget anytime soon." He kissed her on the forehead and let go. "I'll talk to you tomorrow and we can go on a real date."

"Sounds like a plan." Abbey watched him walk over to his dad and brother. She couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

Abbey slammed her locker closed and looked at Tim.

"So I was thinking we go out, get something to eat and play it by ear…." He trailed off and looked at her. He was leaning against the wall of lockers. His fingers teased the hair hanging over her shoulder coming out of one of her two French braids.

"Really…sounds very intriguing." She said smiling at him.

"Abbey!" Abbey and Tim both looked over Abbey's shoulder to see Matt running over to them.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Abbey asked. Tim and Matt shared a very male, very football player nod to acknowledge each other.

"Uh, I was hoping that you could maybe play on my powder puff team." Abbey stared at him and Tim scoffed.

"What's powder puff?" Abbey asked looking between the two of them.

"Oh, uh its when the girls play a game of football." Matt stared at her expectantly. "Usually it is cheerleaders and rally girls. I'm a coach."

"Yeah and I am the other." Tim said looking at Abbey. Abbey looked at him.

"Well, in that case I am defiantly saying no." Abbey said looking back at Matt.

"What!? Why?"

"Not that I wouldn't have said no anyway….because believe me I would have, but anyway I am not going to play against either my brother or the guy I just started going out with."

"There, ya see Saracen, now where were we?" Tim put his arm around Abbey's shoulder. Abbey smiled at him.

"Come on Abb's, we're blood!"

"Sorry, no dice." Abbey turned and walked down the hall with Tim beside her.

" 'Abb's'? Is that what I should start calling you?" Abbey glared at him as they turned into their math class.

"You do and I start calling you Timmy." She gave him a challenging smile.

"Point taken." He sank into the seat beside her.

"Good,"

* * *

Abbey sat across the table from Tim and looked over his shoulder. "God Matt looks so pathetic." She said with a sad smile on her lips.

Tim looked at her from his soda. "Is that all you have to talk about, your little brother? Come on this is our first date."

Abbey smiled at him, "Oh so you wanna discuss how stupid MacGill is; that seems to be a hot topic today."

"I would rather talk about anything else."

"Good," Abbey stood up and picked up her plate of cheesecake and sat down in the chair beside Tim. "Want a taste?" She asked him.

"Defiantly," She got a piece of the cake on the end of the fork and lifted it to Tim. He took the fork and ate the cake and then looked at her. Abbey was smiling. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said still smiling provocatively.

"Hey…hey, Mac is on TV." One of the guys sitting around them shouted. Tim and Abbey both looked up at the TV.

"Turn it up!" Another guy shouted.

"Let me turn it up." Tim said standing up. He walked over and turned up the TV and then came back and sat down.

Abbey wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rested her chin on one of his shoulders and looked at the TV. MacGill was making a public apology about what he had said concerning the black player on the team.

Once it was over some other guy turned down the volume, Abbey looked at Tim. He looked over his shoulder at her.

One of the guys commented about how it wasn't a good enough apology, which spurred a discussion that ended in Smash's girlfriend walking out of the diner. Abbey had decided to keep her mouth shut on the matter lest she get her self in trouble, which she was accustomed to doing, but when Waverly walked out it prompted Abbey to scoff in Tim's ear.

He shifted in his seat and looked at her. "What?" He inquired.

"Nothing I just can't stand that girl, she is always on her soap box about something like she knows something about segregation or persecution."

"And you do?" Tim asked. Abbey lifted her chin and pulled back to look at him.

"No, but just because she is black doesn't give her the right to act like she has experienced real racism."

Tim shook his head, "This is heavy, come on lets go."

"Go where?" Abbey inquired as Tim stood up. She followed suit.

"I dunno, come on lets go." Abbey shook her head and followed him.

* * *

Abbey sat in her sophomore home economics class and watched Julie beat the eggs in her cookie batter.

"I am just saying maybe you should talk to him." Abbey said measuring out the flour for Julie.

"And I am saying maybe I shouldn't." She said simply looking Abbey in the eye.

"Yeah well, not that I'm not biased seen as how he is my brother and all but I know Matt and he really likes you and I find it hard to believe he would do anything to jeopardize that."

Julie shrugged, "Would you put up with it if your boyfriend was in a calendar with a bunch of rally girls throwing themselves over him and then he lied about it …to your face?"

"Well I am not threatened by rally girls, it isn't a challenge to get into a sluts pants and guys defiantly like challenges." Abbey said putting the flour in a glass bowl and she sifted it.

"Yeah well easy for you to say…"

"Oh I am not so sure." Abbey said and as if on cue the door of the home ec. room opened and Tim walked in.

"Why is he in here?" Julie asked. Tim scanned the room and came over to Abbey's table. Abbey was just thankful the teacher was gone or else she would be on a tirade about how she was supposed to set a good example for the girls and dating a Riggins was not a good example.

"Hey," He said sitting on the table beside where Abbey was standing.

"Hey you, what's up?" Abbey asked. Julie looked from Abbey to Tim.

"Wait, wait, wait you are the new mystery girl dating Tim Riggins?" Julie stuttered.

Abbey looked at her and so did Tim, "Ooh, am I am mystery?" Abbey said Julie looked as if she wanted to say something but closed her mouth and went back to the batter. Abbey shook her head and looked at Tim. "What's up?" She asked smiling.

"Just came to see ya,"

"Don't you have Chemistry?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah but that isn't really a big deal, look you have fun last night?"

Julie looked over the table at Abbey questioningly. Abbey couldn't help but blush. After they had left the diner Tim had driven her home but they had stayed in the driveway for about half an hour making out before Abbey insisted she go inside.

"Yeah, I did," She said smiling at him coyly.

"Good, I was thinking after school you could come over, we could get something to eat and just hang out…" He trailed off his hand on her waist.

"I have an appointment with Mrs. Taylor after school," Abbey said cocking her head to the side and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No problem, I have a powder puff practise, you can come and watch my team practise, then we can hang out,"

"Sounds like a positive hoot." Abbey said, "Now get out or I am gonna get a detention."

" 'Kay," Tim stood up but as he walked away He put his hand in her front pocket and pulled Abbey over to him until she was kissing him full on in front of the entire class.

Abbey pulled back, "Good bye, Riggins," He smiled coyly before leaving. Once he left the class broke out into a rally of giggles and catcalls.

* * *

Abbey sat down in the office of Mrs. Taylor.

"Hi Abbey, we haven't had much of a chance to talk have we?" Mrs. Taylor said sweetly.

"Uh no ma'am," Abbey said dropping her purse on the ground.

"How are your classes going, I heard you were student teaching my daughter in home economics."

"Oh uh yeah, it's fun, my classes are all going well." Abbey said nodding wanting nothing more then to escape from the office.

"Ah so anything you want to talk about, evidently you have been spending a lot of time with Tim Riggins…"

Abbey stared at her with her mouth open, "Uh yeah I have…" She trailed off.

"There are a lot of jealous girl in this school when it comes to football players."

Abbey smiled and nodded, "Should have guessed." Abbey looked at Mrs. Taylor and came to the conclusion that this wasn't going to end soon.

* * *

"So what did you and Mrs. Taylor talk about?" Tim asked as they drove away from the school.

"I dunno, stuff…school…you…."

"Me?"

"Oh yeah, evidently many girls have been in the office crying because you have a new girl and it isn't them." Tim looked at her.

"Oh yeah, you must be happy," He said smiling at her; Abbey scoffed.

"Yeah I think it has more to do with the letterman jacket then what it is wrapped around." Tim smiled and Abbey looked at him. "Although it's contents are pretty damn fine." Tim looked at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Without a doubt," Tim looked at the road. "Oh, you know what I am really craving?"

Tim looked at her and smiled coyly, "Oh what's that?"

"Oh nothing like that, I really feel like a milkshake."

"Oh," Tim turned a corner, "We can do that and then fulfill one of my many cravings." Abbey looked at him resting her elbow on the car window and looking at him.

"Oh we will, will we?" He nodded, "Yeah well we can discuss it."

"Sounds good enough for me." Tim pulled into the ice cream place and got out. Abbey was a little surprised he would give up that easily. She wasn't about to have sex with Tim Riggins (at least not so soon) but she knew he wouldn't see eye to eye about it with her and she didn't care.

Tim came out of the fast food place without any milkshakes and a face like sin. He got in the truck.

"What's up?" Abbey asked a little unsettled by his sudden change in mood.

"It's that idiot Williams, I told him with all the tension in school over MacGill maybe he should talk to his boys and settle things down a bit." He put the truck in gear roughly and they jerked into the road. "And he got all offended."

"Wait, you didn't use that phrase 'your boys' did you?" Abbey asked bracing herself for the worst.

"Yeah, so?"

"Tim, don't you think that could be taken as…well racist?"

Tim looked at her; "I didn't mean it like that." He snapped.

"I know you didn't…but damn it Tim you are in a spot light all the time being on that football team, think before you speak!" Abbey snapped crossing her arms getting just as riled up as he was.

"Don't get all preachy with me Abbey or this isn't going to work." He said to her pulling to an abrupt halt in front of her house.

"I am trying to give you advice." She snapped. Tim shook his head and looked out the windshield. Abbey sighed. "Look, things are really messed up right now and I think everyone is a little…tense." She looked at him and he slowly looked at her his brow furrowed. "I know you were trying to do right by the team."

His hand, which had been resting on the back of her seat, moved from the seat to her shoulder and then her neck. She stared into his eyes and he didn't look away. "I didn't mean to jump down your throat." He said quietly.

Abbey rolled her lips over her teeth before she shimmied over in his truck so she was closer to him. She closed the gap between them, "It's okay," She whispered his hand went on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Her hand went to his chest and then moved up to his neck deepening the kiss. His tongue drew a figure eight over her lips until she opened her mouth to the drowning sweetness. He pulled back suddenly and looked at her Abbey opened her eyes surprised by the sudden loss of contact. "Why don't we go into your room…" He asked looking at her.

Abbey wasn't sure which scared her more the thought that Tim was implying they had sex or the thought of letting him into her house.

Abbey shook her head and tried to put on a confident smile, "Why don't we go to your place." One thing she knew for sure was that she didn't want the night to end just yet, even if she had absolutely no intention of going all the way with Tim (_or at least not yet_).

"But we are here already," He said smiling waveringly.

"I uh…" Abbey pulled away from him to sit in the passenger seat again.

"What?" He asked sounding offended. Abbey looked at him.

"I…" The words weren't coming as easily as she had thought. "It isn't me it's…."

"What is it Abbey?" Tim asked looking aggravated.

"It's my grandmother," Abbey found herself looking at her hands. She was defiantly not ashamed of her grandmother, but then she couldn't figure out why this was so hard to say to Tim, it wasn't as if he had a perfect family life. "She…she has dementia. She forgets things, like words and track of time and meeting her can be…" She looked up at Tim and shrugged.

Tim raised an eyebrow at her, "Abbey, you came with me practically across Texas to find my dad, you stayed in his run down trailer. What's wrong, you think I am gonna say something stupid."

"No!" Abbey said. "I…it's just…I dunno…"

"Come on," Tim got out of the truck and walked around to her side and opened her door. "We're are going inside and I am going to meet your grandmother."

Abbey jumped down and followed him lamely to the house. She unlocked the front door. "Grandma…" She called as she let Tim in behind her. She was very thankful she had cleaned up the house last night. "Grandma I'm home."

Her grandma came in and looked at Abbey and Tim. She was wearing a yellow housecoat and pink slippers. "Abigail Marie Saracen, you are in late with out a phone call of warning." She scolded. Abbey couldn't believe she was being reprimanded in front of Tim. She could hear him stifle a laugh at her grandmother's words.

"Sorry grandma, I was meeting Mrs. Taylor and then I went out with a friend. Grandma this is said friend, Timothy Riggins." Tim glared at the use of his real name but Abbey thought it only fair is she had to hear her own. "Tim this is my grandma."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Tim said in a very respectful tone. He held out his hand and shook Abbey's grandmother's hand.

"Well Abbey I didn't know you would be bringing company home." Her grandmother said in a very sweet tone of voice patting her hair. "How are you Mr. Riggins? You play with the Panthers, with Mattie don't you?" Abbey couldn't help but smile, Matt would rather die then know that Riggins knew their grandmother occasionally called him _Mattie_.

"I sure do ma'am," Tim said smiling.

"Yes I know you, you are a good player... good fast feet." Her grandmother said still holding on to Tim's hand.

"Uh, Tim why don't you go and wait for me in my room?" Abbey said. Her grandmother looked at her with a shrewd expression, "I am helping Tim study for his Math final."

"Well that's good, Abigail is a very good student you know Tim, very smart, do you good to get her to help you study." Her grandmother praised and Abbey rolled her eyes at the use of her first name again.

"I am positive it does," Tim added looking at Abbey and smiling.

"Now you two get to your books." Abbey's grandma said patting Tim on the arm. He moved through the house and went into Abbey's room; he didn't close the door, "You're like your grandmother," Her grandma added. Abbey looked at her grandma, "Good taste in men," Her grandma winked.

Abbey laughed, "Thanks grandma," She said smiling.

"Now you go on and get, don't want to keep a good looking boy like that waiting do you? He could get another tutor and we don't want that." Her grandmother went back into her bedroom leaving Abbey to go into her room giggling.

Tim was looking over her dressing table. Abbey closed her door. "No," He said looking over his shoulder, "Don't want to keep good looking guys like me waiting do we?" He said.

" 'Course not!" Abbey said giggling at Tim.

"By the way I was meaning to ask you, what's this?" Tim held up a black and white picture of Abbey, it was year ago. She was standing in the picture with a big white sweater on, it ended at the top of her thighs, just barely covering her and her hands were pulling the sweater down more in the front. Around her neck were the medals she had won at the state championship of gymnastics in California, five in total. Her hair was out.

"Come on give it Tim," Abbey said diving for it. He raised it out of her reach.

"No I think I want to keep it." Abbey jumped trying to get the picture.

"My friends in Cali convinced me to get it, it was stupid give it back."

"I think it is a very attractive picture, very flattering." Abbey grabbed the corner but slipped so she hit his chest and looked up into his eyes. She still had hold of the picture and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Give it back Tim," She said simply smiling.

"Or what…" He asked tauntingly.

"We _will_ study math." She said simply. He looked at her for a few seconds trying to judge if she was serious or not, in the end he let go of the picture. "Good choice." She dropped it back on the dresser over his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He picked her up and walked over to her bed were they both fell down. As they kissed Abbey helped him off with his jacket. After a while his hand managed to work it's way on to her waist and started to head upwards under her shirt.

Abbey put her hand on his wrist and pulled the offending appendage out from under her shirt and put it on her jean covered hip, but eventually it worked it's way back to her shirt hem. Abbey pulled back and looked at Tim smiling. He smiled back.

"What?" He asked panting.

"I think you have had about enough Casanova," Abbey said pushing him up and off of her.

"Oh yeah," He looked at her sitting beside him. He brushed her hair off her shoulder; the simple contact was enough to drive her crazy.

"Oh yeah, defiantly." She got up and picked up his letterman jacket off the floor and turned around. She grabbed his hand and hauled him off her bed. She opened the door and went to lead him to the door but was stopped by Tim who pulled her backwards into his arms, and kissed her again on the lips tantalizingly. He pushed her up against the doorframe but again in an amazing show of will power she pushed him away and smiled. "Come on,"

She led him over to the front door and opened it. "Night," She said smiling.

"Night," He said reluctantly but still smiling as if appreciating the challenge of the situation. As he walked out of the door Abbey heard him say, "Night _Mattie_,"

Abbey looked out the door and saw her brother standing on the porch who had been about to unlock the door when Abbey had opened it.

"Why was Tim Riggins in our house?" He asked, he looked at her for a few seconds before asking, "Are you panting?….Did he call me_ Mattie?" _

"Don't worry," Abbey said patting Matt on the shoulder. "Actually a little worry is in order I think gram has the hots for Tim."

* * *

Abbey watched as Tim walked over the field and towards her. She couldn't help but giggle. He looked so pissed. But he did look fine in his jersey and aviators. She stifled the giggle as he came to a halt in front of her.

"You are a very gracious loser," Abbey said to him. He stared down at her.

"Don't say a word!" He said throwing an arm around her and steering her towards the school.

"I didn't say anything!" Abbey said unable to stifle the giggle from her tone, "Actually I am very proud of you for restraining yourself by not punching Landry in the face." He looked down at her.

"What did I say?" He asked. Abbey giggled and made the motion she was locking her mouth shut. "Good, come on lets go make out."

Abbey burst out laughing unable to restrain herself any longer. "Yes coach," He nodded.

"I could get used to that." Tim said walking them both off the field.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh I can't wait new episode tomorrow and I am looking forward to it greatly.

Chapter Eleven

"So they just walked off the field?" Abbey asked. She was staring into the mirror hanging over the bathroom sink. She had just put her facial cream on and was about to blow dry her hair. It was early but she always got up early to see Matt off to his morning practise.

"Yeah," Tim responded in a monotone on the other end of the phone.

"So…what are you guys gonna do?" Abbey asked wiping her hand back over the mirror as if fogged back up.

"I dunno heard one of the guys say they were dipping into the J.V.'s." Abbey couldn't help but snort, "What?" Tim asked.

"Well compared to you guys, hell even Matt, those guys are scrawny, and they are going to get pummelled."

"Correction, I am replacing Smash so one of them is going to be my block, I am going to get pummelled."

Abbey giggled, "A big strong guy like you? You can take it." She said fixing the towel around her.

There was a banging on the bathroom door, "ABBEY! HURRY UP!" Matt yelled.

"Sorry, I'll see you at the field kay?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah sounds good," Tim hung up the phone and so did Abbey. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed contentedly. She couldn't believe she was actually dating Tim Riggins. It was like her dream was coming true, although there would be an enormous bust in her dream if the Panthers lost the playoffs because of Mac McGill.

"Abbey? I am serious I don't want to be late."

"Coming!" She yelled. She threw on her jeans and a black sweater that was tight fitting but still had a hood. She dashed out the bathroom. "Come on slow poke." She said grabbing her backpack from the floor of the living room and running out the door to her truck, Matt hot on her heels.

"Ya know…" Matt stared out the windshield at the road as Abbey drove down their street. "Ever since you and Riggins started to date I have never been late for a practise." He looked at her. Abbey glanced at him.

"I am very serious about your football career Matt; I think you underestimate my affection for you." She said nodding sadly.

"Well at least one of us is happy," He said sinking into his seat even more.

"Oh yeah, how are things going with Julie," She asked looking at Matt briefly.

"I dunno, I think I have come up with something to say I am sorry with but I dunno…I mean it isn't like I cheated or anything." He said in a whiny voice.

"Yeah well, you know you didn't cheat but you still lied about it _that_ is what got you in trouble in the first place." She said shaking her head as they turned the last corner.

"Yeah well," Matt opened the door and got out Abbey followed suit. "What now, you wanna walk me to the locker room?"

"As unbelievably enticing as that sounds," Abbey said sarcastically. "No I came to watch you practise." Matt stared at her.

"Why?"

"Tim said that the coaches were dipping into the fountain of youth." Matt stared at her, "The J.V.'s," He continued to stare at her.

"So, why would you care?"

"Are you kidding me? This is going to be the funniest practise of the whole season; I just wish they were selling popcorn." Matt rolled his eyes.

* * *

Abbey was right it was hilarious. Just watching them line up for sprints was hilarious, it was like all of a sudden the line dropped ten pounds and lost two inches in height. And that was before Tim got ploughed over and started yelling at the J.V.'s.

It was serious; this was the season's future on that field but no matter how many times she told herself that she couldn't keep herself from giggling.

Tim walked towards her his helmet in his hand and a dangerous look on his face. Abbey crossed her arms and smiled at him in what she hoped was a reassuring way and not a teasing one.

"Hey," He said coming to a halt in front of her.

"Hi," She said not wanting to say too much in case she lost control of herself and burst out laughing.

"You see the whole practise?" He asked looking back at the field.

"Oh yeah," She said looking at the ground.

"Well-

Tim was interrupted when one of the J.V.'s came to stand beside them. "Uh Tim I was wondering if I could have a word with…you…" He trailed off when Abbey looked at him. Abbey stared at the guy, he was pale and probably half the overall size of Tim.

"You can't, beat it!" Tim yelled pointing to the changing rooms.

He nodded not taking his eyes off Abbey and running over the two more and then going inside. Abbey looked at Tim with a quizzical, "And who is that?" She asked.

Tim glowered at her, "I'll tell you at lunch," He said shaking his head and heading to the changing rooms.

"Kay, have fun." Abbey called to him.

* * *

Abbey was sitting at a vacant table in the middle of the lunch room. She was reading her history textbook when Tim came and sat down beside her. He was sitting so that he was sitting straddling the lunch bench and facing her. He put one of his legs behind her and one in front of her, without looking up from her text Abbey raised her legs so that Tim slipped his leg under hers.

Once he had settled into his seat Abbey looked at him and smiled. "Hey," She said brightly.

"Hey, I got you lunch," He handed her a tray.

Abbey smiled at him, "Thanks, you are so sweet, but don't worry I won't tell anyone," She said teasingly. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Suddenly Abbey got the feeling she was being watched. She pulled back from Tim and looked across the table and notice three juniors staring with open mouths at her.

"Uh Tim, who are they," She said looking at him, pointing at the boys. Usually she would have been nicer introducing herself but she was a little offended at the fact that they were all staring at her and staring a little south of her face.

"They are some of the J.V.'s from the team; Coach assigned them to me to teach them the play book before Friday." Abbey nodded.

"And they are going to be…?"

"Following me until they get it," Tim said.

Abbey looked at the three boys. One of them with long hair shoved his hand under her nose to shake. "Hi I'm-

"No!" Tim snapped the three boys looked at him. "You don't need to know who she is and I am pretty sure she isn't interested in you so shut up and sit down. What you do need to know is what a Red 44 is?" He asked.

Abbey smiled to herself and went to her lunch and text book. Tim continued to bagger the boys for a few more minutes. She looked up to ask him a question about their math homework when she noticed one of the boys wasn't paying any attention to Tim and paying all of his attention to Abbey's chest.

She tapped Tim on the shoulder. "What?" He asked a little roughly at being interrupted. She pointed at the boy.

"I don't think he's paying attention." Tim looked across the table at the boy she had been pointing at. Most guys would have taken the hint and stopped but not a hormone crazed fifteen year old.

Tim suddenly stood up, making Abbey tilt dangerously as his leg moved under hers. He grabbed the guy by the scruff of his neck. "Are those footballs?" He said in a dangerously low voice.

"No Tim-I mean Riggins-I mean sir," The boy stuttered.

"Then why are you so damn interested in them?" Tim snapped. The boy could only stare at Tim in horror.

Abbey looked around and noticed that many people had stopped paying attention to their lunches and were now looking at Tim and her. Abbey decided to act. She stood up and put her hand on the arm of Tim's that had the boy hostage. Tim looked at her.

"I think I am gonna leave you boys to it, I have to go set up the class for home Ec." She said.

"I'm sorry about this," Tim apologized still holding on to the kid.

"No worries," Abbey said smiling and kissing him briefly. "Call me," With that she left the cafeteria.

* * *

Abbey's eyes slowly fluttered open. She moaned annoyed at herself for waking up and realising she had a powerful kink in her neck. She rolled from her left side onto her right and was confronted by another body, then she realised what she had been using as a pillow was someone's shoulder.

About two seconds before she totally freaked out she realised where she was. She had gone over to Tim's house after school to hang out and help him study and to as he referred to it 'calm down before the big game' which mainly consisted of them making out on his bed.

After an hour or so Abbey had insisted that they actually study, mainly because Tim was getting a little tricky to deal with. They had lain down on his couch to study but evidently she had dropped off. What with the late night she had been having due to studying for finals and the early morning wake ups to take Matt to practises she hadn't been getting much sleep.

She put her arm across his chest and lifted her chin on to his chest and looked at him. He was watching the sports channel on TV. He looked down at her.

"Good morning," He said teasingly giving her a half smile.

"Uhh…" Abbey moaned. "I can't believe I fell asleep. How long have I been out?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh about an hour and a half," Tim said nodding. He moved so his arm came out from around her. "Thank god, I thought I would never use this again." He said flexing his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry you should have woken me up." She said blushing.

"N'ah, with you asleep I could stop pretending to study."

"Pretending? Oh that just great Tim."

Tim smiled, "I think so, I am just glad to have the three roaches off the back of my heels."

"They weren't that bad," Abbey said Tim glared at her, "Okay so they were pretty bad but they are young." She said shrugging and rolling onto her back.

Tim shifted so his arm was around her neck and hanging down her chest. "You do talk in your sleep you know," He said casually.

"Oh yeah?" Abbey said, "'bout what?" She asked trying to remember what she had dreamt.

"Oh mostly bull shit but you did mention you thought I had very pretty hair."

Abbey burst out laughing, "You have got to be kidding me,"

"Nope," He said, "If I was making it up I would have coming up with something sexier then pretty hair."

Abbey laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Her cell rang on the coffee table. Abbey leaned over and grabbed it and looked at the number. She didn't know it off by heart but her caller ID said it was Clark, T and J.

Abbey thought for a minute before realising that Landry's mum's name was Jennifer. "Landry's parents?" She said staring at the phone. Tim looked at her.

"Who?"

"Just a sec, turn down the TV please." She flicked open her cell. "Hello?" She said nervously.

"Hi is this Abigail?" Abbey cringed.

"Uh yes…"

"Hi I am Jennifer Clark, Landry's mother and we just picked the boys up from the police station, we are in the car now." Abbey sat bolt up right.

"What!? The police station, what's wrong, is Matt alright?" She asked in frenzy. Tim sat up slowly as Abbey swung her legs over the side of the coach.

"Oh he's fine," The woman said coldly. Abbey shivered and sighed. Tim pulled a leg up to his chest ad rested his elbow on his knee watching her.

"What did he do?" She asked bracing herself for the worst. She couldn't have possibly predicted what Mrs. Clark was about to say.

"Well an undercover detective picked Matt, Landry, Julie and a girl named Tyra Colette at the Landing Strip."

Abbey stood up, "THE LANDING STRIP!?" She screamed.

"Yes, they said that Tyra needed to get some cash from her sister who works there."

"I am so sorry you had to get him Mrs. Clark, I will make sure this never happens again."

"It isn't a problem, but I am glad you are taking this seriously."

"Well of course I will be there when you drop him off at home. Thank you again,"

"My pleasure," With that the woman hung up.

Abbey flipped her phone closed and stared at it. "That stupid short sighted idiot of a brother of mine," Abbey grabbed her keys off the table and shoved her books into her backpack.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"Oh nothing my brother was just arrested for going into the Landing Strip underage." She snarled.

"The Landing Strip? Saracen? I didn't know he had it in him." Abbey glared at Tim. "I mean what is happening to today's youth?"

She shook her head, "You're a bad influence, talk to you later."

"Kay,"

* * *

"You gonna be okay? You look a little pale." Abbey asked patting Matt on the shoulder.

"I've felt better," he said looking at the space in front of him.

"Yes well, don't worries there are no strip clubs at this away game so I think you can pull through."

Matt glared at her, "When are you gonna give this a rest?" He asked.

"Oh probably never," She said smiling brightly at him.

"Well I am going to get on the bus,"

"Kay, I am going to say bye to Tim."

"Have fun," Matt said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry I will." Abbey walked through the crowd of people until she found Tim. "Hey,"

He turned and looked at her, "Hey," He said he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come to wish me luck?"

"Maybe…" Abbey said coyly. "Look," Abbey worked her arms up and around his neck. "I am sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it; you can make it up to me when we get home." He kissed her on the neck. Abbey giggled.

"Yeah in your dreams," She scoffed.

"Every night," He said looking her in the eyes.

Abbey wasn't sure what to say to a thing like that, "Mind you, you are pretty hard to resist in that letterman jacket." She said her arms falling from behind his head to his arms.

"Ah, I've found your weakness." He said smiling at her.

"It would appear so," Abbey went on her toes and kissed him briefly on the lips before pulling back. "Good Luck," She said brightly.

"Thanks," He got on the bus.

* * *

Abbey didn't think she had ever been more comforted then when Smash and the other guys showed up but now she was standing in the bleachers wondering if that was a good thing. She didn't think she had ever seen a dirtier game of football. The Panthers were getting absolutely no calls especially in Smash William's case. Abbey was starting to get a little worried.

She was standing between Landry and her grandmother in the bleachers behind Mrs. Taylor. She cringed when Smash was hit in the N-Zone but then she could see him talking to the guy who had hit him. Obviously she couldn't hear what he was saying but she could tell it wasn't a compliment.

All of a sudden Tim appeared in her peripheral vision as he slammed into the guy from the apposing team. Abbey gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Tim was wailing on the guy that was until the home team seemed to jump on him. It was defiantly a bench clearing brawl.

Once the officials had finally gotten the guys off each other and off the field Abbey sat down on her seat, Landry sat down beside her. "Nice guy your new friend," He said sarcastically.

Abbey glared at him, "Shut up Landry,"

"No, no, no I would just like to comment on your exemplary taste in men." Abbey looked at him, "I mean, you turned me down and said yes to that…that brute?"

Abbey gave him a sardonic smile, "Yeah, so Matt told me about you little infatuation with Tyra Colette," The smirk fell off of Landry's face, "Yeah, you might want to ask Tim how to get in her pants, he's good at that," She looked Landry up and down before adding, "Unlike you." With that she got up and walked down the bleachers.

She was being unfairly mean to Landry but she didn't care, who was he to criticize Tim? Some kid who got busted in a strip club, no way Abbey was not going to let that fly.

She could tell from the roar of the home crowd that the Panthers were awarded the win, so she got in her truck and waited for her grandmother so she could go home, tonight had been unnecessarily stressful.

Abbey had hugged Matt when he had arrived at the Panther's field but he had ditched her to go and talk to Julie. When Abbey turned back around from watching Matt walk away Tim was standing in front of her.

"Hey," He said in his deep, quiet voice.

"Hey," She said looking at him.

He looked around them and then looked back at her, "So…" He trailed off but Abbey interrupted him.

"I can't believe you started a bench clearing brawl in a play off game." She said crossing her arms.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and stared at her crossing his own arms. "What you don't approve?" He asked cuttingly.

Abbey looked at him and shook his head, "No, I am sure you had your reasons." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Actually I think it was kinda hot."

"Oh yeah?" Tim said looking down at her. Abbey looked at the scratches on his neck.

"Those sting?" She asked gently brushing her fingertips over them. His hand covered hers.

"I've had worse," He said looking at her putting his other arm around her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Defiantly," He leaned down and kissed her, he pulled back to look at her, "Why don't you come home with me, and spend the night?"

Abbey pulled back a little more and looked him in the eye. He was dead serious and she was quite tempted to say yes but then the more reasonable part of her chimed in, they had only just started dating and sex wasn't the best move. She chose her words carefully, "Not yet champ," She smiled biting her lower lip, "I have a busy night ahead of me deflating Matt's head." She nodded and Tim just looked at her. "Another night," She said looking him dead in the eye.

"Sure," He said pulling back from her.

Abbey didn't want to sound like she was rejecting him, but then she just wasn't ready for that kind of a step with him yet, "You gonna pull through without me?" She asked looking at him.

He looked at her and smiled, "I think I'll live," She smiled.

"Great,"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Abbey lay down on the couch and wrapped a croqueted blanket around her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and sat staring at the coffee table. It had been a hard week, the only thing she could compare it with was when she found out her dad was going to Iraq the first time.

Firstly Tim had his dad, and obviously wanted to spend his time with him. She wasn't jealous of the time he was spending with his dad she was just worried. Tim had started drinking again and it didn't seem to be stopping. Then there was Matt. Smash had told her in confidence that he found out Matt was planning on having sex with Julie.

How many older sisters had to talk to their little brothers about sex because there was no other adult in the situation? He couldn't talk to their grandmother and obviously not his next nearest role model, the coach. Abbey had sat him down on the porch and talked.

'_Now normally there is no way in hell I would talk to you about this but things aren't normal around here.' Matt stared at her with a confused expression, 'I heard you were planning on having sex with Julie.' _

_His mouth fell open; he looked from her to the front yard to the house as if trying to come up with a way to escape. 'I well…I mean…'_

'_Matt,' He looked at her, Abbey had never felt more uncomfortable in her entire life but she had to get through this, for him, 'I am not here to play parent. I am not going to try and tell you not too, just if you need to talk, I am here.' She looked her little brother in the eye realising just how much they were missing out on. No parents to talk to, no one to really lean on, sure she was there for him and she would always be there but who did she have?_

'_Well, I mean I don't know if Julie really wants to and I mean I don't want to pressure her or anything,' He looked at Abbey awkwardly, 'And I mean I have Landry and the guys on the team telling me all this…stuff,' He shrugged and looked at her looking slightly lost. _

'_Okay,' Abbey swallowed heavily and took a deep breath, where was she going to start? 'So firstly, Julie is a smart girl, she has good parents and if she isn't ready she will say so, and if she doesn't say so you'll know.' Matt looked at her as if he didn't think that would, 'Trust me, not many girls are ready to have sex at fifteen so she will send you… signals.' _

'_What kind of signals?' _

_Abbey sighed, this was hard, 'You will just know, trust your instincts,' He looked at her doubtfully, 'Trust me,' they sat in silence for a few minutes before Abbey got up. 'Okay so that is enough awkwardness for this entire life time.' _

'_Abbey?' She turned and looked at Matt still sitting on the porch. 'Uh… thanks, ya know, I mean we don't have really anyone and I know you don't want to…' _

_He trailed off and Abbey looked at him before walking over and kneeling in front of him, 'Matt, trust me there is nothing more important to me in this world then you,' _

_He smiled in a guy way trying to roll the statement off his back and looked at her, 'Yeah well I suppose you are kinda important to me too,' Abbey smiled at him, 'In like the top ten,' _

'_Say what you will but on your grad I am gonna be the one holding the blow up of you dressed up as Elmo for your seventh Halloween,' Abbey got up again and Matt went slightly pale. _

'_You're kidding right?' He asked in a squeaky voice. _

'_You will just have to wait and see.' Abbey went to go in the house but stopped and turned to look at him. 'Matt, if there is anything you need to talk about…'_

'_I know,' He nodded and smiled at her. Abbey smiled and went back in the house. _

So he was happy but things were hard, their grandma was going down hill fast and it was hard to cope with. Matt had told Abbey about her 'bad patches' but she didn't think she would have to deal with one. She had kept it under wraps from Matt so he wouldn't worry about it; he had enough to deal with, with Julie, school, the playoffs. Abbey wasn't about to put this on his plate as well. It was the reason she had come home in the first place.

She felt like she was starting to lose control. She was falling behind in her school work, she would get calls in the middle of class from her grandmother panicking, she was loosing sleep fast, and it was so overwhelming she wondered how Matt could deal with it. Pretty soon she would have to quit work it things kept up like this.

Abbey had managed to bail out on church so she could clean the house up. She had vacuumed, done the dishes, washed all the bed sheets, and cleaned the kitchen floor. She had never felt so worn out in her life. There was a knock on the door.

Abbey dragged herself up off the couch and walked over to the door, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. She opened the door to see Tim standing in the doorway. He had a badly bruised eye and a cut lip. Abbey's mouth fell open when she saw him.

"Oh my god Tim what happen!?" She said staring at him dropping the blanket off of herself.

He gave her a weak smile, "Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Abbey's grandmother was in her room watching the discovery channel and Matt was hanging out with Julie somewhere. Abbey led Tim into her room and looked at him. "What happened?" She asked weakly.

"I got in to a fight,"

Abbey stared at him, "No shit Sherlock," She said dryly.

He smiled again in a hollow way, "My dad left, well no actually I threw him out," Abbey stared at Tim. "He took that camera the football department was missing,"

Abbey stared at him not sure what to do, "I…"

Tim nodded biting his lower lip, "I don't know why I expected things to be different 'cause they never are."

Abbey stared at him sadly, she wanted to say that things can change, things can get better but she knew for a fact that they couldn't, "Life has a really good way of…" Abbey wanted something profound to come to her mind but nothing did. Tim looked at her, "Punching us in the stomach repeatedly." Her dad used to say that to her when she was little and upset.

He stared at her, "C'mere," She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly. She moved her head slightly to look at him. He kissed her on the lips intensely.

"ABBEY!" Abbey pulled away from Tim and cursed under her breath as she heard her grandmother calling her, "ABBEY!"

She looked at Tim, "I will be right back," She left him standing in her room and went through to her grandmother's room. Her grandmother was pacing back and forth nervously, she looked at Abbey.

"Where on earth is your father?!" She said angrily. Abbey stared at her grandmother. "He was supposed to be here to pick me up an hour ago!"

Abbey bit her tongue so as not to correct her grandmother it would only upset her. "I dunno, I am just going to go and call him and check okay?" Abbey said in a soft voice.

Her grandmother nodded nervously. Abbey went out of the room and closed the door behind her to see Tim walking across the living room. He looked at her as she closed the door.

"It's okay, I was just leaving," He said as Abbey opened her mouth to explain, "I'll see you at school." He left the room leaving Abbey feeling empty. She turned around to go back in her grandmother's room but stopped with her hand on the door handle.

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Tears had suddenly sprung into her eyes, she couldn't explain this to Tim, and she wanted to punch the wall but stopped herself so she wouldn't worry her grandmother.

Abbey took a few deep breaths and couldn't help but let out a sob. She had never felt more lost and alone before. She intertwined her fingers and held her hands up to her mouth, she had to calm down before she went back into her grandmothers room. She roughly wiped away her tears taking several deep breaths. When she felt calmer she walked into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Where is he?" He grandmother asked critically.

"There has been a change of plans; I think he will be late,"

Her grandmother rolled her eyes, "This is typical of your father I wouldn't be surprised if he was late to his own funeral."

Abbey heart broke at the remark realising how real that statement was, "Well, why don't you have a little nap before he comes."

"I may as well," Abbey helped her grandmother back into bed. "You know Abbey; I have been thinking that you should join the church choir."

Abbey looked at her grandmother, "Really?"

"Yes," Her grandmother said sweetly, "You have to voice of an angel dear, you should share it with the world."

"I don't know about that grandma," Abbey said straightening the covers.

"It's true," Abbeys grandmother patted the mattress next to her. "Come on sit with me for a while and sing to me."

Abbey smiled and got onto the bed beside her. "What do you want me to sing?" She asked.

"Sing that song you used to sing when you were younger, when ever we had company."

"I don't know why I sung that song so young,"

"Come on, it's pretty,"

Abbey shook her head and cleared her throat, "This is only gonna happen once so don't ask again," Her grandma nodded and pretended to lock her lips together. Abbey smiled and closed her eyes trying to remember the melody, it was easier then she thought.

"Even though we ain't got money/I'm so in love with ya honey/Everything will bring a chain of love/In the mornin' when I rise/Bring a tear of joy to my eyes  
And tell me everything's gonna be all right…"

Abbey continued to sing, she hadn't remember just how much she loved singing but she did, she really did, it calmed her very soul.

"Even though we ain't got money/I'm so in love with ya honey/Everything will bring a chain of love/In the mornin' when I rise/Bring a tear of joy to my eyes/And tell me everything's gonna be all right." She finished the song and looked at her grandmother. She had fallen asleep.

Abbey got up slowly and left the room silently; she leaned against the door and let the tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

Abbey sat up as Matt walked in the door. Abbey looked at him and he froze when he realised she was still awake. 

"Hi," He said hollowly.

"You're out late, should I assume…"

"No, no we didn't do anything." Abbey smiled.

"I am glad," Matt shrugged and slouched onto the couch beside her.

"How's grandma?" Abbey looked at him.

"Fine, told me to tell you to move your feet more." Matt smiled, "You should go to bed." He nodded and got up.

"What about you?"

Abbey shrugged, "I am not tired," Matt shook his head.

"Whatever," He wandered off to bed, "Night,"

"Night," She called back. She turned off the TV and got up and went to stand on the porch.

She took deep breaths of the cold night air and looked at the sky wondering if her dad was looking at the sky.

She ran a hand through her messy hair. "Why does life get more complicated when you get happy?" She asked to no one in particular. She never talked to people that weren't there, and she sure as hell didn't believe in talking to god but she found that saying things out loud seemed to make them make more sense.

She looked around as tears filled her eyes, "You gotta do this Abbey," She said stealing herself for what she had to do, "For Matt and for Grandma," She sat down on the step heavily leaning her head against one of the wooden beams holding it up. "After the game," She concluded to herself, "I'll do it after the game…"

DISCALIMER: I do not hold any of the rights to any of Loggins & Messina's lyrics


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"And that was when I told him I thought we should just be friends…again,"

He raised his eyebrows, "And he said…?"

"Well, he didn't really say anything actually he sort of shuffled his feet around as if they held the key to state and then looked at me asked why," She said crossing her arms over the hot water bottle that was resting on her stomach and looked at him squinting in the sun light.

"And you replied…?"

"Well I said that right now, with Matt's responsibilities to the team and with having to look after my grandmother and him coming up to the playoff that it didn't seem fair to start something we couldn't finish."

"And this was after you gave him the tirade about being faithful and 'your rules'?" He asked sceptically.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Okay so while you were giving him the 'lets all be friends' speech did you cry?" He asked looking at her giving nothing away from behind his black aviators.

"No!" Abbey snapped feeling slightly insulted at the implication.

"Well, that is good, redeemable," Nate said resting his head back on the lawn chair he was sitting on beside Abbey's on the Saracen front lawn.

Abbey scowled at him, Nathaniel Marks was Jacks's friend and also the drummer of his band. He was tall and ganggily, he shaved his head completely and always wore a pair of black aviators. Abbey was willing to bet the only people who knew his actual eye colour were his parents and the cops who had pulled him over multiple times for drag racing in town.

The only other member of the band was the bassist, Jordan Kyle, he was black and had long dreadlocks that went to his mid back and was really nice and softly spoken. Abbey had become close with the guys and found her self with an actual group of friends in Dillon.

"Yeah well redeemable or not now he is doing little miss, 'next-door-neighbour-single-mum-thinks-she-gods-gift-to-men-treats-him-like-a-boy-toy' perfect." Abbey spat crossing her arms and glaring at her feet.

Nate glanced at her, "Oh yeah, you aren't bitter at all…." Abbey looked at him getting the feeling he was rolling his eyes.

"Fine ya know what it isn't my fault I am worried about him still." She snapped waspishly.

"If you are still worried why did you dump him?" He asked looking at her.

"Because with everything going on I couldn't be his girlfriend, like full on 'girlfriend-of-a Dillon-Panther-starter' type girlfriend, I didn't see the point, he would only get bored and cheat on me, so I saved him the effort and tore off the band aid first."

"Okay so that said, why are you so bother about him doing Mrs. Cleaver and also how do you even know or is this one of those notorious school rumours that spreads like flesh eating disease?"

"A) I have know idea why it bothers me so much," Abbey moaned staring at the sky as if hoping that the sky would open up and yell at her to get over him. "And B) He told me."

Nate looked at her, "He told you, his previous squeeze, he has a new source of tail?" Abbey looked at Nate jutting out her lower lip and nodding slowly. He gave a long low whistle. "You two must have been really close friends."

Abbey looked at the fence, "Not really…"

"Huh….I know," Nate said wisely picking up the coke he was drinking. Abbey looked at him.

"Know what?"

"Why it bugs you,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…. '_You love him, you want to marry him, you want him'_." He teased in a sing song voice.

"Oh shut up," She said giggling in spite of herself and shoving him in the shoulder, "Leave the singing to me okay?"

"Yeah well you haven't joined the band yet so until you do….ahem… '_Abbey and Riggins sitting in a tree_'…"Abbey rolled her eyes and saw Jacks and Jordan coming up the street, she glared at Nate and he stopped, "Look you either like Riggins or Jacks, you can't like both, they are way too different, and considering the whole brooding football player thing didn't work, why not try the angst ridden guitar player?"

"Drop it or your drumsticks will find them self sticking out of your various orifice's."

Nate threw up his hands and Abbey looked at Jacks and Jordan coming through the gate and stopping at the end of their lawn chairs. Abbey squinted up at Jacks who was standing at the foot of hers.

"Hey, you girls done chatting?" He asked his hands in his pockets.

Abbey smiled sardonically at him, "Oh and we were just discussing your clothing choices in such depth."

"Oh yeah, hot or not?" He asked teasingly.

"Defiantly hot," Abbey said smiling at him slyly. She got up from her chair and yanked her jeans up and looked at the guys.

Jordan rolled his eyes, "As adorable as this sickeningly sweet display is we have to get to rehearsal and I am gonna ask as I always do when we reach this part of the conversation, Abbey will you be joining us on lead vocals?"

Abbey opened her mouth to answer but the song changed on the CD player that was resting on her porch and Jacks threw up his arms.

"I love this song, and you aren't able to taint it by turning us down." He said turning on Abbey.

"Oh yeah so how can I possibly not taint it for you even further for you?" Abbey asked putting her hips on her waist and staring at him.

"Dance with me," He smiled at her widely letting his amazingly white teeth shine at her.

"'Scuze me?" Abbey said smiling slightly surprised by the request.

"Dance," Jacks said opening his arms to her. Abbey giggled and glanced at Nate and Jordan who were both sitting on the lawn chairs and smiling at them.

"Don't waste a good tune Abbey," Jordan chided.

Abbey smiled and looked at Jacks, "Supposed I shouldn't," She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to dance right there in the middle of the lawn.

"_The teenage queen, the loaded gun;  
The drop dead dream, the Chosen One  
A southern drawl, a world unseen;  
A city wall and a trampoline"_

Abbey laughed as Jacks released her in a spin,

"_Oh well I don't mind, you don't mind  
Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
Before you go  
Tell me what you find when you read my mind"_

There was a sound of a car pulling into the driveway, and Abbey had stopped and was turned with her back to Jacks, her arms crossed over her self, he had her hands as they shimmied to the music and to Abbey's shock Tim was sitting in his truck looking at her with an unreadable expression.

The song changed to T-Pain's I am in love with a stripper and Jacks dropped her hands she looked over her shoulder at him, he gave her a half smiled and raised his eyebrows, "You have a visitor,"

Abbey giggled, "I'll be right back."

As she walked across the lawn she would have sworn she heard Nate mutter under her breath, "Someone read her mind," but next thing she heard Jordan ask, "What?" and Nate reply, "Nothing,"

Abbey leaned on the open window of Tim's car and smiled at him, "Hey you what brings you to this part of town?" She asked smiling at him.

"I uh, I wanted to talk to you about Tyra actually…" He said trailing off and looking over Abbey's shoulder at Jacks.

"Oh," Abbey said slightly disappointed. She wasn't sure what she expected but it wasn't this. She wasn't _that_ big a glutton for punishment. "About…"

"Uh weren't you her Algebra tutor?" He asked looking back at Abbey.

"Uh yeah, why you in the market?" She asked giving him a half smile.

"Well I just heard she got a new one,"

"Yeah Landry Clark I think…" Abbey said thinking on Landry's bragging.

"Why?"

"He is way better at Math then me and he adores the ground she walks on." Abbey said smiling. Tim looked at her with his brow furrowed, Abbey glanced across the truck at two medium sized pizza's on the seat next to him. "You hungry or just trying to bulk up for state?"

"No it's for the woman next door and her son they invited me over."

Abbey's mouth fell open in spite of her self, "Oh well you have fun then," Tim was looking over her shoulder. Abbey turned and saw Jordan and Jacks and Nate dancing like mad fools to Andrew WK's We wanna have fun.

"Who are those guys?" Tim asked in an odd voice.

"Oh them…They are my band," Abbey said brightly looking at him.

"Your band?"

"Yeah I sing," She smiled and stepped back, "I gotta go if that's all Tim cause we gotta rehearse."

Tim nodded at her looking slightly shocked. Abbey nodded and turned and went to run over to the guys but half way there it turned into a sort of skipping jump and she started to dance in the middle of them flinging her arms madly over her head.

"You gonna sing?" Jacks asked over the music.

"Yeah!" Abbey yelled, "But we gotta rehearse here,"

"Sweet," He yelled, "Boys we got a lead singer," Nate and Jordan burst in to yells and Jacks lifted her onto his shoulder as they continued to dance madly.

* * *

"I have absolutely no idea why I am here…I hate football," Jacks moaned as Abbey dragged him out of the car to get tickets to watch the game.

"Because it is the semi-finales and you want to show support for you high school and community." She said dragging him full force to the field.

Abbey had decided she was completely mad. After telling Tim it would be better if they were friends again she now wanted him madly and didn't quite trust her ability to think clearly if she was there on her own and watched him win, single mum/cougar or not.

"Hi Jackson," He grandmother said sweetly as they sat down on the bleachers beside her.

"Hi Mrs. Saracen," Jacks said in a depressed voice.

"You like football son?"

Jacks opened his mouth but Abbey answered for him, "Yeah Grandma his is a big fan," She said looking at him and winking, he nodded and looked at her grandmother with complete sincerity.

"Oh yeah huge fan,"

They sat there and watched the unbelievably depressing game start and then he rain came down.

Abbey shivered as the rain poured down, she had only thrown on one of Matt's Panthers Hoody's and it was quickly soaking through. Something dropped on her shoulders and she looked at Jacks he was smiling at her as his hair got soak and clung to his face. He had dropped his snow boarding jacket on her shoulders. He pulled the hood over her head with one hand.

"You don't-

"I know…now what the hell is going on and what team are we cheering for," He said looking out over the field with a look of confusion, it amazed Abbey that the guy could look at a sheet of music and understand it completely and he couldn't grasp football and so she started to explain it.

They were standing as Matt was about to hike the ball in the dying seconds. As he ran over the line Abbey jumped up and down screaming like mad, Jacks even managed to yell but she though that was only from getting caught up in all the excitement. Her grandmother clapped demurely smiling and Abbey threw her arms around her.

Abbey looked at Jacks and saw how soaked he was. "We are going to state!" She yelled laughing she was so happy.

"Good," Jacks said smiling at her. She couldn't help but get the feeling, that even if she had wanted to she wouldn't have been able to tear her eyes away from him but someone bumped into him and they were drawn back to reality.

Everyone was pouring onto the field to congratulate the team. "I am gonna go see Matt Kay?" She yelled at Jacks. He nodded and Abbey ran on to the field.

"Mattie boy!" She screamed Matt picked himself and Abbey up from the mud and looked at Abbey. "You kicked ass, state baby!" She said smiling at him. He smiled at went to hug her but she jumped back, "Think I am good mud free." She said laughing. Matt and Julie both looked at her and jumped her hugging her like mad. "AHH!"

After a few seconds the mud covered Abbey made her way over to Tim he was watching the woman and her son walk away to their car.

"Hey big tough blocking for my brother Riggins," He looked at her, "Looks like you are going to State." She said smiling and crossing her arms looking at him.

"Looks like I am," He said crossing his arms.

Abbey looked at her feet and then back at him and opened her mouth and found she had absolutely nothing to say, she looked out at the cars and saw the woman's head bobbing away from them.

"Well, good luck and have some fun," She said winking and smiling at him, "You are going to State," With that she walked away back to her family and Jacks.

A/N: Okay so I know this is a kinda weird chapter but I hope you like it anyway it was kinda a filler until the season finale anyway. And I apologize profusely for any stupid mistakes I made but it is late and I just want to get this up so I haven't read it over. Hope you can forgive me makes puppy dog face Well See y'all at STATE!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: To ZELINIA, I would like to thank you for your input, I downloaded both songs and have checked them out and they do fit Abbey and Tim shockingly well and I will keep them in mind for the future. Thanks! And I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

"Well I think you did well," Jacks said stopping and turning to face Abbey at the side of his car.

"Yeah, well I think there is always room for improvement," She said smiling at him crossing her arms.

They had just had their first rehearsal in her garage and the guys thought it had gone perfectly. Abbey though it could be better. At least the vocal part could be better.

"You're too hard on your self ya know that right." Jacks said smiling at her.

"Yeah well it keeps me grounded," She said smiling back at him. "You better get home I have to go shower before escorting my miserable little brother to the Panthers roast."

"Ha!" Jacks laughed, "And I thought it was bad going to a game,"

"Get outta here," Abbey said shoving him teasingly.

"Will do ma'am," He got in his car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Abbey sat down heavily and the table beside Matt. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Look," She snapped, "I don't want to be here any more then you do, so stop looking at me like-

She stopped dead as did her ability to breath. Tim had just wandered into the Roast with Tyra beside him. Abbey couldn't help but stare at the two of them thinking…well…nothing. The only thing she was completely aware of was the pain quickly constricting in her chest.

"Like what?" Matt asked sounding very morose and angst ridden.

"Oh shut up!" Abbey snapped.

The worst part of the night was how happy Tim looked. She wanted to run over there and kick Tyra in the shins for making Tim so happy. Well after Abbey let him off the hook with her she should really have predicted his bee line back to Tyra, but…

What was going on with Tim and the infamous woman next door? He certainly hadn't talk to Abbey about it. '_Mind you he probably has more fun talking to Tyra.' _She thought scathingly. Abbey leaned back slouching in her chair and glaring at everyone for the rest of the evening.

Abbey stood in her driveway waving bye to the guys as they drove down the street. They were coming along nicely she was finding her stride in her singing finally.

* * *

She walked back up the driveway and stood in the door way of the garage and looked at Nate's drum set. He had set it up a couple of nights ago and now it was a permanent change to the old garage.

She reached up and grabbed the handle and slowly drew the door closed. She could hear a car pull up behind her and she looked over to see Jack's El Camino but instead saw Tim's truck. He raised his hand off the steering wheel and waved at her briefly. She smiled slightly letting the door slam shut the rest of the way.

She ran a hand self consciously over her hair. It was in two braids that ran over her shoulders and she also had on a head band. Wearing an old Clash t-shirt and a pair of heavily patched jeans she wasn't exactly looking her best but then she was _supposed_ to be getting over him.

"Hey," Tim said getting out of the truck and walking over to her to stand in front of her.

"Hey yourself," She said putting on a bright tone of voice that sounded quite fake. If Tim picked up on it he didn't let on.

"Uh can we talk?" She looked at him trying to gauge his mood.

"Tim," She crossed her arms, "If this is about your neighbour I really, really don't want to hear about it."

He looked at her. He was wearing his letterman and was looking very good, "It kinda is and it kinda isn't, this is about you and me."

Abbey's mouth fell open but she closed it quickly, "Uh sure, you wanna sit in the back?"

"Yeah, that's fine," He said shrugging and following her into the back yard.

"So," Abbey said after they had both sat on the picnic table in the back. Abbey was sitting on the table with her legs crossed. Tim was sitting on the edge with his feet resting on the bench. "What do you wanna discuss, Mr. Riggins?" She said jokingly trying to make the situation more jovial but Tim looked at her making her clear her voice and blush, "Sorry, you were saying…."

Tim looked at the yard, "I've stopped sleeping with her," Abbey didn't need to be told who.

"Oh," She said trying her best to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, was just like Billy said, State would come and she would go."

"Billy said that to you?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Tim said still not looking at her.

"Not very supportive of him," Abbey said slightly under her breath. Tim looked at her with a penetrating gaze.

"He was right though,"

"Yeah well, I have been right about a lot of stuff in my little brother's life but I didn't go telling him that Santa Claus wasn't real." She said crossing her arms again. Tim looked at her again. "Well," Abbey shrugged, "Not till he was eight and I knew he could take it." Tim continued to stare, "Well actually he cried for nearly the whole day but-

Tim was gazing at her, "Sorry, not what we are talking about go on…"

Tim shrugged, "That's it,"

"You aren't like, I dunno sad or anything," Abbey said raising her eyebrows at him.

"If I was would you want to hear about it?"

"Well you didn't seem to mind telling me about when you were sleeping with her." Abbey said looking at the yard herself.

"I thought we were going back to being friends?" He asked Abbey looked at him and wanted to scream how could he possibly be so smart when it came to football, yet so dumb when it came to this. She wanted to yell that she didn't want to be his friend anymore then she wanted to be friends with Voodoo Tatum… '_But that doesn't matter'_.

"Ya know what? It really doesn't matter." Abbey said turning to let her legs hang over the other side of the table and rested her ankles on the back of the bench. She was facing the opposite way then Tim.

"Why did you say we should be friends again?" Tim asked not looking at her.

Abbey opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. When she stayed silent Tim looked at her. When she saw the way he was looking at her she knew she would have to give an answer.

"Because Tim, my little brother made state and he is _sixteen_, because my grandmother doesn't know if it is today or if it is fifteen years ago some day's. Because I can't do that anymore…'cause it ain't fair to you," She said looking at her feet suddenly finding her Nike's extremely interesting. "How can I demand you not cheat on me, when I don't have time to be there…?" She trailed off.

"You were there a hell of a lot," Tim said not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah but….I mean I really wish I hadn't gone on that little rant." She said blushing.

"It sounded fair at the time." Tim said looking back at the yard.

"Yeah well…" Abbey looked at the sky and noticed the sun set.

"Abbey," Abbey looked at Tim, "You are the first real person, aside from Street, to actually seem to care about more then my football skills. I mean you drove with me nearly across Texas to find my dad…you listened to me when I wasn't making any sense…you drove me home when I was drunk."

Abbey snorted at the memory, "Yeah you totally thought I was crazy that first night."

"Yeah pretty much," Tim looked back at the yard as if he had run his emotion gamut for the night.

Abbey looked at Tim, "What are you saying?" She asked quietly.

Tim shook his head and his hair fell in his eyes, "I dunno…" He got off the bench and walked over to his truck but stopped and turned to look at her. She was watching him over her shoulder. "You coming to State?" He asked walking backwards.

"'Course…wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said brightly smiling at him.

"Good, I'll see you there Saracen."

"Sure ya will."

He got in his truck and drove away making Abbey feel even more confused then she did before his little visit.

A/N: well I guess the only thing left to say is… "STATE ANYONE!?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

She sat at the table in the high school library looking around and felt old. Was it her or did the kids just keep getting younger....or worse was she really getting older? Abbey shook her head. It felt like years since she had graduated, even if it was only three months ago. What a long, painful summer that had been.

She looked at the chair on her left at the intense and expensive baby carrier beside her at the beaming baby Gracie who was watching her with a gleeful smile. Abbey turned and leaned over the baby to smile and tickle her.

"Who's a pretty girl? Are you beautiful? Of course you are!" She said giggling at the baby.

"Wow," Abbey looked up, to see the one, the only JD McCoy, "I think it is amazing that you are persevering and continuing school," Abbey raised her eyebrows, "You know, through it all," He inclined his head towards the baby carrier.

Abbey looked from the baby to JD and back before looking up at JD and shaking her head, "No, no, no, no, no. HAHAHAHAH! This isn't my baby, ahahaha, no no, this is Coach Taylor's youngest daughter." She explained smiling in spite of who was sitting across from her. Her brothers football nemesis.

"So...you just kidnapped her and...are collecting yourself in the library to decide your next move?" He said smiling, Abbey grudgingly noticed that he had an impishly good looking smile and beautiful eyes. She shook her head trying to clear her head.

"No, I am their nanny."

"You are a nanny? That is what I call extra curricular activities. I heard Principle Taylor was harsh about her students when she was a councilor but this..."

"No," Abbey held up her hand to silence him. "I graduated last year." 

"And they trust you with their baby?"

"Well, I took first aid through school to a level three, and I took early child care over the summer."

"Over the summer? Didn't you have any fun?"

"Let's just say I needed the distraction, anyway I am not done," She shrugged, "It's a three year program, but the Taylor's decided to.... give....me .... a shot...." She looked at JD furrowing her brow, "Why do you care?"

"You seem interesting," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Interesting?" She asked.

He smiled, "I am JD McCoy," He said holding his hand out across the table.

She took it, shaking his hand noticing it was big, maybe that was his gift, that was how he was so good at football. "I know, I am Abbey Saracen,"

He sucked the air through his teeth and shook his head looking physically pained. "Saracen?"

"Y'up Saracen, I would say one and only but you know that isn't true." She smiled coyly at him.

"Ya, do you hate me?"

She wanted to spit at him that yes she did hate him for the thorn she had put in her brother's side, at his senior year of football but something about him made her hesitate. It was far easier to hate Voodoo then it was to hate JD. Maybe it was his innocence, he was only fifteen.

"No I don't hate you," She said smiling at him, "I don't even know you,"

"Oh," He smiled blushing for the first time. She chuckled and he looked up at her from under his incredibly long lashes.

"So 'interesting' huh?" She said smiling at him. He smiled back.

Why was she doing this? Why didn't she tell him to get up and get lost? What if Matt walked in right now? Saw her with his competitor? But it was honestly nice. Nice to be able to talk to someone other than Matt, or Julie, or Landry, or Tyra for that matter. Nice to talk to someone who was nice to her and seemed to pay attention to her. No one had since.... well, before the summer.

"SARACEN?!" Abbey and JD both looked across the library to see Tim Riggins standing in the doorway, pencil behind his ear; notebook in hand, arms open.

Abbey turned bright red and turned back around to face JD, her mouth open her heart hammering. She looked right into JD going into complete panic mode.

"Are you okay?" JD asked raising both his eyebrows.

What a dumb question. Did she look okay? Was anything about this situation okay? She had to keep her head, she had to keep breathing. She stood up and grabbed the baby carrier jerkingly making Gracie gurgle. She turned not bothering to say goodbye to JD and, staggering under the weight of the baby carrier which felt one hundred pounds heavier then it was when she had come in easy, breezy and care free, made her way to the doors.

"Saracen? Saracen where are you going?"Tim hopped over a chair to catch up with her. "Come on we have to talk!"

She shot a look over her shoulder not trusting herself to actually turn around. "You think I have anything to say!?" She had to control herself to not hiss the words. "Tell your girlfriend to stop leaving messages on my phone. She is wasting my minutes." With that she turned and walked out of the library.

****

The droning adult contemporary music kept blaring on and on and on and Abbey wondered what it would take to get her crotchety old manager to change the station. She leaned against her till watching two thirteen year olds giggling at the dirty magazines that were still in the plastic cover.

"Excuse me!" The two boys jumped and turned to look at her going beet red, "If you aren't going to purchase a magazine, beat it! This isn't a library!" She snarled they looked at each other and ran out of the store dropping the magazine on the floor. She rolled her eyes but didn't go over to pic up the fallen book.

She leaned against her tills drawer and looked out the window at the dark sky and wished she was home. She looked at the digital clock in the corner of her computer screen, it was 9:00.

'_Only an hour and a half, then freedom....' _ She shook her head trying not to focus on the time.......... '_Only an hour and twenty-nine minutes......' _

She turned when she heard a group of people coming up to her till. A group of young kids who Abbey knew went to Dillon High came up to her till buying pop, chips and dip. She rung them through and they gave her a very weathered ten dollar bill. The girl who seemed to be their leader thanked Abbey shyly before they all scurried out of the super market.

"Well, I see," She turned to see JD McCoy standing at the end of her till with a tub of ice cream in his hand. He put it down and walked up to stand across from her. "You are a mild mannered Nanny by day but at night, your prowl the aisles as a...cashier!"

She smirked at him. "If I didn't know better, which I don't for that matter, I would say you were stalking me,"

He smiled and shrugged leaning on the signing stand as his ice cream beeped as Abbey dragged it over her scanner. "Naw, I just really like this grocery store."

"Oh, glad you cleared that up." She said smiling as she took his fiver and turned to count out his change.

"JD!!" They both turned to one of the girls who had come gone through Abbey's till not two seconds earlier, leaning in through the out door batting her eyelashes at JD. Abbey was struck by how young she looked, in her barely filled out spaghetti strap top and poorly applied too dark eye liner. When she looked back at JD Abbey realized for the first time really that he was, in fact, young too.

"Your friends are waiting," She said smiling brightly handing him his change. He was blushing.

"Oh them, uh, yeah...." He trailed off and pocketed the change. He was wearing blue jeans and a white and red polo t-shirt. "What time are you here till?"

She looked at him and noticed he seemed pretty hopeful. "I close tonight," She said shrugging.

He nodded and picked up the plastic bag with his ice cream and waved at her, "Later,"

"Later," She said waving back wondering what exactly was going on with this JD McCoy.

*****

Her pen scratched across the page, as she crossed off all the signs that had to come down tomorrow her mind wondered off topic....to JD.

What was with this kid? Why did he keep popping up? She shook her head writing it off as coincidence. She reached down and picked up her bag and walked out of the back office.

She marched through the store. "Night George," She yelled down aisle eight to the night janitor.

"Night Abbey!" He called back.

She came to the front and double checked that the tills were all locked before she walked out the out door which was the only one not locked.

The night air was refreshing as she stepped out. She zipped up her Panthers Football wind breaker.

"Hey!" She looked up from the zipper to see JD leaning against her truck a Panthers Football hoody now on. She was stunned.

"Uh hi, what are you still doing here?" Abbey asked shocked to see him standing there.

"I could ask you the same, I thought they closed at ten?" He asked pointing at the store.

"Yeah but we need an extra half hour to get everything squared away." She said stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Did you wait here just for me?" Abbey found it hard to believe there could be any other explanation for his presence.

"Ahh, yeah kinda." He smiled at her from under his lashes. She felt a little dumb founded.

"Uh you want a ride home?" She asked pointing at her truck.

"Yeah, thanks," He said smiling and walking over to the passenger side door.

Abbey shook her head wondering just exactly what she was getting into and got into the driver side door.

They drove along the dark Dillon streets in silence before JD turned to look at her. "So what's the deal with you and that Riggins kid? You hauled out of that library pretty fast," He asked looking at her.

Abbey shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Why do you care?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I find you interesting I guess," He said smiling.

"Ya you mentioned that. Let me get this straight, you moved from Dallas to here, and you find me interesting?" She asked her eyebrows raised. "Not to mention all the cheer leaders and rally girls falling off you now,"

He simply shrugged again, "They aren't interesting."

"Oh?"

"No, take your next right and then the third left. So Riggins?"

Abbey looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "You really want to know?" He just nodded. "Ok well it is pretty involved and I thought....well lets just say that... to say that 'I miss read the situation' would be a major understatement and that basically I was an idiot."

"I think he kinda seems like an ass," Abbey looked at JD.

"In your best interest, keep that opinion to your self." She smiled at him.

"This is me" They pulled up to the enormous house and Abbey had to struggle to keep her jaw from dropping. He got out and slammed his door only to turn back and motion for her to roll down the passenger window.

Abbey leaned over and unrolled the window. "Uh I was wondering, do you know anything about poetry?"

"Pardon?" Abbey asked chuckling.

"Uh I have this huge paper and hole section of my english class about poetry and I really suck at poetry," He said blushing rather intensely.

She shook her head, "Don't you have like a 4.0 grade point average?"

"Uh...." He looked around trying to avoid her eye contact, before finally meeting her gaze, "Yeah but...."

Abbey shook her head, "You don't need my help JD," She said smiling slightly at him.

"Well, think about it, ya know, my paper is due next friday so if you want.....whatever," He shrugged his shoulders before banging his hand on the window frame, waving lamely and turning to go into his home.

*****

"Uh, Mrs. Taylor?" Abbey sat on the Taylor's couch, her legs crossed with Gracie lying on her back in front of her on the couch, freshly changed.

"Yes Abbey?" The coach's wife was puttering in the kitchen before Abbey went home.

"I need some advice,"

"Shoot," Tammy Taylor appeared from behind the counter and looked right at Abbey making her blush.

"Uh I think, and this is just me, ya know, speculating here, I think that this guy might like me and he keeps popping up and now wants me to tutor him and I don't think it is a good idea at all but .... I dunno, he's sweet and he is like really paying attention to me and it is flattering , I guess," Abbey took a deep breath realizing she was babbling and looked at Tammy who was smiling knowingly. Abbey took hold of Gracie Bell's tiny hands in her own and the baby gurgled happily.

"Who's the boy?" She asked quirking her head to the side.

Abbey didn't really want to answer but need some good solid advice and thought honesty was the best way to get constructive advice, "JD McCoy," The name came out in a rush and Tammy's eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell open. Abbey blushed.

"JD...McCoy?" She asked quietly.

Abbey nodded, "I know he is like three years younger then me, and I should set the kid straight but every time I try it's like he looks at me and I can't. And all I can think is what if Matt finds out that I am hanging out with him? He is gonna be devastated." Abbey looked guiltily at Tammy, who licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"Well Abbey, I don't think Matt should be devastated, if he is he is wrong. JD is a sweet kid, and he is only fifteen. As far as tutoring him that is up to you and how comfortable you are doing that knowing that the boy has feelings for you."

"That is the thing, I don't, not know for sure at least." She shrugged.

"Well Abbey this is the way it goes sometimes, if you want to help him you should." Tammy said all of a sudden very enthusiastic looking. "Ya know what you should do? You should come over, with me, help his mum.... find out what kind of kid he is."

"Help with what?"

"The BBQ, the coaches BBQ. Mrs. McCoy said they don't mind having it at their place."

It was Abbey's turn to let her jaw drop, "And the coach was okay with this?"

******

"I don't want to go! I don't see why I have too!"

"Cause you are QB1 Matt take some ownership of that please," Abbey said shooting a glance at her brother who was slumped in the seat next to her.

"Not for long with this kid breathing down my throat." Matt said motioning out the windshield like JD was standing right there.

"Matt, he is fifteen and the coach is standing firmly beside YOU." Abbey snapped again.

Matt looked at her, "What's your problem?"

"What's _my _problem? What's your problem? You drove out to mom's place without even telling me so you could _imancipate _ yourself, so you could become grandma's guardian!"

"Well, it isn't like you could!" He snapped back. Abbey's head snapped around to glare at her brother. They pulled up to the valet service in front of the McCoy's house, which snapped them both out of their argument. They got out of the car and Abbey handed over her keys.

She looked at her brother pulling down the bottom of her white tightly fitting blouse over her jean skirt.

"Can we just get through this please?" She asked glancing at her brother.

He nodded, looking at her out the corner of his eye, "You think Riggins is gonna be here?"

She glared at him, "Pardon me!?"

Matt shrugged, "Just you haven't really dressed up since, well ya know," She glared at him and he didn't finish the train of thought.

"I wanted to look nice, Sorry," She said shaking her head. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, two strands framed her face and were pulled behind her ears. It was the first time she had put her hair up in about seven months. She was wearing her glasses which she hadn't really known why. She had always put her contacts in but hadn't bothered tonight even though it had taken her nearly an hour to get ready.

"Let's just get this over with." Matt said shaking her head.

Abbey nodded and they both walked towards the house.

*****

"Your brother doesn't think that I'm funny," Abbey jumped. She had been standing on the balcony on edge, a red plastic gripped tightly in her hand. She looked and saw JD standing beside her. "Sorry didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

"No you just snuck up on me is all. Ignore Matt, he ....he has a lot on his mind."

"Oh ya?" JD turned and looked out over the pool same as Abbey.

"Not like you don't," Abbey shrugged and looked at JD only to see Lyla standing in kitchen talking to Tyra. She looked at the ground and swallowed.

"You okay?" JD looked at her.

"Uh, nothing, I just kinda really don't want to bump into someone," She said shaking her head.

"Riggins?" Abbey shook her head. But JD only nodded.

"I got to go," Abbey said smiling at him, "I was thinking, I can help you with your paper, how about staring after friday's game?"

A huge smile crossed JD's face. "Great! That would be perfect!"

"Okay, well, I will see you around," She said nodding.

"Will you be at the game tomorrow?" He asked brightly as she started to walk back into the house.

"Course, my brother is QB1," She said smiling at him over her shoulder.

A/N: Hey all, in a rush to get this up before the new episode premiers (my time at least). ok so sorry about the false start for season two, had a lot going on, but now i mean business. hope you enjoy this! will write more soon. Later days!!


End file.
